Desire
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Seras and Alucard have a desire for each other. A bunch of one-shots! Sebastian shows up a few times ; )
1. Starving

**Hello Humans,**

**I just would just like to take a small break with my other stories, I'm completely stuck on King and Slave, and the others are at kind of big parts so...yeah. I'm sorry. This story is just a bunch of one-shots. I hope that you enjoy, please review. **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Starving**

My stomach growled at me, I bit my lip as I shifted in my bed with a groan, I haven't had a blood pack for a month, last week I decided to drink but Master started to take and hide all my blood packs to teach me a lesson. That's so messed up, I finally want to drink my blood but he takes it away from me. I sighed and opened my eyes, my crimson eyes burning hungrily, I could smell all the humans above, their blood pumping, I could hear their heart beats pounding away, I licked my lips. I sat up in bed and looked at the floor sadly, Sir Integra ordered me to stay down there since I have a horrible blood lust and go through blood rages, it's not safe to be around the humans, so it's been about two weeks since I've seen Pip, Walter, Sir Integra, or anybody, Master didn't bother to visit me. How long do I have to wait for him? I can't die of starvation but sooner or later I will go through a blood rage and kill every human in the manor and I don't want that.

**Master. **I whined in his head.

**What is it, Police Girl? **Alucard ask, I could just see that grin on his face.

**I'm hungry, when can I have my blood? **I ask.

**When you learn to drink it every night like a normal vampire. **Alucard said.

**But Master, I'm hungry...I wish to have the blood. **I said.

**Do you crave it, lust for it? **Alucard whispered, my eyes became wide, did I crave it...lust for it?...yes, I wanted it, I wanted to taste the delicious cool blood, flowing in my mouth, my fangs piercing the blood pack. My fangs ached wanting to sink into something.

**Yes. **I said.

**Would you do anything to have it? **Alucard ask.

**Yes. **I purred, then Alucard appeared holding a blood pack, his eyes glowing with hunger and lust, his fangs elongated. Alucard sat down in his usual spot at my table, he threw the blood pack on the table. I stalked over to the table, I went to go snatch for the blood pack but it vanished, I rolled off the table and fell next to my Master's feet, I rubbed my head, Alucard chuckled.

"Master?" I ask looking up at him.

"The blood pack is mine, Seras." Alucard said, I looked at him wide eyed, he just said my name! Alucard chuckled again when reading my thoughts. "Indeed I did." I got on my knees and looked at him sadly.

"Master, I'm hungry." I said again, Alucard petted my hair gently, I was shocked by the action but leaned into the touch, I purred happily. I closed my eyes and let him pet me, I then heard a zipper being unzipped, my eyes shot open and I looked at his pants that were undone and his hard long cock was freed. "Master!" I said blushing, I looked away but kept side glancing at it.

"What's the matter, Police Girl?" Alucard said, I realized his intentions of feeding me.

"You really want me to do that?!" I ask shocked and slightly angry but also wanting it badly, I bit my bottom lip and looked at his cock again, I moaned and looked away.

"Aren't you hungry, Police Girl?" Alucard ask still petting my hair, my eyes glowed a dark crimson.

"Starving." I purred.

"Then enjoy." Alucard grinned at me, my fangs elongated as my demon took over, I latched my fangs onto his length, his fingers tangling through my hair as I sat between his legs, his warm blood flowing into my blood. Alucard moaned as I purred away happily, my tongue running along his cock as blood escaped from me, Alucard shivered and moaned more. My nails dug into his legs as I tried to control myself but couldn't. I bit down harder, Alucard arched his back. "Seras." He moaned, I hissed as I drew my fangs from him, my tongue slipping out and licking over the wound and the blood that covered his cock, I slid the tip of his cock into my mouth and took him in, scraping my fangs over him. Alucard thrusted up lightly so he went to my throat, I groaned from the action, he pumped in and out of my mouth fast, his hands clenching my hair until he finally came and shot his seeds down my throat. Alucard became soft in my mouth, I pulled away and looked up at Alucard, he grinned down at me, his hand cupping my cheek, his thumb went over the side of my lips where blood and cum was.

"Master." I said, I was still quite hungry, he seemed to realize this and his grin widened.

"Drink, Seras." Alucard said, I smiled up happily, I sat between his legs, his groin to my back as I wrapped my arms around his right leg, I tore off his pants leg, his leg bare to me, I looked up at his inner thigh. My tongue ran along my fangs, they grew longer and I bit into his thigh, Alucard groaned as he leaned back in his chair, my hands ran along his leg, my nails scraping him, the scent of his blood thick in the air.

**Seras, perhaps you are quite fit to be a vampire, more importantly, my No Life Queen. **Alucard said in my head as I fed.

**Are you proud, Master? **I ask him curiously.

**Quite proud, little one. **Alucard said, I drew my fangs from his leg, I crawled up onto his lap, his arm going around my waist possessively, I wrapped my arms around his neck and then bit into his neck, my one hand cupping his cheek.

**Alucard. **I moaned in his mind. I soon as I said his name, his hands went to my hair, he clenched it painfully and pulled my head back, I grunted as I looked up at his lustful eyes, he purred and then he smashed his lips to mine.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1-Starving **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Undercover

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Undercover**

"Miss. Victoria, there is a club down town, a vampire runs it. They some how capture human males, find out what they are planning and put a stop to it." Sir Integra ordered me.

"Uh...Sir...do you want me to bring the soldiers with me or...Master?" I ask, Sir Integra smirked at me.

"I don't think that would be wise." Sir Integra said.

"Why not, Sir?" I ask.

"Your outfit for the mission is quite distracting." Sir Integra said, I looked down at my yellow uniform.

"But..." I said.

"That is not your uniform for this mission, Police Girl." Sir Integra said, she pulled up an outfit that made my eyes go wide and my face turn red. It was tight dark purple corset with black lacing going down the front, a short dark purple skirt with black ruffles on the bottom, my tights were black but see through and it had rose designs on it, a black rose was attached to the corset that lied just above my right breast.

"What the hell is that?!" I screamed.

"Your uniform, get changed and complete the mission." Sir Integra said tossing me the outfit, I caught it and looked at it shocked. I HAVE to wear it?! I hung my head and closed my eyes in shame.

"Yes, Sir Integra." I muttered bowing my head.

...

I stood outside of the clue wearing my uniform for this damn mission. I tried to pull up the corset more to cover my breast but it was to tight and wouldn't go up and farther, I sighed irritated and then walked into the club, the place was crowded with not just humans but with vampires. Humans and vampires sat at tables together talking and drinking beer or blood, there was a bar along the left wall, in the front stood a stage with a silver pole in the middle, on the right were a few rooms, there was a set of stairs that led upstairs to more rooms. Some of the doors were closed, people occupying them obviously. I gulped, the humans knew what they were doing, they knew that they were vampires, and they all hung out like buddies, I didn't see to many girls just mostly men, where are all the girls? And why do I have to wear this ridiculous outfit? A vampire and a human walked up to me, lust in their eyes as they looked at my body.

"Hey, want to come upstairs with me?" Ask the human.

"Yeah, come upstairs with us." The vampire said waving his hand, they both grabbed both my wrist, I bit my lip.

"Um...no...thank you! I'm...new!...I can't." I said.

"We can teach a few things that goes around here." The vampire said looking at the human and then back at me.

"No, please...I'm not interested." I said trying to pull away.

"Come on, don't be a bitch." the human said pulling me closer to him. Someone grabbed my arm from behind, a gloved hand came out and pushed the human away from.

"Excuse me, but the lady said no." Said a familiar voice, my face turned a red in embarrassment when I realized who was behind me. The vampire and the human glared at the two behind me, then they glared at me, the human scoffed and walked away with his vampire friend. "Are you alright?" Pip ask.

"Um...fine...thanks!" I said I went to walk away but he pulled me back to him gently.

"You don't need to be scared, those guys won't bother you again." Pip said. What was he doing here?!

"Police Girl?" Alucard ask, I closed my eyes, shit. Pip made me face them, I looked up at the two, three Wild Geese behind them, they looked at what I was wearing, lust shining in their eyes, my face turned red and I hung my head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Pip ask.

"What are you doing here?!" I ask looking back up at them.

"Alucard made us come here a few weeks ago, we come in once in awhile." Pip said shrugging. "What are you doing here?"

"Mission." I said rolling my eyes.

"This should be quite an interesting night." Pip said to Alucard, I looked about the place.

"Where are all the girls? There's mostly men here." I said, they started laughing at me, I glared up at them.

"Do you not know where you are, Police Girl?" Alucard ask.

"No, Master, Sir Integra didn't tell me. She just said it was a club." I said.

"The girls are all show girls, they also entertain the men." Pip said.

"You mean whores?!" I practically shouted. "WHY THE HELL DID SHE SEND ME HERE?!" This just made them laugh harder, then a vampire walked over to us, he grabbed my arm.

"You're the new girl right?" The vampire said he didn't give me time to speak. "You're needed on stage."

"What?!" I said becoming even paler, he pulled me towards the stage, I tried to pull away but he hand a strong grip on me and pulled me backstage where other females waited, most were vampires but the rest were humans. The vampire male walked over to one of the girls.

"New girls late, she doesn't know anything, teach her fast, you're on in ten minutes." The vampire said tapping his watch.

"Yeah, yeah!" the girl said and looked over me, she walked over to me with a kind smile. "Pay close attention."

...

The lights dimmed down in the club, all became silent as the men at the tables looked up at the lite stage, music started playing, it was fast and sounded dark, music that I always refused to listen to. We stood in our places getting ready for the curtain to go back and reveal us to the men, I was nervous, I knew what I was suppose to do but I've never done something like this before and what's worse is that Alucard, Pip, and some Wild Geese are going to be watching and they won't let me forget about this, I sighed.

"You'll do just fine, Seras." The girl who taught me the moves said, I smiled at her.

"Thanks." I said. The curtains opened and we began, the girl in the middle went straight for the pole and swung around it, while we girls in the back put one leg in front of the other in a sexy manner and walked closer up the stage. I sexily danced about the stage, having to wave and slap my ass a few times, other girls getting up on me, sliding their bodies against mine as they moaned, I felt disgusted with myself. I refused to look at Alucard or Pip, I didn't want to see amusement in their eyes, one of the girls pulled me close to their form, she pulled my head back like all the other girls were doing, and she hissed before sinking her fangs into my neck, the song ending on that part. I felt a hand go into mine, I was pulled off the stage and away from the girl that was biting my neck, I hit something hard, I looked up to see Alucard grinning down at me, I sat in his lap, the guys cheering around us.

**Master?! **I said surprised.

**You are quite a minx, Police Girl. **Alucard purred, I squeaked at the look he gave me, his crimson eyes shining with hunger and desire. **Follow me, little one. **Alucard pushed me from his lap and started walking towards the right walls where the rooms were, I followed behind, I can get away from this place for awhile. Alucard and I stepped into a vacant room, it was quite dark and quiet when Master shut the door, I sat on the bed with sigh. Alucard then walked over to me, he put a hand on my shoulder and rubbed it lightly, pushing me back onto the bed, I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Master?! What are you doing?!" I ask.

"You are undercover, Seras. Play your part." Alucard purred in my ear while crawling up my form, I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Master! This isn't a game." I said.

"No, it is not. I'm quite serious." Alucard said kissing my neck, I started to breath heavily from his hot small kisses, my hands betraying me as I rubbed them against Alucard's arms. Alucard cupped my heat, I gasped and arched my back.

"Master." I moaned, Alucard chuckled, he then ripped off my skirt and panties, and undid his pants. "Alucard!"

"Seras? Is there a problem?" Alucard ask.

"Master, you really can't be serious." I said, his hand went to my cheek and he brushed over it.

"Oh, but I really am, my dear." Alucard said, he then slammed up into me, I cried out in pain as he broke my barriers, my nails digging into his arms, Alucard moaned and pumped in and out of me fast and hard, the pain leaving and being replaced with pure ecstasy.

"Master." I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck, Alucard bit into my neck, my moans becoming louder. My nails raked over him, cutting up his clothes, Alucard pinned my arms down, I groaned that I could no longer touch him, Alucard grinned against my neck. Then his clothes disappeared, my eyes becoming wide when seeing his beautiful pale naked body, I moaned biting my lip, Alucard let my arms go and I ran my hands along his bare chest and abs. He drew his fangs from me, his lips then met mine, is was ravenous and amazing, I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, kissing him back, his tongue slid out and forced itself into my mouth. Our tongues played as our bodies thrashed together, his rhythm picking up pace and driving into me harder.

"Seras!" Alucard moaned through gritted teeth, his fangs elongated.

"More." I moaned, Alucard growled and picked me up harshly, he carried me across the room and set my back against a table, he drove into me merciless, I gave a small scream from the great pleasure. "Master!" I orgasmed, I panted, I felt so great, amazing. Alucard spilled his seeds into me with a moan, he pulled himself out and fell to the side, he pulled me closer to his form, he petted my hair.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2-Undercover **

**I'm not even sure if I'm getting these one-shots right. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Stuck

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Stuck**

I stumbled into my room super tired, I yawned and stretched, I was beat, all day was just full of missions, by the time I got up to the time of sunrise. My last mission I was undercover as a human teenage girl, some pedo vampire liked young teen girls, he would kidnap them, fuck them, then drain them, so I had to walk about where we last saw him until he finally came for me. My uniform for this mission, a light blue turtle neck, black jeans, and artificial furry boots. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and started to pull it up over my head but then it stopped, I couldn't pull it up any farther, I groaned annoyed, I was not in the mood for this, I was tired. I tugged on it but it wouldn't come off, my shirt was stuck on my breast, they were to big, sometimes the shirt was hard to put on and take off but I never had this problem. I went to tug my shirt back down but my arms were caught by the awkward angle, I stood there, my shirt halfway up with my arms in the air, all I could see was my light blue shirt, I couldn't see through it, it started to get hot, I groaned again.

"Come on." I said tugging on it but it still didn't budge, it just made my breast bounce, it would be bloody embarrassing if I had to call for help, I'm not doing that, I will get this damn thing off. I tugged and pulled on it violently but it still didn't move, I sighed, tears coming to my eyes. Why? I just wanted to sleep. Was that to much to ask? No time to get emotional Seras, you need to get this thing off. Right! I hunched over and tried to slip it off but it didn't work. "Damn it!" You know what, I used to love you turtle neck but now you're just pissing me off. "How the bloody hell am I suppose to get out of this?" I yelled angry.

"Get out of what, Police Girl?" I heard Master, I squeaked, then there was silence, I waited, a blush coming when I heard him chuckling.

"Master!" I whined.

"What mess did you get yourself into this time, Police Girl?" Alucard teased walking over to me, I hope to GOD that my breast our covered by the traitorous turtle neck.

"Master..." I said, I then hunched my shoulders. "Can you help me?"

"I don't know, I rather like it this way." Alucard said his hand lightly brushing over my seeable breast that was still covered by my bra, I jumped back.

"MASTER!" I screamed.

"But you're still loud as ever." Alucard said, what is he going to do? Where is he? I can't see him! Damn it! I heard Alucard chuckle at my thoughts.

"Sir, please just get the bloody thing off me." I whined.

"Whatever you say." Alucard purred close to my ear, his gloved hands brushing against my waist as the roamed up my body to my shirt, I shivered at the touch, he grabbed a hold of my shirt, his body smashing to mine, I blushed at the contact. His fingers lightly brushing over my nipples as he 'helped' me with my turtle neck.

"Master." I said shivering.

"Yes, Seras?" Alucard purred again, he said my name? He purred my name? Another shiver going up my spine.

"Uh...please stop that." I said.

"Stop what?" Alucard ask his fingers brushing harder against my nipples, I bit my lip as they became hard, I got tingling feelings in my lower stomach, I gulped.

"That." I said. "Your fingers."

"You mean this?" Alucard ask his hand phasing through my bra and pinching my right nipple, I squeaked and jumped, his arm going around my lower backside so I could not escape.

"Yes that!" I said scared. "Just please, please help me get this thing off!"

"Of course." Alucard whispered near my ear again, his hands slipped over my turtle neck, his hands still roaming my body, going to my breast.

"Master." I moaned and then quickly bit my lip so hard that it bled, Alucard chuckled, his hands going to my back, slowly he started to push the shirt up, I could feel that I was almost free from the turtle neck hell. Alucard pulled it over my head, I looked up happily as he threw my shirt to the side, but then he gave me a toothy grin, his eyes shifting downwards, I quickly looked downwards and saw that my bra was gone and my breast bare! "MASTER!"

"Yes, Police Girl?" Alucard ask holding up my bra, he had unhooked it when sliding his hands to my pack and pushing off the turtle neck slowly, how did I not notice that?! I quickly threw my arms around my bare breast but they were still pretty seeable.

"Master, leave!" I said trying to grab for my bra but he held it up out of reach. "MASTER!"

"And here we are back to your infernal screaming." Alucard said grinning. "What happened to moaning?" I blushed, his body crushed against mine again, I walked backwards but bumped into the table, he once again crushed my body to his, his arms snaked around my backside, I moaned.

"Please stop." I said.

"Why? You rather like my touch." Alucard said he threw down the bra and brushed my cheek, he lifted my head up so I had to look at him, he caressed my waist, I arched my back from the touch, my arm that still covered my breast smashed against his chest. "I believe that you are still stuck in your jeans."

"What?...I'm not stuck in my jeans." I said.

"Then why are they still on?" Alucard ask grinning at me, my face turned red in a embarrassment and slight anger, my eyes shining with lust and desire. "Allow me to assist you." And then he tore off my jeans.

"Alucard!" I screamed.

"Was that my name I heard?" Alucard ask gripping my chin lightly, his crimson eyes burning into mine, I gulped and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry, Master." I said, Alucard chuckled at me.

"Do not apologize, my Childe." Alucard whispered brushing his lips over mine teasingly.

"Alucard." I whispered, that was my mistake because then his eyes burned with hunger and lust and he tore off my underwear, with a growl he slammed me down onto the table, his clothes disappearing, he stood between my legs, his cock long and hard. I licked my lips nervously, Alucard's eyes following the action, his nails dug into my waist and with another growl he slammed into me, I arched my back and screamed. Alucard's hand went over my mouth, he didn't want anybody to hear us and investigate on the screaming, as he pumped in and out of me, growling moans came from him. The pain left, I moaned from the pleasure I received, I bit into Alucard's hand, his blood flowing into my mouth, some of it soaking his glove.

"Is this what you've been lusting for, Seras? My blood, my touch, a good fucking?" Alucard growled, his fangs elongated, I moaned as the thrusted into me faster. My backside scraping/rubbing against the table wildly.

"Yes." I moaned arching my back.

"Then drink my blood, let me touch you, let me fuck you until you scream." Alucard purred as he slammed into me harder.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Showering

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Showering**

I wish I had a bathroom in my room but no, no bathroom for the only girl on the Hellsing team, I had to use the bathroom the guys used in the Locker Room, it was bloody embarrassing. The damn pervs would come around just to see me shower, I had to do it late in the night when nobody was around, but tonight I was tired and just wanted a long relaxing shower. So I passed all the guys in the training room, hoping that none of them will sneak into the bathroom while I bathe. I opened the door and slid in side, I closed the door with a sigh, finally alone, but then I heard the running of water, the sound of spraying, I felt the warm steam, I looked up. Who was here? Most of the Wild Geese and Pip were in the training room, I could see movement behind the shower curtain, I bit my lip, I wanted to relax and take a shower but I can't do it with a male in my presence. I leaned against the door annoyed that I couldn't take my shower at the moment, I turned around and went to go open the door but my shampoo bottle slipped from my grasp and fell to the floor with a loud thud, I winced. I heard no movement in the shower, I turned around to see Alucard...naked in the shower. I blushed red in embarrassment, his cock seeable to me, I quickly glanced away from his pale beautiful body with small beads of water drizzling down him. I bit my bottom lip.

"Police Girl." Alucard grinned liking the affect he had on me.

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't know that you were showering." I said still refusing to look at him.

"It's impolite to not look at your Master when he's speaking to you." Alucard said, I sighed and looked up at him, I looked straight into his eyes not looking at his body, but it seemed worse to look him in the eye. Shivers went up my spine, a shivery gasp escaping my lips, Alucard gave me a toothy grin. "What do you need, Police Girl?"

"Nothing, Sir!" I said quickly hoping he will let me go after this.

"So, you just came in here so you can see me in the shower?" Alucard ask stepping out of the shower and walking closer to me, I looked away from him again. "Such a rude fledging."

"I'm sorry, Master." I said looking back up at him.

"Do you like what you see, Police Girl?" Alucard ask when he was three feet from me, I blushed with a squeak.

"I came in here to shower, Master...not to see you." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Then you may proceed with your showering, Police Girl." Alucard said waving his hand and walking back to his shower.

"Um...actually, Sir, I think that I will come back later." I said reaching down for my shampoo, but as I was bending down something hard poked me in the rear, I jumped back up with another squeak dropping all my stuff, I turned around to see Master, his body only inches from me.

"No need for that, you may take it now." Alucard said his hands slipping to my blouse. "Allow me to assist you."

"Master!" I whined bumping into the wall, Alucard's wet body smashing against mine, I could feel his hard cock and I bit my lip while trying to keep back a moan.

"It's only right for a Master to help his fledging." Alucard purred, I closed my eyes as his fingers went to my buttons and he started to unbutton my shirt.

"Master...I can do it!" I said.

"Hush, Police Girl." Alucard whispered as he unbuttoned the last button, he pulled my blouse off, I was now just in my bra and skirt, I blushed.

"Master..." I whispered, his hands sliding to my backside to reach the zipper to my skirt, I shuttered as he slowly pulled it down and then pulled off my skirt, it fell to the floor next to all my other items. What was happening? Why was he doing this? His hands slid up my back to my bra, slowly and teasingly unclasping it until it also fell to the floor, they bounced free, Alucard growled happily, I went to go cover them but Alucard crushed his body to mine so I couldn't move, my breast smashed to his chest.

"You don't need to be afraid, Seras." Alucard purred, his hands brushing along my bare body, he slid on hand to my panties, his finger sliding under the band, his finger slightly rubbing at my entrance, I arched my back from the touch, he chuckled and tore off my panties. I looked up at Master who grinned down at me, how did this happen? I came in here to take a shower but then end up naked and crushed to Alucard's body, I moaned again remembering that he's naked, his hard cock nudging me at my entrance. "You wish to take a shower, my Childe?" Alucard ask slipping his hand into mine, he lead me over to the shower, my body and mind not really sure what was happening and followed him easily, we both got into the shower, Alucard spinning me around so I faced the water head, my back to him. He pulled me close to his form, his arms around me possessively, the water hitting my breast, his cock hard against my ass, he leaned down and kissed my neck.

"Alucard." I moaned.

"Hush." Alucard whispered soothingly, his lips brushing over my wet neck, his hand trailed down to my groin, he cupped my heat, I moaned again, arching my back into him, I leaned my head back, our eyes met, his crimson eyes shining with amusement and lust. He shifted his head and kissed me on the lips, a hard, ravenous kiss that gave me tingling feelings in my lower stomach, I moaned in his mouth, his tongue slipped out and into mine, running along my fangs and tongue. Alucard turned me around roughly, his arms going around me and pulling me closer, our lips meeting again, it became intense, our heads shifting around as we tried to deepen the kiss and devour each other's mouths. His back hit the wall, he growled annoyed by the lack of space, he changed our positions so my back was against the wall, our lips never leaving each other. Alucard's hand caressing my waist and the other groping my breast, my one arm along his ribcage as the other ran down along his chest. Alucard's hand went to my thigh, he raised my right leg up, on instinct I wrapped it around his waist, we did the same thing to the other leg so he was between my legs, his cock grinding against my groin, I moaned in his mouth.

My fangs scraped against his lower lip, my fangs piercing his tongue, his blood flowing into our mouths, he bit my bottom lip so our blood would mix. My fingers went to his damp hair, I tangled my fingers through his locks, Alucard then thrusted into me, I pulled away and let out a groan, my hand clenching his hair, he cupped my cheek and pulled me back to him, our lips meeting and making another searing kiss. Alucard pumped in and out, his pace fast, the pain eased down and was replaced with ecstasy. My back rubbing up against the wall, I panted in his mouth, our fangs clinking together as we tried to deepen the kiss, I could feel the hot water spraying my legs and his backside. Alucard's hand went to my head, his fingers twirling my hair, he massaged my scalp and tugged on my hair a little. I opened my eyes to stare into his, our tongues came out and played again, entwining around each other, sliding along each other, he then thrusted his tongue in and out of my mouth in a sexual manner, I moaned in his mouth. Alucard thrusted into me harder, I arched my back and moan, my breast smashing into his chest, his hands went to my breast, twisting and pinching the nipples, groping them.

My hands went to his ass, I scraped my nails along the pale flesh, Alucard shivered from my touch, the scent of his blood in the air, I inhaled deeply, I purr coming from me as I closed my eyes and kissed Alucard harder. Alucard finally pulled away from our searing kiss, I moaned and panted, his tongue snaked out and he licked over my lip where there was still blood, my lips were swollen from our kiss. I leaned my head back so my neck was bare for him, he purred happily to his and licked over my jugular, his fangs lightly scraping over my skin, he bit deeply into my neck, I whimpered from the pleasure that I received from it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept him there as he drank up my warm crimson liquid. I laid my forehead against his shoulder as he thrusted into me, oh, god, this amazing feeling, I moaned louder, it was too much, I panted against his skin. The vision of him biting me in Cheddar came to my mind and it just turned me on more, I bit my lip and tried to hold back the moans, not wanting anybody in the training room to hear us. Alucard withdrew his fangs from my neck with a hiss, my blood still covering his fangs, I went to his lips and kissed him, my tongue slipped out and ran along his fangs, tasting my blood, his tongue came out and joined mine.

Alucard grabbed my waist and pumped into me harder with a growl, I leaned more into the wall, my mouth open in a silent scream as the pleasure crashed upon me over and over again. I let out a long moan as I orgasmed, Alucard orgasmed with me, we stood there panting, I looked up at him, he was grinning, he petted my hair, giving me another kiss on the lips before sending me down on the floor. I thought that I was going to fall over but I just stood there like a statue, remembering the great pleasure, Alucard put his hand on the top of my head, I looked back up at him.

"I'll leave you to shower." Alucard said his grin widening, he then disappeared, I just stood there in the shower, remembering everything, how we touched each other, how we kissed each other, how we fucked each other. Only one question running through my head, how did this happen?

* * *

**End of Chapter 4-Showering**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Oh Shit!

**Hello Humans,**

**Hard Smut!**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Oh...shit!**

**Seras, come to my chambers. **Alucard said in my head, my head shot up, come to his chambers?...and did he just call me Seras?

**Uh...yes, Master. **I said and stood up from my chair, I've never been to Master's chambers before, did I do something wrong? No, he called me by my name which means that I'd probably did something right, but what? I stood outside in the hall, my eyes on Master's door, why does he want me? What did I do? I made my way to his door, before opening it I inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly, I opened the door.

"Yes, Master?" I said putting half my body through the door way, I was surprised to see another man here, he didn't work for Hellsing. He was just a few inches shorter then Alucard, his hair black as Master's, his eyes a brown with a hint of crimson, his skin slightly pale, and he was gorgeous. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me, I looked up at them curiously, both of them grinning at me, oh shit, what did I do now, why are they staring at me like that? A shiver going up my spine, the ravenette snickered.

"This is Seras Victoria, my new fledging." Alucard said gesturing his hand towards me, the ravenette bowed, his hand over his chest as he looked down at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Victoria." The ravenette said, I stared at him with wide eyes, gave a small nod and looked up at Alucard.

"Um...Master?" I said.

"This is Sebastian Michaelis, an old friend." Alucard said now gesturing his hand to the ravenette, I looked at the two of them confused, why am I here? I looked at Sebastian, an old friend? Was he a vampire?

"Is...is he a vampire, Sir?" I ask, Sebastian just seemed to find this more amusing.

"No, Lady Seras, I am a demon." Sebastian said.

"A demon?!" I said shocked, demons are real?!

"And one Hell of a butler." Sebastian said.

"It's not polite to yell at your elders, Seras. I thought that I had taught you that." Alucard said walking over to my side, my eyes on him carefully, he stood behind me, his body only inches from mine, he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Perhaps another lesson will teach you." I shivered, his breath wafting over my ear and cheek, he grinned at my reaction, he then turned me around roughly, I opened my eyes to see him completely naked, his hard cock poking at me, I squeaked and tried to pull away.

"Master...you're naked!" I said shocked.

"How bright of you to realize that, Police Girl." Alucard teased, my face turning red in embarrassment, Alucard gripped my arms tightly so I couldn't escape, I tried to pull away but then I felt another form come up against me from behind, once again a hard cock poking at me, I turned deathly pale this time and gulped.

"No need to be afraid, Lady Seras." Sebastian whispered in my ear.

"Master." I barely whispered, I cowered before the two afraid, a pale hand came up, fingernails black, a pentagram on the center of the back hand, it went over my mouth, I would have freaked but it actually calmed me, soothing my nerves, I relaxed and moaned in the hand. I heard them snicker at me again, Alucard's hand slid down my waist, Sebastian's nail slid down the back of my blouse, cutting it open, I arched my back from the feeling, I moaned again. Sebastian removed his hand from my mouth, I looked up at Alucard, he leaned down and kissed me hard, his hands still gripping my arms tightly, I moaned in his mouth. My blouse slid from my form, falling to the floor in parts, I felt lips on the back of my neck, trailing along slowly, once in awhile his tongue licked over my skin. Alucard pulled away grinning, his eyes shifting to my bra, his hands went to my breast, I leaned my head back, it laid on Sebastian's shoulder, he grinned down at me, his eyes filled with amusement and lust. He then leaned down and he lightly kissed me, tender and sweet. Alucard sliced my bra up, it fell to the floor next to my blouse, his hands groped my breast, he growled happily. I wrapped my arms around Sebastian's neck, my fingers tangled in his hair, I moaned when I felt Alucard pinch and twist my nipple, Sebastian grinded himself against my ass.

I pulled away from our kiss, my arms still wrapped about Sebastian's neck as I grinned up at Alucard, Sebastian unzipped my skirt and slid it down my long legs, I stepped out of them and lightly kicked them to the side. I purred happily, Alucard tore off my underpants and threw them to the side, Alucard growled when pulling me closer to him, I hit his chest with a thud, my arms leaving Sebastian's neck. They both smashed themselves closer to my form and started grinding against me, my hands going to Alucard's shoulders as I moaned. Sebastian's hand slid up, brushing over my waist that sent shivers down my spine, to my breast where groped them, pinching the nipple lightly and then twisting it. Sebastian stepped back, just as he did this Alucard and I fell to the floor, my back hitting the cold stone floor, then before I could even think about what was happening, Alucard thrusted up into me. I went to cry out in pain but once more Sebastian's hand went to my mouth, calming me and soothing my nerves, I didn't even realize that Alucard was already pumping in and out of me in a fast pace. Sebastian slid his fingers over my swollen lips, tracing them softly, he then pulled away, I wrapped my arms around Alucard's neck and moaned out to him, I received a purr mixed with a growl.

Sebastian stood just a few feet from us, grinning down at us as Alucard fucked me hard, my legs wrapped about his lower back, his nails embedded in the ground as he growled. Sebastian stroked himself, his eyes no longer crimson, his pupil slit like a cats, his eyes glowing a purplish crimson, I started to pant, my nails digging into the back of Alucard's neck, he groaned happily from the pain. Alucard licked over my neck, I arched my back, my breast smashing to his chest, his breath wafting over my neck, I bared it for him, Alucard bit my neck, drinking deeply with soft growls, they slowly turned to purrs as he devoured my blood. I scraped my fangs over his shoulder, lightly licking it, I gave him small nicks and licked up the blood that welled up, only getting a small taste of his powerful warm blood. Alucard found amusement in this, he released his fangs from my neck and grinned down at me, his hand brushing my hair back, my fangs elongated and I bit into his shoulder, I moaned when tasting his blood.

"Seras." Alucard growled pumping into me faster, I withdrew my fangs from his neck and arched my back with a long moan, Alucard groped my breast. I opened my mouth in a silent scream as Alucard and I both orgasmed, I panted under Alucard, the feeling in my body amazing, I just laid there as I remembered it all. Alucard chuckled and slid himself out of me, I winced from the slight pain that came from it, Alucard stood up and grinned down at me, I didn't know what to think or say, I was confused and I felt amazing. I heard the smacking sound of bare feet as the person walked up closer to me, I my eyes shifted to Sebastian who now stood over me, Alucard circling me. Sebastian kneeled before me, he sat between my legs grinning down at me, his eyes burning into mine, his hand with the pentagram came up and he cupped my cheek.

"If you don't mind me saying so, but you are quite beautiful, Lady Seras." Sebastian said then giving me a soft smile, I couldn't find words, I was still rather confused and kept thinking over what just happened. How did I end up here? Master called me, he introduced us, then they were naked and rubbing against me, then I was naked, and then Alucard was fucking me, and now a complete stranger, a demon was going to fuck me. They both smirked, hearing my thoughts, and now fucking demons can read my mind, I'm just an open book. Sebastian's hand slid down to my breast, brushing over my nipple, circling it slowly, I arched my back from the feeling, I looked up at Alucard who was standing right next to my head behind me, he gave me a toothy grin. Sebastian's hands slid to my wait, caressing them, he then to my surprised flipped me over and set me on my knees, his hard cock grinding against my ass, I squeaked. Alucard kneeled a bit so his cock was only inches from my face, his hand going to the back of my head, his fingers tangling in my short blonde hair, I became wide eyed when the tip of his cock went pass my lips. Just then Sebastian thrusted in me, sending Alucard to my throat, I felt like I was going to choke, that I couldn't breath, I panicked a bit, Sebastian pumping into me at a steady pace. I closed my eyes and relaxed my throat, I took him all in.

My tongue coating his cock with my saliva, my fangs scraping it causing little nicks and blood to well up, I opened my eyes and looked up at Alucard, his eyes filled with hunger and lust, his fangs elongated and he growled as he fucked my mouth. I could feel Sebastian's hand brush over my bare pale back, he traced my spine, I shivered, his hands went to my hair and he brushed it, tangling strands between his fingers.

"So soft." Sebastian whispered. "So perfect." His hand sliding down my curves. "Quite beautiful, Kitten." My eyes became wide from the nick name that I received from my comrades on the Police Force. How did he know...Alucard. Or perhaps he read my mind but either way he knows one of my damn embarrassing nick names. I could tell that he was smirking, knowing that I didn't like the name, his hand slid to my flat stomach and then up to my breast where he pinched my nipples. Sebastian pumped into me harder, I moaned, Alucard clenched my hair as he thrusted himself in and out of my mouth, his nails slightly piercing my scalp, blood drizzling down my back, I felt Sebastian's tongue lick over my bloody back. Alucard shot his seeds down my throat, I gulped not liking the substance, his cock became soft in my mouth, Alucard pulled himself out of my mouth, he petted my hair a few times before sitting down in front of me. Alucard once more clenched my hair, but a little more gently, and he kissed me hard, I heads shifting to deepen the kiss, he slid his tongue into my mouth, sweeping it over my tongue and fangs, he purposefully pierced his tongue on my fangs, blood welled up and we both tasted him.

"Aluca-rd...S-Sebastian." I moaned as I finally orgasmed, not to longer after Sebastian orgasmed. Sebastian pulled out of me, I moaned and fell to the my stomach, my face buried in the ground as I tried to calm down. I once more heard the two snicker, they then laid down beside me, I shifted my head and looked up at Alucard, he grinned down at me, amusement still flashing in his eyes with a hint of lust and desire, I gulped and then whispered in a scared manner. "Master?" I didn't know what to think, I was just ordered to come to his chambers, and like a obedient fledging I did, and then one thing lead to another until we were at this point, I was just fucked by two gorgeous men. Alucard wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, I went to go pushed away, a bit ashamed of what just happened, but then a pale hand with a pentagram came up and covered my mouth, once more soothing my nerves as the two held me close to their forms.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Wow, this one took me awhile, I'm sorry. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Hey there Delilah

**Hello Humans,**

**Not as bad as the last chapter but still kind of hard smut.**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Hey there Delilah**

Bloody hell, all the damn songs I have on my MP3 player and none of them are quite good, or at least none I want to listen to at the moment, I kept pressing the skip button ferociously. I growled at my small device of entertainment, I walked about the Hellsing Manor, not paying attention to where I was going as I focused on my MP3 player, I pressed the skip button once more, my ears being greeted by a guitar. I recognized the song immediately and smiled brightly, I love this song! I turned the volume up until it was practically blasting into my ears but I didn't care.

"Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do." I sung, not sure how loud I was but my mind didn't worry about that. "Time Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true. Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen. Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. What you do to me..." I sung but then I jumped when hearing my name.

"Miss. Victoria!" Sir Integra screamed, I pulled my head phones off and turned around, an angry Sir Integra, a laughing Walter, and an amused Alucard and Pip stood behind me, I blushed embarrassed. "What are you going on about? Who's doing what to you?" I looked at her confused.

"It...it's a song, Sir." I said.

"I find it very inappropriate." Sir Integra said.

"But it's not." I said.

"Do explain, how 'What you do to me' is not inappropriate." Sir Integra said tapping her foot.

"It's...it's about his feelings towards the girl, how she...makes...it's...grrrrrr...It's not sexual..." I didn't know how to explain it to adults that didn't even listen to this kind of music...do they even listen to music? Not the right time to be thinking about that. I laughed nervously, I then quietly and slowly set my MP3 player into Sir Integra's hand and backed out of the room.

* * *

Seras handed me the small device then slowly and shyly backed out of the room, her eyes wide and embarrassed, once she was gone I looked down at the device, the music was still playing.

"What the hell do these kids listen to? All this inappropriate stuff." I said. "And you would think that the way Miss. Victoria is, she wouldn't listen to people singing 'what you do to me'." I shuttered, I don't want to know what she does to him, I pressed a button, taking me to another song, a picture of the singer. "Who the bloody hell is this sick perverted freak?!" I screamed, looking over the man, his skin was white as a sheet, he wore makeup, black lip stick, blue eye shadow, his hair long and black, one of his eyes a different color. Walter looked at the device and then pointed towards his name.

"I believe it's Marilyn Manson, Sir." Walter said.

"Well, that is just awful." I said shoving the device into my pocket.

* * *

I was quite amused to hear Seras singing 'what you do to me', the things I would love to do to her, make her scream in pleasure, hear her scream my name, her body under mine, those delicious long legs around my waist as I fucked her hard. I purred happily to the idea, I appeared in my Childe's room, she was lying on her stomach on her bed, I grinned at her, she didn't notice me.

**What do you want me to do with you? **I ask in her mind, her head shot up, she still didn't notice me.

**Master? **Seras ask.

**Would you like it if I made you scream in pleasure, Police Girl? **I ask, she blushed to this, she bit her bottom lip until it bled, I licked my lips, wanting to pin her to the bed, lick the trail up and then take her. **Answer the question. **I growled, needing an answer now before rapping the poor girl.

**Master...I...**Seras said but didn't finish, I walked over to her, she still didn't notice, quietly and slowly I crawled up onto the foot of her bed, the bed not even moving as I did this, I crawled up her long legs. I heard her gasp when she felt the extra weight on the bed, she shifted her head and looked back up at me with wide eyes.

"Master!" Seras said, I flipped her over so she was now facing me, I lightly sat on her thighs, my cock over her groin.

"Answer the question." I growled again, her eyes shifted nervously.

"Yes." She whispered, I grinned hearing the answer I wanted to hear, I looked at her skirt, I tore it off along with her panties, my hand slid to her groin, I rubbed her clit, she arched her back with a silent moan, my finger moving in small circles. I moved my finger a little, her lower body shot up a bit from the touch, she moaned, I grinned, realizing that I found her sweet spot, I used two fingers to go in small circles, putting some pressure on the touch. She moaned more, she was so wet from my touch, I grinned at her, my hand slid up, brushing pass her waist, I groped her breast. I could feel as she orgasmed, even as she arched her back in a silent scream, I wasn't satisfied, I wanted to hear her scream in pleasure, so I kept rubbing, soft pants coming from her, her chest heaving a bit.

I used my knee to spread her legs wider so she was open to me, I bent down, grabbing her thighs, wrapping my arms around her legs, my tongue slipped out, I licked over her. I licked at the small little ball known as her clit, she bit her finger trying to hold back the moans, her hand clenching the sheets, I snaked my tongue along to her vaginal opening, I thrusted my tongue in, being careful not to break her barriers and lose her virginity. Another muffled moan came, I purred happily as I pleasured her, I kept thrusting my tongue in and out at a steady pace, her hands went to my hair, I could feel her tensing up a bit, she clenched my hair tightly, pulling it kind of hard but this didn't stop me from pleasuring her.

"Alucard!" Seras screamed as she orgasmed once again, I crawled up her form happily, our faces inches from each other, she had a soft smile on her lips, her eyelids half way down in a tired manner, she cupped my cheek and whispered to me. "It's what you do to me."

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Kind of lame ending but whatever. I hope that you enjoyed please review. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Wet

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Wet**

I ran down the wet road, splashing in puddles as I tried to make my way to Hellsing Manor, it was raining hard, thunder heard, the night extra black with all the damn storm clouds, I jumped when hearing thunder, it was quite close. At first it was fine, the night was beautiful with a few rain clouds around the moon, I went shopping in London happily but then it started pouring, and now hear us was, soaked and running home. I didn't have anything to cover with, I knew I should have bought that cute pink jacket in the store, damn! I breathed heavily as I ran, I called Master a few times to see if he would help me but he ignored me, our minds blocked, he was probably off talking to Sir Integra or bugging the soldiers. I finally made it to Hellsing, but I was having trouble breathing, I hunched over and breathed deeply, fuck you Master, he didn't even bother to see what was wrong.

"What was that, Police Girl?" Alucard ask, my eyes became wide and I shot up, I looked to see Alucard standing a few feet from me, there was an invisible force keeping him from the rain, he dry, his eyes flashing with amusement, he gave me a toothy grin.

"Nothing, Sir!" I quickly said.

"I believe your words were 'Fuck you Master'." Alucard said walking closer towards me, my eyes shifted nervously, I sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Master." I said, Alucard came awfully close.

"No, no." Alucard said waving his finger at me as if I was some dog.

"Master?" I ask, he smashed his body against mine.

* * *

I sat on my throne, swirling blood wine around in my glass in a bored manner, my head shot up when I heard Seras thoughts.

**Fuck you Master, he didn't even bother to see what was wrong. **I growled annoyed by my disrespectful fledging, I appeared before her, an invisible force keeping me from the rain, I was surprised to see her in this state. She was soaking wet, her clothes quite see through, her golden spikey hair sticking to her round face, her blue eyes sparkling in the storm, small beads of water rolling down her beautiful pale skin, I instantly became hard when seeing her. I grinned then.

"What was that, Police Girl?" I ask, she shot up scared, realizing that I heard her thoughts and that she was in deep shit, I gave her a toothy grin.

"Nothing, Sir!" Seras said rather quickly.

"I believe your words were 'Fuck you Master'." I said walking over towards her, she looked nervous by this, she sighed, looking ashamed of herself, her big blue eyes looked up at me with a hint of sadness shining in them.

"I'm sorry, Master." Seras said, I came closer to her, our bodies only a few inches from each other.

"No, no." I said waving my finger at her.

"Master?" Seras ask, I smashed my body against hers, my arms wrapped around her, her clothes soaking mine but I didn't care.

"Is that what you want, Police Girl?" I ask. "To fuck your Master?"

"I...I didn't mean it that way...Sir." Seras said trying to pull out of my embrace.

"Then why say, 'fuck you Master'?" I ask teasing her.

"I was...just angry, Master...I didn't mean it in a sexual manner." Seras said.

"So you were being disrespectful?" I ask, she stopped her struggling and looked at the ground ashamed again.

"Yes, Sir." Seras said, I grinned.

"Well, I think that I have to punish you then, my sweet Seras." I said brushing my hand against her cheek, she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Sir!" Seras whined, I chuckled.

"It's rather rude, saying you're going to do something for your Master and then not do it." I said.

"BUT SIR, I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN IT THAT WAY!" Seras panicked.

"That's why I'm punishing you." I purred, I fell to the ground, pulling her with me, she hit my chest with a thud, she looked down at me with wide eyes, the rain hitting our faces, thunder being heard around us. The lightening lighting up the sky, lighting up her face, she was so beautiful, I cupped her cheek. My clothes disappeared, she made an odd noise then her face turning red in embarrassment, I ripped off her skirt.

"Master!" Seras said.

"Yes?" I ask, her lip trembled, she buried her face in my chest and shivered, I chuckled and petted her hair. "Do you not want me?" She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I...I...I'm...I don't know." Seras said looking at the ground sad.

"Will this change your mind?" I ask, before she could ask what, I captured her lips, I was surprised to feel her kiss me back, her arms going around my neck. My hands slid to her lower half, I ripped off her panties, she pulled away from our kiss and gasped from the cool night air, the rain hitting her backside.

"Master?" Seras whimpered, her reply was a snicker, she looked down at my long hard cock, her eyes going wide, her mouth slightly open as she stared, jokingly my hand rose up, I slid it under her jaw and closed her mouth, I chuckled at her. Seras gulped, she then looked back up at me with lust in her eyes, I cupped her cheek. "Master." Seras moaned.

"You may start the punishment anytime." I said grinning, she licked her lips and looked back down at my cock, to my surprise she impaled herself onto my shaft, I moaned out to her, she groaned from the pain. My hands went to her waist, I thrusted my hips up, pumping in and out of her, Seras grabbed my arms and joined me in the rhythm, low moans coming from her. I tore off her shirt, the rain hit her breast, the small water beads traveling downwards to her flat stomach, I purred, my tongue snaked out and I licked up the small beads that covered her pale skin. I could hear the thunder in the background but I didn't care as I tasted my female's skin, I scraped my fangs against her breast, her breast bouncing as we fucked each other, I bit into her left breast, she arched her back and moaned loudly.

Seras' hands went to my chest, she lightly scraped her nails over my skin, I bit harder, she dug her nails into my skin, blood welling up, she raked her nails down to my abs. I moaned from the pain, she does know how to please me, I withdrew my fangs from her breast, I took one of her hands and licked up the blood that lied on the tips of her fingers and under her fingernails, she got shivers from the feeling of her fingers in my mouth. The rain started to wash away the blood on my chest, her eyes turned a dark crimson, her head shot down and she licked over my chest, trying to get all the blood, I moaned once more. I heard her purr happily as she licked up my blood, I snickered.

"Enjoying my blood, Police Girl?" I ask remembering all the times she denied my blood, she ignored me and kept purring while licking, I snickered again. I thrusted up into her harder, her head shot up and she moaned, my hand gripped the back of her neck roughly, I pulled her down and smashed her lips to mine, her eyes wide. I looked at her quite amused, I shot my tongue into her mouth, her tongue hesitant but slowly she ran it along mine until our tongues were entwining, our saliva mixing. I could still taste a bit of my blood in her mouth, she moaned in my mouth, her arms wrapped around my neck and pulling me closer trying to deepen the kiss.

"Master." Seras moaned after pulling away from our searing kiss, her breath wafting over my face, her wet hair sticking to her round face, I brushed some of the hair back, she did the same to mine. I kissed her again, my hand going to the back of her head and holding her there so this time she couldn't escape, but she didn't even try, this time her tongue snaked itself into my mouth and played with my tongue. Our heads shifting around as we devoured each other's mouths, I orgasmed, I pulled away from our kiss and moaned, my nails digging into her arms now, I kept thrusting into her until she finally orgasmed. I then pulled her closer to me and just laid there with her, the rain still going on, thunder still crashing madly, lightening lighting up the sky.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Truth or Dare?

**Hello Humans,**

**Okay, this chapter may be kind of weird but whateves. **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Truth or Dare? **

Alucard, Pip, and I sat in the living room, it's been quite a boring few days, no missions, everybody was happy that nobody had to work and we could relax, but after awhile it just became so boring sitting around doing nothing. At first, I was just sitting here watching TV, but nothing was on, then Pip walked in and sat with me, and then an hour later, surprisingly, Alucard appeared and sat with us, and for once, he wasn't being a total ass. We sat in silence as we let our mind wanders, none of us paying attention to the TV, I then heard someone laughing a bit, Alucard and I looked over at the smiling Pip, he looked at us.

"Perhaps we should play Truth or Dare." Pip said jokingly.

"What?" I ask, his smile fell, he pointed at the TV, I looked over, there were a bunch of girls sitting around, doing the same thing we were doing, absolutely nothing, and now they were entertaining themselves with a game of Truth or Dare.

"What are we, a bunch of silly school girls?" Alucard hissed, Pip raised his hands in the air.

"I was just kidding, man." Pip said, we turned back to the TV and watched as the girls made each other do silly/ridiculous things, or tell them there secrets, most very personal. I heard Alucard snicker, I looked over at him, he was smirking, his eyes glowing a dark crimson in amusement, I gulped, not liking that look.

"Master?" I whined.

"Perhaps we could make this game very interesting." Alucard said, looking at Pip and me, we both gulped.

"I was just kidding." Pip said again.

"Do we have to, Master?" I ask leaning back in the seat and folding my arms.

"Do you prefer doing nothing?" Alucard ask, Pip and I both looked at each other, we shrugged our shoulders with a sigh and turned towards Alucard ready for the stupid game, he grinned amused. "Seras?"

"Truth." I said not falling for the silly tasks that he will make me do.

"Who was your first wet dream?" Alucard ask, my face turned red in embarrassment, I really didn't expect him to ask I really really personal question, I should have known. I can't change my answer because he'll know that I'm lying, I hung my head in shame and embarrassment, also shy for the man sat in this very room and he would soon hear.

"Pip." I whispered, the first time I woke up wet was when Pip and I first met, there was something about him that I absolutely loved, I dreamt about him touching me, not fucking me, but rubbing his fingers over my clit and groping my breast, and I woke up wet. Pip smirked with a laugh.

"Really?" Pip ask, I glared up at him, warning him to never mention it again, he gulped, Alucard chuckled amused. "Uh...Alucard? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Alucard said with a toothy grin.

"I dare you to grope Sir Integra while in your leather outfit." Pip said grinning, I covered my mouth trying to muffle my laughs, Alucard stood grinning still, his tight leather outfit on, he then dematerialized. Pip and I sat there for a minute or so, we then heard noises.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Sir Integra screamed and then five gunshots could be heard, Alucard materialized in the living room wearing his red trench coat, he had bullet holes in his head and chest, the laughed madly.

"Damn, he actually did it." Pip muttered surprised but was chuckling, they then turned towards me with amused eyes, I sighed annoyed.

"Um...Pip, Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Dare." Pip said shrugging his shoulders.

"Shit." I whispered, not I have to think of a good dare that could beat his. "I dare you to go up to Walter and say 'I Love You'." It wasn't great but I didn't care, Alucard rolled his eyes and Pip sighed.

"Where is the poor butler?" Pip ask. "Oh, Walter."

"Did somebody call me?" Walter ask walking out of the kitchen and looking at us, Pip slowly walked over to Walter, he took the elder man's hand, in with big, innocent eyes he said it.

"Walter, I love you." Pip said, the words so warm and meaningful, Walter just stared at him not amused.

"I beg your pardon?" Walter ask pulling his hand away.

"I'm not repeating it." Pip said waving his hand and walking away from the confused butler, he looked down at me. "Happy?" I smirked up at him.

"Very." I said, Walter looked at us as if we were crazy and then walked out of the room shaking his head, Pip sat down beside me again. We looked up at Alucard, he grinned at us once again.

"Bernadotte?" Alucard ask.

"Uh...truth." Pip said.

"Who do you jerk off to at night?" Alucard ask, Pip grinned.

"Everybody knows that, not so embarrassing, Alucard." Pip said. "Seras, who else?" I turned a dark shade of red.

"WHAT?!" I screamed backing away from the two men, they both laughed at me.

"I guess not everybody knew." Pip said.

"PIP!" I whined.

"Seras, Truth or Dare?" Pip ask, I slowly sat down next to Pip.

"Truth." I said.

"Innocent little Seras." Alucard said.

"What?" I ask.

"You're are avoiding the dares, you're just going to keep picking truth no matter how embarrassing the question is." Alucard said.

"Will it make you two happy if I picked dare?" I ask annoyed, Pip nodded and Alucard's grin widened, I sighed. "Fine, dare!"

"I dare you to touch yourself." Pip said smirking at me.

"EXCUSE ME?!" I said jumping away from the two men again.

"Innocent little Seras." Alucard purred again, I glared at him in anger. I was not so innocent and that was a very personal thing to make me do and in front of the two! "You have to obey the rules, my dear." Alucard leaned back in his seat, his amused crimson eyes on me, I felt naked in front of the two, I gulped. I slowly sat back down on the couch, I slipped my skirt up and slid my undies down a bit, I closed my eyes as my hand slid to my groin, I slipped a finger in and started to pleasure myself. I rubbed against my clit, going in small circles, I arched my back and moan from the pleasant feeling I got when I touched myself. I heard the two males gulp, I could feel their eyes on me, at first I was disgusted but then I completely forgot that they were there and just enjoyed my moment as I pleasured myself.

I slipped another finger in, adding more pressure, I rubbed faster, I could feel myself coming, tingling feelings going through my body, I became so wet, my back arched, my heart racing, small moans coming from me, I orgasmed. I opened my eyes, revealing a burning dark crimson, I let out a shivery moan and slowly pulled my hand from my groin, I then remembered that I was in front of the males, I quickly pulled up my undies and slid my skirt down. I looked over at them with wide, embarrassed eyes, they were both just sitting there staring at me with wide eyes, mouths slightly open, I wasn't so surprised to see a bulge in Pip's pants but I saw a bulge in Alucard's pants, I blushed and turned away while biting my lip. Once more they gulped, I clenched my skirt, my two fingers wet with my cum, I cleared my throat and gave them a side glance.

"Uh...so?" I said looking away again.

"That was hot." Pip whispered.

"I didn't know that I had such a naughty little fledging." Alucard purred, I looked up at him my eyes turning back to blue, he grinned.

"So...Alucard, Truth or Dare?" I quickly ask wanting to get off the topic of me pleasuring myself in front of them.

"Dare." Alucard said.

"I dare you to kiss Pip." I said with a smirk, Alucard glared at me, Pip looked at me with a wide eye.

"You are taking things to far, Police Girl." Alucard growled.

"What?" Pip ask gulping.

"You have to obey the rules, Master." I purred, the started ranting but I didn't pay any attention, perhaps I can do them on more and then they will listen to me. I purred happily as I raised my hand, looking at my two wet fingers, my tongue snaked out and I licked over my forefinger, the boys immediately stopped ranting, I stick both of my fingers in my mouth and sucked on them. My tongue licked over my fingers, licking up all the cum that remained, I then slid my fingers out with a moan, my two fingers now covered with my salvia. I looked back at the two, they were once again wide eyed, lust flashing in their eyes, I waved my hand at them, the same hand that was wet with my cum just moments ago. "Kiss." I ordered, Alucard and Pip turned towards each other, and in just a split second their lips met, Alucard pulled away with a growl, and Pip pulled away with a gag, they both glared at me.

"Are you happy now?" Pip ask again.

"Very." I purred.

"Seras?" Alucard ask.

"Dare." I sighed.

"I dare you to touch me." Alucard purred.

"Hey." Pip said.

"And Bernadotte." Alucard said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, why didn't I realize before that I was playing Truth or Dare with two men, one who found me sexually attractive and the other slowly finding me sexually attractive. Damn this game. "DO I HAVE TO?!"

"Yes." Alucard hissed, I stood up and walked over to them, I sat between the two.

"No more then a minute." Pip said.

"Oh, I feel a lot better knowing that." I sarcastically said, I looked at the floor as the two unbuckled their pants, this was so ridiculous, why am I doing this? Am I going to actually do this? I never seen a cock before, nor have I ever touched one. Shivers went down my spine.

"Snap out of your thoughts, Police Girl." Alucard ordered, I sighed and rested my hands on their knees, I slid up their thighs until the tip of my fingers met something hard and fleshy. I jerked my hands back scared, I took a deep breath and slowly slid my hands back up until I came across their cocks again, I slid my fingers over them, I felt both of them shutter from the touch. I gulped as I wrapped my fingers around their length, I closed my eyes tightly and more shivers went down my spine, they both snickered at me, I could feel as they both became harder in the palm of my hand.

My fore fingers brushed over them, my thumbs rubbed lightly against the tip of their cocks, Alucard seemed to be a lot bigger then Pip, a really soft low moan came from me, I bit my lip hoping that neither one of them heard it. But the way the two snicker once again told me that they did hear it, I blushed red in embarrassment, I then lightly raked one of my nails down their length, Alucard moaned liking the feeling, Pip groaned in pain. I opened my eyes and pulled my hands away again, I quickly stood up and walked away from the two not wanting to say anymore or look at them, I sat down back in my seat from before and kept my hands away from my face...or any other bare parts of my body, I just held them in my lap, feeling disgusted with myself. I heard Pip chuckle, I gave side glance, he was buckling up his pants with a grin, he looked at me.

"Truth or Dare?" Pip ask me, I rolled my eyes with a scoff, they both wanted to torture me...or perhaps fuck me either one. I wouldn't be surprised if one of the dares would be really really sexual, that next time, instead of touching each other we will be actually fucking. I shuttered, no, no, no!

"Truth." I said, I looked back over at Pip, he was leaning back in his seat, he didn't seem to happy with the fact that I picked Truth but he was still smiling.

"Have you ever dreamt or thought about either Alucard or me touching you?" Pip ask.

"She already told us that she had a wet dream about you." Alucard said.

"Yes, I know." Pip said and then turned back to me. "Other then that one dream of me." I gulped and looked at the floor again.

"Yes." I whispered, they seemed intrigued then and leaned closer to me, waiting for me to say more. I smirked at them. "Only one question and I answered it already."

"Shit." Pip muttered under his breath.

"Pip, Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Truth." Pip said.

"Have you ever thought about fucking Integra?" I ask.

"Excuse me?" We heard Sir Integra on the balcony, we all panicked...except for Master, for he was an asshole that found everything amusing, mostly when his human Master was flaming with rage.

"NOTHING!" I quickly said leaning back in my seat and covering my face with my hands, but then I remembered what I touched with these hands and quickly pulled them away with a squeak.

"I do not want to hear such things from you again, Miss. Victoria. Is that clear?" Sir Integra ask.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry." I said, we then heard her walk away, one she was out of ear shot they both started laughing, I glared at them in anger. "Just answer the damn question!"

"Yes, I have...but she's not really my type." Pip said.

"Seras?" Alucard purred, I looked at him, but regretted it. His eyes were burning into mine, filled with lust and amusement.

"T-truth." I said.

"I dare you to flirt with one of us." Alucard said, I was actually kind of surprised, this one wasn't as bad as the others but still had to bloody flirt with one of them. What to even do?

"Wait...I said truth." I whined.

"I know, listen to your Master, Seras." Alucard purred.

"Fine." I said and stood up, I looked at the two and then walked over to Master, something kept telling me to do this to him, my demon purring happily. I sat down in his lap, wrapped my arms around his neck, he surprised me when he gave me a toothy grin and wrapped his arms around my waist possessively. I leaned in closer to him, my lips just inches from his ear, my breath wafting over his skin, I then nibbled on his ear with a small pant, I kissed his earlobe, my tongue licked over it lightly, I gave it one last small kiss and pulled away. I never actually flirted with a guy so I'm not sure if this was too much flirting or not considered as flirting, but I bit my lip nervously and got up off of his lap.

"Alucard, Truth or Dare?" Pip ask when there was a long moments of silence, Alucard stared at me, a grin still present on his face, I gulped not liking the look one bit, I couldn't look away either which just bothered me more.

"Dare." Alucard purred.

"I dare you to kiss Seras as your Girlycard." Pip said smirking, what?! I jumped, looking at Pip. He wanted Alucard...as a girl...and kiss me?! A shadow cast over me, I looked up to see a fifteen year old girl, long black hair, crazy crimson eyes, her/his sick grin on her/his face, she/he wore this white outfit.

"Seras." Alucard purred, the girl version of himself holding out a hand, I sighed and took the hand, she/he helped me up, I stood up and stood in front of Alucard, he was still taller but only by a few inches, I didn't have to crane my neck to look up at her/him. Alucard chuckled before leaning down, our lips met, his crimson eyes burning into my blue orbs, I squeaked when she/he wrapped her/his arms around me and pulled me closer. Now, I'll admit, I've always wanted to kiss Alucard, wanted him to hold me, dreamt about it but not as his Girlycard. Finally Alucard pulled away, chuckles coming from him, I saw that he was back to himself, still a foot or two taller then me, he pat my head and walked back to his seat, I sat back down.

"Alucard, Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Dare." Alucard purred.

"Have you ever thought about seducing Sir Integra or me?" I ask curious.

"I do believe that I said 'Dare', my dear." Alucard said.

"I know, I don't care." I said. "Answer the damn question."

"Yes, many a nights." Alucard purred, I gulped, but which, who did he thought about seducing?

"Seras?" Alucard ask.

"Truth." I said, they both then leaned closer to me.

"Who have you thought/dreamt about touching you?" Alucard ask.

"Not including the dream about me." Pip added, my face flushed, I completely forgot about that bloody question.

"M-Master Alucard." I whispered.

"Such a naughty fledging, dreaming about your Master touching you." Alucard said finding this all to amusing.

"Alucard, Truth or Dare?" Pip ask.

"Dare." Alucard said.

"I dare you to touch Seras." Pip said, Alucard stood up, but before he could take a step I jumped from my seat and held my hands out.

"NO!" I said. "Why did I ever play this bloody game with you people?!" I ask turning around, heading back to the basement, to my room. "I have a dare for the both of you, go fuck yourselves." I said and flipped them off.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Truth or Dare? Part 2

**Hello Humans,**

**Some of you wanted the game to continue on, I will do this but I don't think that it will be as good as the first. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Truth or Dare? Part 2**

Before I could take another step to the basement, Alucard appeared in front of me, his eyes burning with fury, he gritted his teeth, he gripped my wrist painfully.

"Such a disrespectful fledging." Alucard growled.

"Master, you are not going to touch me." I said glaring up at him, he grinned at me, he leaned down closer to me so our faces were only inches away.

"That is what you think, my dear." Alucard said petting my hair, I tried to pull away but he just pulled me closer.

"Master! Stop! No!" I yelled. "You know this is like rape!" Alucard just chuckled.

"But I know you crave my touch, Seras." Alucard purred in my ear. "I know what you like." He said as his hand brushed over my waist, pleasant shivers went through me, a tingling in my lower stomach.

"Alucard...Master...please don't." I begged trying to push his hand away.

"Now, now. Calm yourself." Alucard said nuzzling my neck, he picked me up and carried me back to the couch, I struggled more, Alucard sat down setting me in his lap, my back to his chest. His knee crammed itself between my thighs and pulled them farther apart, I squeaked and struggled more, his one arm around me and I couldn't escape.

"Master, this is so wrong." I said.

"Hush, my Childe." Alucard purred, nuzzling my neck, his hand raised my skirt, and then he slid my panties down a bit, his light touch on my groin was enough to make me arch my back with a low moan, Alucard grinned. His two fingers slipped in, he rubbed my clit, my head fell back onto his shoulder as I moaned, he was doing small torturous circles, I tried to push against him to at least get more pressure on the spot but he just chuckled and pulled me back.

"Please..." I moaned needing the touch, I spread my thighs wider so I was more open for him, Alucard purred and I finally got what I want, Alucard rubbed harder and faster against me. The touch felt so good, I tried to hold back the moans, small tingling feelings went about my lower stomach, my breathing was a bit off, my heart racing, I arched my back and orgasmed. I closed my eyes and relaxed against Master, Alucard snickered and pulled his fingers from me, I felt his wet fingers on my lips, I opened my eyes, seeing my cum encasing his fingers. Alucard slid his fingers in my mouth, running it along my tongue, he then pulled them out, I watched him carefully as he lifted the hand to his mouth and slipped the two fingers in his mouth, he purred, his eyes burning into mine as he did this. Alucard grinned and pulled the fingers from his mouth, he fixed my panties and skirt and then slid me off his lap.

"Woah." Pip said, I blushed remembering that he was here and witnessed the whole thing, I sat back down in my spot next to Pip.

"I believe...it's my turn." I said.

"What the hell is going on down here? First Alucard appearing his damn leather and groping me, then the two of you are talking about Pip fucking me, and now Seras is moaning." Sir Integra said.

"We are playing a childish game, care to join us?" Alucard ask grinning up at his human master, Sir Integra shrugged her shoulders and sat down between Pip and I.

"Alright...Integra, Truth or Dare?" I ask, she looked at me with a smirk.

"Really? You're all just sitting around playing a teenage girl game?" Sir Integra ask. "Truth."

"Have you ever thought about fucking Alucard or Pip?" I ask, her eyes became wide and then she looked absolutely furious.

"What the hell of kind of game are you playing?" Sir Integra ask.

"Pretty much sexual Truth or Dare." I said shrugging. "It's horrible." I whispered to her.

"You didn't seem to mind it a moment ago, my dear Seras." Alucard purred, I blushed and looked away from him.

"How could you let him treat you in such away, Police Girl?" Sir Integra ask.

"Hey, I told them to go fuck themselves while flipping them off..." I said.

"That a girl." Sir Integra said with a smile.

"But then Alucard became pissed and touch me inappropriately." I said.

"Shit." Sir Integra said.

"So, you want to play?" Pip ask.

"Fine." Sir Integra said.

"Please answer the question." I said. "Have you ever thought about fucking Alucard or Pip?"

"Alucard...I have no interest in Pip...no offence." Sir Integra said pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

"Well, that was straight forward." Pip said.

"Aw, my Master does love her servant." Alucard said.

"Shut up." Sir Integra said after taking a long drag from her cigar.

"Seras?" Alucard ask.

"Dare." I whispered.

"I dare you to kiss Integra." Alucard said grinning, Pip laughed, Sir Integra and I completely froze, she then looked down at me with cold blue eyes, shivers went down my spine.

"I am not kissing Sir Integra." I said.

"Why not? You already allowed me to touch you." Alucard said, I glared at him for mentioning it, Sir Integra and I stayed in our spots, refusing to kiss each other, Alucard's grin widened. "If you do not do this, Police Girl, I will think that you like my touch better. Maybe I should change the dare..." Alucard stood up, I froze scared, he slowly walked towards me, I squeaked and gripped Sir Integra's neck roughly, I pulled her to me and kissed her hard on the lips, I heard Alucard chuckle amused. Sir Integra was at first wide eyed but now she glared at me, her fist clenched, I quickly pulled away, she grunted and wiped her lips.

"Miss. Victoria!" Sir Integra yelled, turning red in anger, I bit my lip.

"It's not like I wanted to do it! Master was going to touch me again!" I said pointing at Alucard.

"I don't care if he was going to fuck you, you should have not done that." Sir Integra yelled, Alucard chuckled again.

"Does this mean I can fuck my fledging?" Alucard ask, I turned red in embarrassment.

"Master!" I screamed.

"No!" Sir Integra said waving her hand annoyed at her servant.

"Shame." Alucard joked.

"Alucard, Truth or Dare?" Pip ask.

"Dare." Alucard said.

"I dare you to grind yourself against Integra." Pip said.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?!" Sir Integra screamed, turning red in anger, I cowered before the frightening woman, Alucard looked pissed about the task, his eyes going to me, a wicked grin then appeared on his face. Alucard stood up and walked over to Sir Integra, she glared up at him. "Alucard, you will not..." but she didn't get to finish, Alucard gripped her hand and pulled her up and into his chest, he grinned down at her.

"Why, it's just a game, Master?" Alucard purred, my eyes became wide, was he actually going to do it?! I felt anger come over me, I growled at the human that was so close to my Master, he was holding her possessively like he with me a few times tonight. My eyes turned a dark crimson when Alucard started grinding himself against her, I snarled again, and before I knew what I was doing, I was standing next to the two. I pulled Integra out of Alucard's arms, I gripped his trench coat and rubbed my head against his chest like a cat wanting attention, I buried my face in his chest and purred happily, I then shifted my head and glared at Sir Integra for touching my Master. Alucard chuckled at me, his one hand petting my hair as the other wrapped around my waist possessively, I smiled happily. Integra smirked at us.

"I believe it's my turn. Alucard, Truth or Dare?" Sir Integra ask.

"Dare." Alucard repeated, holding me close to him.

"I dare you to fuck Seras." Sir Integra said grinning. "You two just can't seem to stay off each other."

"SIR INTEGRA!" I screamed surprised.

"What's wrong, Police Girl?" Sir Integra ask puffing on her cigar. "Don't want to be fucked by your bad, perverted Master?" I bit my lip with a moan, Sir Integra and Pip smirked while standing up, they both left the room, I watched after them, my breathing unsteady, what just happened?! WHAT?! I looked up at Alucard with wide eyes, he had a dark sinful grin on his face that made my heart race, my face to flush, I gulped.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**Yeah, I'm sorry for not adding in their sex scene thing. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	10. Truth or Dare? Part 3

**Hello Humans,**

***Sigh* looks like I'm doing another part to Truth or Dare. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Truth or Dare? Part 3**

"I dare you to fuck Seras." Sir Integra said grinning. "You two just can't seem to stay off each other."

"SIR INTEGRA!" I screamed surprised.

"What's wrong, Police Girl?" Sir Integra ask puffing on her cigar. "Don't want to be fucked by your bad, perverted Master?" I bit my lip with a moan, Sir Integra and Pip smirked while standing up, they both left the room, I watched after them, my breathing unsteady, what just happened?! WHAT?! I looked up at Alucard with wide eyes, he had a dark sinful grin on his face that made my heart race, my face to flush, I gulped.

"Well, Seras, it looks as if we're alone." Alucard purred.

"Uh...Master..." I muttered, shivering in his arms. "I think that it's my turn now and I dare you not to fuck me." I whispered but then his hand slid down my waist and he cupped my heat, I jumped with a squeak. "Or touch me!" I quickly added, my reply was a chuckle.

"I don't think I chose which I wanted." Alucard purred, nuzzling my neck. "Truth."

"A-alright?" I said confused, Alucard forced a question into my mind. "Do you wish to fuck me?" Alucard looked down at me with a grin.

"I thought you would never ask." Alucard said.

"Master! You forced those words into my mouth!" I yelled angry but embarrassed at the same time.

"Does it matter what I did? Just as long as we _do it._" Alucard purred, I gulped, he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. "What an innocent little fledging. What have I told you about obeying the rules of the game?"

"But Sir!" I whined, he put his finger to my lips.

"Silence is a virtue, my dear." Alucard said, Alucard pushed me back onto the couch, my head hit the arm rest, I looked up at him with scared wide eyes as he landed lightly on me. Before I could crawl out from under him, his arms came around my form and pulled me closer to him, my arms crushed against his chest. "You don't have to be so scared, my Draculina." Alucard leaned down and kissed me hard, I couldn't help but moan, my arms betraying me and wrapping around him so he couldn't move.

"Sir." I whispered as he pulled away with a chuckle, his hand brushing my cheek. "Master."

"Yes, Seras?" Alucard purred giving me a toothy grin, I licked my lips nervously, I then leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, he just chuckled at me. "Impatient are we?" I bit my lip with a blush.

"Master...I'm...scared." I admitted, Alucard brushed his lips over my cheek in a distracting way, his breath wafting over my skin, a small shivery gasp came from me.

"Why?" Alucard purred.

"You know why, Master." I said.

"Too innocent." Alucard whispered in my ear, my eyes glowed a dark crimson.

"Do you prefer my demon then?" I ask glaring at him, he looked at me with amusement, another chuckle from him.

"No." Alucard purred while brushing my cheek again, my eyes turned back to a sky blue, I purred from his touch. "Relax...kitten." I glared at him for the old nickname but forgot it when Alucard's knee separated my legs so he was cradled between my thighs. I gasped surprised.

* * *

Seras turned a red in embarrassment, such an innocent Childe of mine, I gave her a malicious grin, I wanted to see her freak out more, my clothes vanished, leaving me naked on top of the small vampiress. Seras squeaked, she started to shiver as her eyes became wide, I pinned her arms down over her head, her eyes shifted from my face to my chest to my...nope she quickly looked up before she could look down any farther.

"M-Master." Seras whined with a gulp.

"Yes, my dear?" I purred with a toothy grin.

"You're...you're...n-naked." Seras whispered, I chuckled at her.

"So I am." I said. "Shall I make it less awkward?" Her clothes then vanished, her big breast seeable, she shrieked.

"Master!" Seras screamed, I didn't pay any attention to her and just nuzzled her neck, I thrusted up into her, she gave another shriek from the sudden pain. I kissed along her jugular trying to calm her, I licked over her left nipple, she shuttered, arching her back with a moan, I slipped the hard nipple into my mouth, my fangs scraping it lightly, my tongue licking over it. I pumped in and out of her hard, I bit into her right breast, her warm blood pouring into my mouth, she was delicious, so good. "Master." Seras moaned.

I lightly scraped my nails along her wrist, blood drizzling down them, I crushed my lips to hers, my tongue invading her mouth, rubbing against her fangs and tongue. Seras dug her nails into the back of my hands, she moaned, her heals lightly digging into my lower back, she devoured my mouth in a ravenous way, wanting more. I pulled out of our searing kiss, she bit her lip with a groan, blood drizzled from her lip, I licked it up happily, I gripped one of her wrist and brought it to my lips, she watched carefully as my fangs elongated. I bit deeply into her pale wrist, her head shot back and she groaned from the pain that came, I bit down harder, more blood rushing into my mouth.

"Alucard." Seras moaned closing her eyes, I withdrew my fangs, I licked over her wrist, my serpent tongue running along her palm up to her small fingers, my fangs scraping over them making small nicks, blood beads sliding down the fingers. I stuck her finger into my mouth, my tongue running along it, her eyes shot open and she looked at me slightly shocked, I purred happily. I went back to kissing my Draculina, she wrapper her arms around my neck, her fingers going to my hair and playing with it.

* * *

I finished up in the kitchen, dishes cleaned from dinner, floor mopped, everything wiped off, I smiled happily at the clean kitchen. I looked at the clock, it was just about two o'clock in the morning, I stretched, Sir Integra was in the living room the last time I saw her, so I'm taking it that she doesn't want her tea tonight, she was relaxing with friends. I'm glad that she's getting out more. I turned off the kitchen lights and stepped out into the foyer, but my ears were greeted with odd noises, my eyes became wide, I slowly looked to my left to where the living room was.

I saw the back of the couch but I could see a bare pale back, his hips thrusting, I saw arms outstretched, it looked to be a young girl's arms, they were also pale, blonde spikey hair was just seeable, and I could see black hair on the one that was on top of the girl. I started to blush when I realized that it was the two vampires, Miss. Seras Victoria and Lord Alucard, Seras was moaning quite loudly, soft growls mixed with purrs coming from Alucard, Seras bared her fangs and then bit deeply into Alucard's neck, her eyes a dark crimson. I cleared my throat, neither one of them noticed, I shook my head and quickly started to walk towards the stairs, I couldn't help but keep side glancing at the two love making vampires.

Mental note: Steam clean couch...or buy a new one. I shook my head for the final time and went up the stairs to my room.

* * *

For the first time since working here, I saw Sir Integra laugh, and this wasn't just a small chuckle, she was holding her sides with some tears streaming down, I laughed with her. We could hear Alucard and Seras from all the way up here. Seras was at first freaking out and then we heard loud sex moans, Alucard growling, and poor Walter was so red in the face when he passed the study fast.

"I'm never going to let her forget this." Sir Integra said through laughs.

"I should tape record them and play every time she walks into the training room." I joked.

"Go get it! Go get it!" Sir Integra said waving her hand and laughing, I was surprised because I was just joking but I ran off to get a tape recorder.

* * *

I pumped into Seras faster, I could feel that I was almost there, my nails dug into her shoulder, the other digging into her arm, Seras' hand was tangled in my hair as the other gripped my arm, she was almost there to, I could feel it. My balls tightened and I spilled my seeds into her, Seras arched her back with gasps and she orgasmed, she looked blissful and then her eyes wide, she looked up at me blushing again.

"Holy shit...I was just fucked by my Master." Seras whispered, I chuckled at her.

"Yes, you were just fucked by your Master." I purred pulling myself out of her, she winced and then sat up, I stood up, my clothes appearing.

"Master...did you fuck me...just because of this stupid game?" Seras ask, I looked at her offended, I grinned at her when I saw those sad blue eyes, her clothes reappeared on her. I took her hand, she stood up and looked up at me.

"No, Seras. I wouldn't have taken you as a lover just because of a stupid game, I took you because I wanted you." I said and brushed her cheek. "You are mine and will forever be mine." She gave me a small smile, her arms wrapped around my neck as she stood on her tip toes.

"Thank you, Master." Seras purred as she lightly kissed me on the lips.

"You two are finally finished?" Sir Integra ask, I growled annoyed that we were interrupted, Seras pulled away and looked at my Master.

"Uh...yes." Seras said blushing again, Sir Integra was smirking, Pip was trying to hold back laughs, I grinned amused.

"Did you enjoy it?" Sir Integra ask with a laugh, Seras stared at her with wide eyes.

"SIR INTEGRA!" Seras said.

"I believe she did..." Pip said. "The way she sounded." He pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play, the sound of Seras' moans came to my ears, soft growls from me, I chuckled amused. I looked down at my Childe, her whole face was red in embarrassment, she was biting the hell out of her bottom lip, blood practically pouring from her lip, her eyes wide, her fists clenched. Pip and Sir Integra started to burst out laughing again.

"You're mean!" Seras said folding her arms and looking away from the two, but she was still super embarrassed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**Alright, that's the END of Truth or Dare. I will try to work on Alucard's Bets tonight. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	11. Hide and Seek

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Which New Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Hide and Seek**

I happily washed the shampoo from my hair as I hummed, today wasn't so bad, got out, fought some ghouls, came back to Hellsing, had a few laughs with the soldiers, now here I was showering. I sighed and turned off the hot water, I opened the shower curtain and went to go reach for a towel but my hand didn't find anything. I looked over to see there was no towel, and I know for a fact that there were two in here when I came in, I looked around but there was nothing.

"Bloody hell." I whispered, my arms covering my breast protectively, I stepped out of the shower and walked over to the lockers where I set my clothes down, small wet foot prints marked behind me as I walked. I opened the locker but found it empty, I glared at the empty locker and slammed it shut with a growl. "Pip!" I shouted angry, he must have taken my things when I was showering, Master's going to scowl me for this, for not drinking my blood and not being able to sense a human.

I looked around for anything but couldn't find any wear or cloth to cover myself, I hung my head, I was in the locker room on the third floor, I had to get to the damn basement, to safety...without anybody seeing me. Shit.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Two of the Wild Geese and me laughed as I carried a pile of clothes and towels in my hands.

"You are so mean to the girl." Jarrett said to me.

"Well she did attack me with her pinkies and then fought with me at training." I snickered. "Besides, it's fun teasing her."

"She's going to kill you." Riley said.

"Perhaps." I said, I threw her items into my room and then walked off towards Sir Integra's study. "Quit laughing." I ordered, they did as they were told, we stepped inside Sir Integra's study, she sat behind the desk holding a lit cigar between her fingers. Walter to her side and Alucard to her right, they all looked up at us when we walked in.

"What is it, Captain Bernadotte?" Sir Integra ask.

"Has anybody seen Seras? I can't find her anywhere." I ask shrugging my shoulders.

"And what is it that you need with _my _fledging?" Alucard ask.

"Training." I lied, Sir Integra sighed annoyed.

"I thought that she already trained today." Sir Integra added while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"She did but she shot most of the innocent targets." I said.

"Alucard, I thought that you taught her the third eye." Sir Integra said looking up at Alucard.

"I did, but the girl does not drink her blood." Alucard stated.

"Did you check her room?" Sir Integra ask looking back over at me.

"Yes, she wasn't there." I said.

"Alright, well she's not allowed to leave Hellsing without permission, and even then she needs to be watched just in case if she went through one of her blood rages, so she has to be here somewhere." Sir Integra said, she stood up, her cigar hanging out of her mouth.

"Probably unconscious somewhere, weak from not drinking blood." Alucard said.

"Shall I get some blood packs?" Walter ask.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Sir Integra said, Walter left after bowing to her. "Lets get this done and over with. Search for the girl."

* * *

I took a deep breath, I need to get to my room, I need to get clothes, meaning I have to leave the safety of the locker room, I slid the door open a little and peaked out. Thank God, the training room was empty, I smiled happily and stepped out slowly, tip toeing my way across the room, my arms still around me in case somebody did see me. My hair sticking to my face in an irritating way, I moved the strands with a scoff, I crept over to the doorway and looked out it, the hall was empty, I took another deep breath, okay, here I go.

I walked out into the hallway, should I run? Or should I tip toe? I didn't want people hearing me run through the manor and come out to investigate to see where the fire is, but I didn't want to tip toe because it will take forever to get to my room. I sighed, maybe it's better to take my time then making noise because I'm in a hurry. I walked down the soft crimson carpet down the hall, being cautious for humans, I came to a corner but silently and slowly peaked around it, there walking down the hall was Walter, shit. I started to panic, I looked around but there was nothing, what do I do?! Where do I go?! My nails grew in frustration, I then got an idea, I quickly climbed up the wall to the ceiling, my breast smashed uncomfortably against the ceiling, I tried to keep as close to it as possible.

I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes tightly, hoping that he didn't see me, I heard him get closer and closer, I held my breath, a shiver making its way down my spine, Walter never stopped, he kept walking, I didn't open my eyes until I no longer heard his footsteps. I looked down, the hall empty and quiet again, I let out a sigh of relief and jumped down, I landed in a crouch gracefully, I looked around again and then got up, I once more tried to make it to my room without anybody seeing me.

* * *

"Uh..." I said as I rubbed my temples. "Where the hell can that girl be? Seras isn't one to disobey orders and runoff, so she must be here somewhere." I looked up at Alucard who just appeared moments ago, we descended down the hall.

"She wasn't outside." Alucard said.

"I am going to kill her when I find her, wasting my time with this nonsense." I said, Pip came around the corner with a cigarette in his mouth, a smirk upon his lips, he walked up to us shrugging his shoulders.

"Police Girl wasn't in the kitchen, living room, foyer, or ball room." Pip said, I sighed frustrated.

"Then she must be on one of the upper levels, Walter went to go check the training room, locker room, and roof." I said. "You go check the second level."

"Yes, Sir." Pip said with a small salute and then walked off.

* * *

I crept down the stairs to the second level, at least I was getting closer to safety, I smiled happily to this, I just wish that the damn stairs wouldn't creak so much. I winced once more when the stairs made aloud creaking noise, I jumped off the rest of the stairs and landed on the bottom, the rug slightly burning my feet from the jump and rubbing against it. I half ran, half walked down the hall, I would be super lucky if I didn't get caught, please God, if you really loved me, which you don't because of all the shit that has happened to me, you would let me get to my room safely without anybody seeing me.

"Oh, Seras. Where are you?" Pip said in a sing song voice, I peeped around the corner, Pip was coming this way with a smirk.

"Pip, you asshole." I whispered under my breath, I looked behind me to see where to hide, there was a window with curtains, I quickly ran over to them and hid myself behind the curtains.

"Oh, Seras." Pip still sang as he walked pass me, I clenched the curtains in anger, I'm going to kill him once I get my clothes on. I slid the curtain over a little and looked out into the hall, it was empty once more. I slowly stepped out, I really need to find clothes, anything will be alright, I looked at the curtains while biting my bottom lip, do I dare piss off Sir Integra? What if she shoots me in the face like what she does with Alucard? What if she yells at me? Oh who bloody cares, I'm naked and need something, I pulled the curtains off their rods and covered myself with them. Much better. This time I ran down the hall, wanting to get to my room as soon as possible.

* * *

"The girl better be able to explain her disappearance because this is severely pissing me off." Sir Integra growled and she bit down hard on her cigar, I grinned at her. We made our way upstairs to the second level, I could sense my Childe near, I looked up, looking for her.

"She's somewhere around here." I said, my fledging is also pissing me off, what the hell is she doing? Running around the manor, what is she doing?

"Good." Sir Integra muttered.

* * *

I could sense my Master near, I panicked, I definitely didn't want him to see me like this, I looked around frantically, blood drizzled from my lip as I bit down hard on it. Beside me was a door, I didn't care where it lead to, I just need to get out of here before Master shows up. I flung open the door and shut it fast behind me, I breathed heavily, I turned around and saw one of the Wild Geese. He was standing next to his dresser holding a black button up shirt, he stared at me wide eyed, his mouth hanging open as he looked at me. I blushed in embarrassment and clung to the curtains.

I slowly walked over to the soldier, he dropped the shirt shocked, I quickly picked it up and turned around, the curtain fell to my feet, I pulled on the shirt and quickly buttoned it. The shirt was kind of tight because of my breast, and it only came down to my upper thighs, just barely hiding my groin, I grunted annoyed, I pulled on the shirt a bit. I looked back at the soldier who didn't change at all, he still stared at me wide eyed, I gave him a small smile.

"Uh...sorry. I'll return the shirt later...thanks!" I said, I then quickly stepped out into the hall but froze when I felt Master near, I looked to my right to see Master and Sir Integra, I heard people walk up towards us, I turned to my right to see a shocked Walter and a smirking Pip. Shit. I glared at Pip, I then realized that this looks kind of wrong coming out of man's room wearing nothing but his shirt. "Bloody hell."

"Seras...what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sir Integra ask, but then Alucard grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and raised me up a bit, his dark crimson eyes burning into mine, I struggled scared.

"Who dares to touch you? What filth has fucked you?" Alucard growled.

"Master..." I whined, he dropped me in disgust. "It really is a misunderstanding..." I said, tears forming in my eyes as Master just kept growling, the soldier came out holding the curtains.

"Are those my curtains?!" Sir Integra ask as she snatched the curtains from him. "What the hell were you two doing?!"

"Wha..." The soldier ask looking at Sir Integra shocked.

"You know there's no relationships allowed with other comrades." Pip said smirking, I glared up at him and then looked at Sir Integra.

"This asshole, stole my clothes while I was showering, I didn't have any towels because he took them as well. So this whole entire time I've been wandering around this blasted Manor trying to get to my room to get clothes, but here you all are wandering around searching for me." I growled angry. "So I came to his room and burrowed one of his shirts, nothing happened, the human didn't _fuck _me, Master." Sir Integra glared at Pip.

"Is this true, Captain Bernadotte?" Sir Integra ask, Pip rubbed the back of his head.

"...well...uh...yeah." Pip said, Sir Integra sighed.

"Why did you have my curtains?" Sir Integra ask looking at the soldier.

"Uh..." the soldier said and pointed at me.

"I was naked, I would rather piss you off and wear curtains instead of running around naked with a manor filled of Male perverts." I said, Sir Integra sighed again while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Understandable." Sir Integra said giving me a smirk, Alucard picked me up by the back of my collar, I hung from his hand as if he was holding a kitten by it's scruff. He studied me, no longer as angry, I blushed trying to pull the shirt down so it would cover me more.

"The human did not touch you?" Alucard ask calmly, I shook my head,

"No." I whispered embarrassed that we were even having this discussion, a grin appeared on Alucard, his fangs seeable as he grinned, I shivered.

"I'll see for myself." Alucard purred, my eyes became wide, his fangs elongated and he bit deeply into my neck, I whimpered from the pain.

"Master..." I whined again trying to push him off but he just purred and bit down more.

"Alucard, that is quite enough." Sir Integra said, Alucard pulled away with a growl, he looked me over with those crimson eyes. "Satisfied, vampire?"

"Not yet." Alucard purred.

"Master?" I ask curiously, what does he mean...not yet? I gulped, not liking the look that he was giving me.

"Is there anything else you need, Master?" Alucard purred not looking away from me.

"No, you're dismissed, vampire." Sir Integra said not interested on his intentions at all.

"Come along, Seras." Alucard said softly, he materialized us to his chambers, he sat himself on his throne, setting me in his lap, my legs hanging off the side of the chair.

"Sir?" I whispered.

"You smell of that human." Alucard growled as he tore off the shirt leaving me naked again, I went to go cover my breast but his hands slowly came up and groped my breast. I gasped surprised, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Master!" I screamed surprised, he rubbed his thumbs over my nipples, my back arched and a small moan came from me.

* * *

I grinned, liking the affect I have on her, I put my arms around her and pulled her to me, giving her a hard kiss, I was surprised that she didn't fight back or try to escape, instead she crushed her lips to me and moved her head so she could deepen the kiss further. Perhaps I should see how far she will go? My tongue invaded her mouth, sliding along her tongue, she gladly accepted my tongue and our wet muscles played with each other. As she was distracted with that, my hand slid down and I unzipped my pants, my cock hard and aching, I grinded against her, she gasped surprised. I pulled her even closer to me and impaled her on my shaft, she groaned from the pain that came, her fingernails digging into my shoulder as she tried to escape.

I pulled out of our kiss and kissed her neck lightly as I pumped in and out of her, Seras was slightly freaking out but I could feel that this is what she wanted for so long. Seras started to breath heavily, her hands gripping the back of my neck, I purred happily as I brushed my lips over her skin, from her neck, to her jugular, to her chest. Her small fangs glinting in the light, I brought my lips up to her ear and kissed her earlobe.

"Drink my blood, Seras Victoria." I purred, biting her earlobe lightly, she didn't hesitate, she bit into my neck and drank my blood greedily, I smirked, I finally she has taken my blood, I petted her hair, fucking her hard, soft moans came from her. I scraped my nails along her back, Seras withdrew her fangs from me and arched her back with a loud moan from the pain, she gripped my coat and pulled me closer, her lips crashing upon mine, I was surprised by her action but gladly devoured her pink lips. I crushed her to my chest and bit into her shoulder, she groaned and squirmed from the pain.

"Alucard." Seras moaned, her small hands still clenching my coat, I pulled away not wanting to hurt her or take to much blood, I looked down at my dark beauty, her eyes a dark crimson, her skin paler, her hair more of a white blonde, a true vampire, a No Life Queen. I cupped her cheek, she leaned into the touch with a purr, her eyes closing as I showed her affection. I growled and pumped into her faster, Seras thrusted down on me trying to find her release, I gripped the girl's arms, we both orgasmed. Seras fell to my chest, her body going up and down as she breathed heavily, I once again wrapped my arms around her and kept her close.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**Sorry I haven't been updating ANYTHING, it sucks, I'm sorry. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	12. Evil Love Beam

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Which New Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Evil Love Beam **

"Police Girl..." I lightly growled, I was severely pissed but I grinned at Seras as she lounged on her bed, she looked up at me expressionless, she sighed and hung her head.

"Yes, Master?" Seras ask respectfully.

"Why didn't you drink your blood?" I ask, her eyes became wide and she made a small weird noise that was rather adorable, similar to kitten mewing. Her eyes shifted to the ice bucket that held two blood packs.

"I'm not hungry, Master." Seras said looking away from the blood packs, she hasn't eaten for a month, I could feel her hunger, I was rather thrilled how powerful she was to not go through blood rages, she has only had two this month. Any other vampire would have gone insane and killed anything in sight, but still, it doesn't matter if she is powerful enough, she needs to drink. I growled at her in anger.

"I don't care for your excuses, Police Girl. I told you to drink it, so do so." I said, she looked up at me.

"I...I don't want it..." Seras whispered, I gritted my teeth annoyed by her stubbornness, I raised a hand to her, my finger stuck out as my crimson eyes stared into her blue orbs. Her eyes becoming wide and slowly crimson washed over them, drowning the blue in the crimson, her mouth slightly open as she stared up at me expressionless. I grinned.

"Drink the blood, Seras." I purred to her, as soon as she heard my words, she stood up and made her way to the table, Seras gripped the pack and lifted it to her mouth but she stopped, I could feel her resisting my power, I growled, why does she fight me? Her eyes slowly turning back to blue as she tried to take over again. "I said to drink, my Childe." Seras' eyes turned back to crimson, her fangs elongated, and she bit into the pack, the blood rushing into her mouth. I have her a toothy grin, I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand. "Good, my pet." I purred as I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

Seras finished the blood fast, her hunger taking over, she growled and grabbed the next pack, sinking her fangs into the pack viciously, I purred happily. I licked over my fang marks on her neck, so tempting, I could feel her blood rushing under my wet muscle, I bit into her neck, she was so delicious. I heard her growl as she threw the empty pack to the side, I ignored her and went on drinking as she stood there like a puppet doing whatever I wanted her to do. When I thought that I took enough, I withdrew my fangs and licked over her neck so the wound would heal, I unwrapped my arms from her and stood in front of Seras. Her crimson orbs burning into mine as she looked up at me expressionless still. I scoffed and released her from my power, she blinked a few times, her eyes turning back to a sky blue, blood drizzling down her chin from her meal, she looked up at me confused and then horrified.

"M-Master..." Seras whined scared.

"Yes, Seras?" I ask.

"Why...why...you..." Seras said.

"Speak." I growled.

"You made me drink the blood..." Seras said tears forming in her eyes. "Why would you do that to me?"

"I am Master, you are my fledging, you need to learn to obey. It would have not happened if you listened to your Master and drank the blood." I said.

"I...I'm sorry, Sir." Seras whispered.

...

**The Next Night**

I reloaded my gun, this fight was quite a bore, there was just about fifty to sixty ghouls here, four or six vampires but the vampires were hiding like cowards. I just killed my tenth ghoul, Seras was behind me destroying leftovers, I stopped dead in my tracks, Seras also stopped.

"Seras!" I growled, I heard her run towards me, a few seconds later she showed up beside me.

"Yes, Master?" Seras ask looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Lets make this more interesting, shall we?" I ask with a grin, I took her Harkonnen from her and threw it to the side.

"Master!" Seras screamed angry, I brought my hand out, instantly she fell under my spell again, her eyes turning a dark crimson, I purred happily.

"Destroy them all, Police Girl. Leave nothing behind." I purred to her, her nails grew long, her fangs elongated, in a blink of an eye she was gone, nothing but pools of blood left on the floors, torn limbs lying around, dust, the ceilings and wall pained crimson. I could hear the ghouls groan as they were killed by my fledging, I could hear the sound of her growling and hissing as she killed them. I chuckled quite amused, I followed after my Childe as she massacred the ghouls, heading towards the vampires that were hiding. "Isn't this fun, Seras?"

Seras slashed a ghoul's throat, for another she crushed his skull, the third she ripped out his heart, then she buried her fangs into one's neck. Seras went down the hall destroying them, pleasing her Master by obeying like she was suppose to. She didn't leave any behind, none of them groaned after she was finished with them, I could feel her demon purring happily, but Seras was still trying to fight me, still trying to stop this. The last ghoul fell, she stood over it breathing heavily, she looked up with a growl, a door stood in front of us, she slammed her foot against it, the door's hinges broke and it went flying back. The vampires inside gasped surprised, they looked at Seras and then smirked.

"This is it? Just a little girl?" One mocked.

"No, a vampire." I corrected, I snapped my fingers and Seras growled viciously at them, opening her mouth wide and showing them each and every sharp tooth, she buried her teeth into a girl's neck, she gurgled.

"Holy shit!" One of her friends said.

"Diana!" Said one of the girls, Seras crushed Diana's neck with her teeth, she spat her out in disgust and glared at the other five vampires.

"Fuck." One of they guys said, Seras lunged for them, screams filled the room, I grinned as I saw my fledging kill them, their blood splattering everywhere. Seras stood over their bodies, one of the females gripped in her hand, the girl was a bloody mess, she whimpered and cried in pain, her one hand came up and grabbed Seras' wrist.

"Please...stop...please." The girl cried, Seras glared at her, baring her fangs at the vampire, Seras put pressure on her neck, slowly crushing it, the girl struggled and tried to escape but Seras didn't allow that. I could hear the bones cracking, I could hear the girl cry harder and grunt, then there was a final snap and the girl fell limp in Seras' grip, Seras threw her to the side bored. I chuckled while walking up to my fledging, I wrapped my arms around her lower back and pulled her to me, I didn't care if she was covered in blood, I actually found her ever more beautiful covered in our enemies blood. I leaned down and captured her lips, I purred, our fangs clinking together, I was kind of upset that she didn't kiss back but then again she was under my spell so she was just a puppet under my control. I released her from my power, her eyes became wide and turned back to blue, she stared up at me.

"Master...you just...kissed me." Seras said confused, I pulled out of our embrace.

"You're very observant, Police Girl." I teased her.

"Why?" Seras whispered.

"Perhaps...lust?" I said as I circled her. "Or...maybe I'm in heat?" Her eyes became wider and wider as I kept going. "Or perhaps I'm looking for a lover or Mate."

"M-m-mate!" Seras screamed shocked, she shook her head. "No, no, no." I growled angrily at her, I gripped her arm and had her face me.

"Are you disobeying me?" I ask.

"Master...think about what you are saying!" Seras said shocked.

"I know perfectly well what I had just said." I purred. "And I rather like the sound of it." I pulled her closer, she squeaked.

"Master...no. We both have Mates out there..." Seras said.

"Why are you fighting me?" I ask.

"We both have Mates out there!" Seras screamed again.

"Fine..." I said disappointed in her. "Then become my lover."

"No." Seras said calmly, I growled at her and threw her against a wall, I glared down at her, she didn't cower, she didn't shake, she didn't even look at me, she remained calm as I became angry with her.

"Why the hell not?!" I growled.

"I'm saving my virginity for my Mate, I want him to be my first." Seras explained looking up at me slowly.

"Very well..." I said after a few long moments, I calmed down a bit, I stood up straighter, letting her go, she slowly started to walk away from me. "I'll let you know, Childe, I cannot control myself always, so a word of advice, run and hide." Seras nodded and kept walking, I grinned. "But it's not like I won't be able to find you."

...

**The Next Night**

I brushed over Seras' bare legs, she shifted with a sigh, she was fast asleep, her coffin lid open when I came in to see her. I brushed over her cheek softly, why couldn't just Mate with me? It's not like she will ever find her Mate, no one is that lucky to find the one that was made for them. Seras was just being ridiculous, stubborn, foolish. I growled angry with her, she is my fledging, she is suppose to obey my every command, she is suppose to please me.

"Seras." I growled, her eyes slowly flickered open, she looked up at me tiredly, when she saw it was me, her eyes shot open and she gasped, I quickly covered her mouth and put her back under my power. She laid there as if she was dead, her face expressionless, her eyes a dark crimson. "Answer me truthfully, Police Girl. Do you wish to please me?"

"Yes." Seras spoke.

"Do you honestly believe that you would be able to find your Mate?" I ask.

"No." Seras said softly.

"Then why not Mate with me?" I ask.

"Too scared." Seras said.

"Why?" I ask.

"I'm not good enough, you are so much more powerful, you're a better vampire. Why would you ever want a vampire as weak as me? Why would you want me?" Seras said speaking her mind, though her words were upsetting, I grinned, petting her cheek again.

"Seras." I purred. "Let me Mate with you." I ordered, if I released Seras from my power she would freak out, not wanting to mate with me because she thinks that she is lower then me, not good enough. So why not Mate with her while she's under my spell? Once I have her, I can tell her that she means more then anything to me, that she was my equal no matter how weak she was, even though she wasn't a weakling at all. Seras sat up and pulled off her shirt, I ripped off her panties gladly, she laid back down, her head resting on her fluffy white pillow. My clothes disappeared, I crawled up her form until I was cradled between her thighs, I could feel that Seras was fighting me again, trying to take over again but she couldn't. I brushed my lips over hers.

I thrusted up into her, Seras' hands came to my neck, her nails digging into the skin, her eyes shot open and her eyes were a sky blue, she gasped from the pain as I pumped in and out of her. Seras' hands fell back to her side and her eyes became a dark crimson again, my hand ran along her cheek, brushing some of her hair back as I admired her beauty. I leaned down and once again kissed her, I was surprised to feel her arms come up and wrap around my neck, she kissed me back. I felt that Seras had taken back over, no longer under my control, I grinned, she's more powerful then I thought, Seras moaned in my mouth.

**Don't say such things about yourself, you will make a wonderful No Life Queen. You'll be a perfect Mate. You are not weak, little one. **I purred in her mind.

**Alucard. **Seras said happily, I could feel warm tears stream down her face.

**Please don't cry, my Queen. **I said, I pulled out of our kiss and wiped her tears away, she smiled up at me. **Drink from me, become my Mate. **

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Which New Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	13. Full Fledged Vampire

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Full Fledged Vampire**

A dark figure bowed before a slender tall blonde, it was a rather dark night, darker then usual, buildings on fire, bodies littered the streets of London, bodies impaled on flag poles around the two figures. Wind blowing through their hair, making it swirl behind their forms, the dark figures cape flapping behind him.

"My count, you have returned." The blonde woman spoke, her eye glasses glinting from the moon light as her cold blue eyes stared down at the dark figure. The dark figure rose a bit, the sound of metal clinking from his armor as he moved to look up at the woman, revealing his face, a tall pale man before her. His hair black as the night and surrounding his face like a curtain, his eyes a light crimson, a black mustache lining his upper lip and a light black beard just seeable in the dark.

"At your pleasure, my Lady." The dark figure spoke in a Romanian accent, just then a small blonde walked over nervously, looking down at the dark figure with a nervous smile, her hair white blonde, spikey on the end. Her big and beautiful eyes, burning a crimson just like the male's eyes, a dark crimson uniform snug on the small blonde, ripped tights encased over her long legs. Her left arm missing and replaced with a black/red flame, twirling and swirling around her in a beautiful way. The male looked up at the young vampiress.

"Hi..." The small blonde said. "It's really nice to have you back, Master." The young blonde's voice almost like a melody, so lovely, so soft and caring. The dark figure studied her, his expression not changing as he stared up at the Draculina. The vampiress shuttered under the look and quickly hid behind her human master, the elder blonde woman. "Um...you've seem to have grown a mustache, Master" The young girl said as she peeked back at the dark figure still kneeling. The young girl came out a bit more, her finger going to her lips and drawing an imaginary mustache to her lips. "Mustache." She tried to explain.

The dark figure then rose to his full height, an armored black hand coming out to the young vampiress, his crimson eyes glowing in the night as he looked at the young blonde. The girl's eyes became wide when seeing his hand come to her, almost fearing that he was going to strike her, she cowered with a whimper, closing her eyes tightly. But the dark figure never did struck her, instead he lightly laid his hand on top of her white blonde hair, ruffling it lightly in a loving manner. The girl was surprised by the contact, her eyes opening a bit and looking up at her Master to see him not harsh with her at all but affectionate. The dark figure had a warm smile on his face as he looked down at the vampiress, his crimson eyes soft and loving as he looked at his Draculina.

"Yes, Seras. My Seras Victoria." The dark figure purred to her, his hand left her head, as she straightened herself out happily, a smile playing around her lips as she gave a small giggle. Pleased with herself that she made her Master proud. The wind blew by again, his cape flapping behind him as her flame arms swirled around her, two Noseferatu's sharing a moment together as they stared into each other's eyes for the last time...

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

**I thought that I should do something different with a one-shot, and I absolutely love this scene in OVA 8, so I thought that I should do this. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	14. Insane

**Hello Humans,**

**Sorry that I was gone, my grandma's house (my home) was flooded, what sucks more is that is was my room that took the most damage so no room for me. =' (**

**13HellFES: I am a huge Marylyn Manson fan, I was just (Trying) to be funny with 'who is this sick perverted freak'. I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway. **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Insane**

**30 Years Later**

I laid on my bed, curled up in a fetal position, my coffin lid open, I stared at the wall blankly, just like always, the same thing every day, every hour, minute, second...stare at the wall. What's the point of going on? Everybody was gone, they were all gone, left me here just like everybody else, why move on? Why should I spend eternity alone? Why can't I just die? But no matter what I tried I just can't die, I can't hang myself, because once my neck breaks it just heals, I can't bleed to death, I can't starve, I even tried drinking holy water, it just burned the Hell out of me but I healed like always. I can't fall from unimaginable heights and be seriously damaged, I can't burn in the sun, I don't have anybody man enough to try and kill me, they all fear me, just like all the humans.

Why did everybody leave me? What's wrong with me? My parents died, my parents were frightened and just died, I can't even remember if they tried or not, I can't remember if they fought for their lives. Then there's Eddie and Simon, all my comrades on the Police Force, they all died on me...am I some sort of plague...bad luck? Does God hate me so much that whoever is with me dies or leaves me? Then there's Hellsing, Walter my old friend but traitor to Hellsing, there's Pip my good friend but died like a good soldier, became my familiar but also...left. Then there's Master Alucard...but he's also gone, never to return. And finally there's...Sir Integra...tears started to stream down my face.

I don't want to lose anybody, I don't want anybody else to die because of me, I don't want to meet people, make friends...have a family, I don't want to ruin anybody else's life. Perhaps...I have died...perhaps this is my Hell, to remain alone for eternity. But this isn't new to me, I've always been alone, will forever be alone.

* * *

I appeared as flaming black shadows, my crimson eyes glowing in the dark, I could see that I was in the middle of Sir Integra's room, moon light shining through the window. I slowly transformed into my human form, I looked about, her bed was empty and slightly messy, her floor and objects in the room covered with dust and dirt, it smelled quite musty. What happened? I could no longer sense any other Hellsing, my old bond with Integra was gone meaning that she was dead, I felt a bit of sadness for this since she was my favorite Hellsing and a damn powerful woman that would have made a brilliant vampire. I could sense that somebody else was here but he/she was weak, perhaps a homeless person?

I left my dead Master's bedroom, in the hall it just seemed to get worse, the crimson carpet that lead down the hall had faded and covered with dirt and leaves, cobwebs in corners and the crease of the walls. Doors falling off their hinges, rodents scurrying about the place, paintings ruined and torn, water stains on the ceiling. I walked down the filthy, run down hall, I have been in this Manor since being captured, I have been here more then two hundred years, I've seen Hellsing Masters come and go, some locking me up until the next Hellsing Master came, others tried to destroy me. I descended down the stairs to the foyer, I was disgusted by the whole manor and I was starving, perhaps the sickly human wouldn't mind if I drained him/her, I grinned at the thought, my first human in years...since Police Girl.

Where was Seras, my Seras? Was she okay? Was she alive? Do I dare question her? The last time I saw her, she was a powerful vampiress, a full fledged vampire, she's probably off showing the other vampires who's top dog...or vampire. Has she been drinking her blood? Has she discover any vampiric abilities?...does she have another Master? I growled at the thought, no one dared to train my fledging...they better have not laid a hand on her...is she still pure? Still a virgin? I walked down the stairs to the basement where I could sense the person, what was he/she doing all the way down here...what was he/she doing in my fledging's room? Who would want to live in this filth?

I silently opened the door and peered in, the room was dark except for one lit candle, a figure laid in the coffin bed, I crept inside and closed the door. When I looked back over I saw that a weird black shadow flame was wrapped around the body like a comfort blanket, she lied in a fetal position, staring at the wall blankly. She had white blonde spikey hair, her face round, her crimson eyes shining but they were kind of dull, she wasn't breathing, and she was deathly pale, if I didn't know any better, I would say that she was dead but her flame arm was still burning, signifying that she was alive, just going insane...or already insane. I looked at what she was wearing, a crimson Hellsing uniform, ripped stockings...was this...my Police Girl? My little Seras?

* * *

I was so hungry, but like always, I ignored the hunger, I haven't had a blood pack in...twenty-eight years? I didn't know that vampires can live that long or could go that long without a blood pack. Thank God, I didn't go through many blood rages, since not drinking my blood, that made me weak, to weak to hunt for food, to go all the way to London and find food. Whenever I went through a blood rage, I would go crazy in the dungeons, destroy things until I finally calmed down. I felt a hand go to my arm, then sliding up and brushing over my cheek, I didn't move, I didn't even blink when this happened. It always happened, there was somebody always here, my parents, Sir Integra, sometimes Walter, but most of the time my Master. I knew that they weren't real, they couldn't be real, they're dead...gone...away from me...leaving me alone in the world.

"Seras." Alucard whispered to me, sounding so loving and caring, but also a hint of concern, nothing new there, he was sometimes like this, but other times he would lecture me for not drinking my blood, punish me, he last time...he broke my fucking hand! But it wasn't as bad as that one time when he threw me off the roof. Master can be so cruel sometimes, then that's when Sir Integra showed up and defend me, saying how he shouldn't throw me off roofs. I shook my head, why do I keep doing that? That wasn't real, none of that was real, I remembered that I threw myself off the roof, that I broke my own hand, that I was staring at nothing as 'Sir Integra' and 'Alucard' fought about punishing me.

"I'm sorry, Master." I whispered, the hand on my cheek tensed a bit then went back to stroking me lightly.

"There's no need to apologize, my Childe. I'm sorry for leaving you." Alucard purred.

"I knew you would come back sooner or later because you couldn't stay mad at me forever, you don't stay mad at me for long." I said, once more the hand tensed.

"Why would I be angry with you, Seras?" Alucard asked, I looked up at him, he was gorgeous like always, his black hair along his shoulders, his smooth, flawless, pale skin. His burning crimson eyes staring down at me, the only difference this time is his touch, it felt so real, so warm, I leaned into the touch.

"Because I didn't drink my blood, Master." I said truthfully, Alucard became a little angry but not a lot because he still stroked my cheek lovingly.

"Why not, Police Girl?" Alucard asked, I turned away from him sadly.

"You know why, Sir." I whispered.

"You're still afraid to lose your humanity?" Alucard asked, a smirk upon his face, I looked back up at him confused.

"No." I said, his eyes became wide when I said this.

"Oh?" Alucard asked.

"I told you...before..." I said confused.

"You have told me nothing." Alucard said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I pouted turning back towards the wall, Alucard sighed.

"What happened here?" Alucard asked, I looked up at him shocked.

"Master! You know that I don't like talking about that! Why must you be so cruel?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes, Alucard looked at me confused now.

"Seras?" Alucard purred, I wiped the tears away.

"What?" I whined.

"How long have you been down here? How long have you been alone?" Alucard asked.

"Why are you asking me these questions? You already know." I said sitting up and staring down at my bed sheets, Alucard scooped me up and sat himself down, he set me in his lap, I couldn't believe how real this felt, and this has never happened. I didn't understand any of it, but I curled up more to him as he wrapped his arms around me, his chin resting on my head.

"How long?" Alucard asked again, I sighed.

"Twenty-eight years." I whispered.

"Tell me everything, I wish to hear." Alucard said.

"But Sir Integra doesn't like it when I talk about...what happened to you." I said looking up at him, he petted my hair, trying to soothe me.

"Sir Integra isn't here." Alucard said.

"Y-yes she is." I said, I then shook my head and looked away from him. "No...I...I don't know."

"She's dead, Seras, she's not here." Alucard said.

"But...I see her...she visits me...she yells at you...she talks to me." I explained. "She's here...no." I grabbed my head confused, the only memories I have are of me just sitting there talking to myself but all I remember is speaking with Sir Integra and the others.

"You're confused, Seras. Being alone for all these years has messed with your mind. Seras, you're alone, there's nobody else here but you and me." Alucard said, I shook my head.

"No, it's just me." I cried. "None of you are ever real, you're here one moment but gone the next, just like in reality." Tears streamed down my face, Alucard held me closer to him.

"Seras, I'm real, I'm really here." Alucard said brushing his lips over my tears, I shook my head.

"No." I muttered.

"I'm here, Seras, I'm here." Alucard repeated. "Please, tell me what happened to you, what happened?"

"Sir Integra..." I said looking back up at him.

"Isn't here." Alucard finished my sentence, I gave a quick look to the door to make sure she wasn't there but she wasn't, I shook my head again, she is dead, she's not really here, but my eyes shifted to the door just to make sure. I curled up in Alucard's lap with a sigh.

"When you left...when Master left, Sir Integra and I went to go end the war, I killed Hans as Sir Integra killed the Major, finally ending the damn war. After that, after a few weeks, things were getting a bit better, Sir Integra and I went back to Hellsing and fixed it up, got a new staff and army, we became closer, more as friends then Master and servant. I drank my blood, Sir Integra laid off of the cigars more, things were fine until one night. Two years after the war, I was sent out on a solo mission, Section Thirteen was trying to get our forgiveness, restore their honor but they got tired of 'pleading' and trying to work with us so they made another Father Anderson, a clone of him.

I was sent to destroy him, but when I got there he cut my head off, when I awoken I found Sir Integra nailed to the wall in a shape of a cross, bayonets sliced into her deeply, a pool of blood under her and the worst part...she was still alive. Sir Integra kept repeating my name, calling me to save her, and I just sat there, to scared to move, to shocked to do anything. Father Anderson's clone came back laughing like a maniac, he put bayonets through my body and then made me watch as he tortured her...until she finally died...I was so angry that my demon took over and I destroyed him without mercy..." I finished in a whisper, tears streaming down my face, as I told the story Alucard's grip on my arm got tighter and tighter until it was painful. I didn't blame him for being mad at me for letting our Master be killed. "I failed her, I failed you. It was my job to protect her, to protect our Master, and I failed. I'm sorry, Master, I'm so sorry."

"It's done, Police Girl." Alucard said in a growl even though I could tell that he was trying to hold back his anger and be gentle with me. "It was twenty-eight years ago, it's alright." Alucard went back to petting my hair. "What happened afterwards?"

"After? After that, the Hellsing staff and army just left, leaving me behind, I couldn't leave this place, I don't know why. I think it's because I woke up here as a vampire, it's like...this is where I was born, where I lived, where you lived, I just couldn't leave...home." I said. "After her death...I stayed...I had Pip but we spoke less and less until he was gone...I don't know what happened."

"Were you drinking your blood before he disappeared?" Alucard asked.

"Kind of, after her death I drank less, three to four blood packs a week." I said.

"He disappeared because you stopped drinking your blood, you drank less making him weaker and weaker until he was nothing more." Alucard said, I sniffed.

"I didn't know..." I cried. "I...killed my...best friend and my Master?" Alucard pushed my head to his chest, rocking me, a bit, back and forth.

"It's alright, Seras. You didn't know." Alucard whispered to me. "What happened to you?" Alucard asked after a moment of silence.

"After...Pip left, I just kind of gave up, I tried...to end my life...I tried everything, did you know that vampires can't die of starvation?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." Alucard said, I blushed from my silly question. "You're not alone anymore, Seras, you don't need to stay here any longer, you no longer need to try to end your precious life, you no longer have to be alone."

"See, that's where you're wrong." I said with a scoff. "I will always be alone, everybody left me, died or abandoned me, I will forever be alone, that's my curse, that's my Hell, this is it."

"No, my dear. You are wrong." Alucard said lightly gripping my chin and pulling my head to the side so I could look up at him, his crimson orbs burning into mine. "I am here, you're silly, amusing imagination will no longer hurt you, showing you your loved ones, I will help you."

"Alucard?" I whispered as if he hasn't been here this whole time, I cupped his cheek. "You're...real?" Alucard grinned, cupping my cheek.

"Yes, little one." Alucard purred, I quickly leaned up and kissed him, his hands going to the back of my head and pulling me more into the kiss, he devoured my lips, I happily cried, Alucard is back, finally I have someone that won't leave me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	15. The Drinking Game

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 15- The Drinking Game**

Sir Integra, Alucard, Pip, Walter, and I sat around the table, four full tequila bottles in the center of the table, a shot glass filled with tequila in front of each of us, and next to it lime and/or salt.

"What are we doing?" Sir Integra asked again, she didn't like the sound of it at all, it was, of course, all of Master Alucard's idea for fun.

"You, my Master, will drink ten straight shots of tequila." Alucard said, he looked to Bernadotte. "You, my one eye friend, will be doing body shots with Sir Integra and Walter."

"What...you've got to be kidding me." Pip said, he looked over at me.

"And my fledging." Alucard said waving his hand and flashing me a grin.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"Nothing, my dear." Alucard purred, I pouted, stupid Master. "Walter, you will drink whenever Sir Integra complains, Pip flirts, or when Seras blushes."

"This is idiotic." Sir Integra said with a chuckle as she rubbed her forehead.

"Agreed." Walter said, Alucard turned towards me.

"And you, my dear, will be doing body shots with Sir Integra, Pip, and myself." Alucard purred, I gulped.

"Does this count as one?" Walter asked his dark black eyes were on me.

"Yes." Alucard purred, Walter then took a shot of tequila, I covered my cheeks with a whimper.

"And what will you be doing, Master?" I asked.

"I'll be sitting back watching as you make fools of yourself." Alucard purred as he sat back in his seat with a shot glass of tequila, I glared at him. Walter shook his head, Sir Integra sighed, and Pip just hung his head and stared blankly at his shot of tequila. Sir Integra picked up her first shot with a sigh and then gulped it down, her eyes closed, her mouth shut tightly, she shook her head a little and then exhaled. Sir Integra shivered and then poured her second shot, this one she was a bit more hesitant but she did it, after her fifth shot she started to slow down, looking a bit sick.

"This is bloody stupid." Sir Integra said as she poured her sixth shot, Walter took his second shot of tequila and then grabbed a lime to suck on for awhile. "I apologize, Walter."

"That's quite alright, Sir." Walter said with a smile, I wasn't to sure if he cared or not that he was taking shots, Sir Integra took her seventh shot and then stopped.

"I'm done." Sir Integra said leaning back in her chair and looking away from the tequila, Alucard chuckled.

"And here I thought that you would have made it up to ten." Alucard said, Alucard looked at Pip. "You're up next, Frenchie."

"Frenchie?" Pip whispered under his breath, he stood up.

"Who would you like to do first?" Alucard asked.

"I believe I would like to get Walter out of the way so then I could at least enjoy the two girls." Pip stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Sir Integra asked looking up at him.

"Very well." Alucard said, Walter sighed.

"Do I really have to do this?" Walter asked.

"Yes." Alucard purred, Walter stood up and then laid down on the table after unbuttoning his shirt, Pip sighed and walked over to the poor butler, I put my hands over my eyes but I peeked out between my fingers. Pip poured a shot glass of tequila in Walter's navel, I watched them curiously, never seeing a body shot done before.

"This is ridiculous." Walter said.

"But quite amusing." Alucard said.

"And sick!" Sir Integra and I said trying to look away from the two men but we just couldn't, Pip slowly put some salt on Walter's chest, he shivered before leaning down and licked up the salt in a fat motion and then slurped up the tequila, he then jumped far back from the butler.

"Bleh!" Pip said running his hand along his tongue, Walter sat up also disgusted, Alucard sat there laughing as Sir Integra and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I believe you ladies are up next." Alucard purred looking at Sir Integra to me, Walter took his third shot, I bit my lip when I realized that I was blushing again.

"This should be fun." Pip said looking at us as well. "Who's first?" Pip looked straight at me, I shivered and slid down in my chair so I seemed smaller. "I'll take that as Sir Integra is first."

"Pigs." Sir Integra muttered under her breath, she stood up and unbuttoned her shirt, she laid down on the table as Pip came up to her. "Do it fast before I shoot you."

"But I can't regenerate like Alucard." Pip said jokingly.

"I'm well aware of that." Sir Integra said coldly, Pip poured the tequila on her navel, he shook salt onto the top of her breast (That was still covered by her bra) and then put a lime slice in her mouth, Sir Integra exhaled and closed her eyes. Pip leaned down and licked up the salt, he slurped up the tequila, and then went for the lime, their lips barely touched as he took it from her. "I hate you all." Sir Integra buttoned up her shirt and then sat back down in her seat.

"Oh, Seras." Pip sing song, I squeaked.

"I believe that I'm still underage..." I said trying to make up an excuse, Alucard chuckled.

"You're nineteen, the age requirement to drink is eighteen." Alucard stated.

"Bugger." I said, Pip pulled me out of the chair, I squeaked again.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." Pip said.

"Fine." I whispered, I unbuttoned my shirt and laid down on the cold wooden table, my hands clenching at the edge of the table, I felt the liquid on my navel, a shiver going up my spine, Pip shook the salt to my breast like he did with Integra, and then put the lime slice in my mouth. I felt Pip's hand on my inner thigh as he leaned down and slowly licked up the salt, he moved onto the tequila and slurped it up, and then he came up and the lime disappeared passed his lips, his lips brushing over mine. In the corner of my eye I saw Walter take his fourth shot, I quickly got up and buttoned up my shirt, I then sat down quietly.

"It's your turn, my Draculina." Alucard purred, I gulped and stood up, Sir Integra sighed and also stood up, she unbuttoned her shirt and once more laid down on the table, I walked over to her, nervous and scared. I picked up one of the shot glasses and poured it on her navel, I shook the salt on her breast and then added the lime slice to her mouth. I took deep breaths, my tongue slipped out and I quickly licked up the salt, slurped the tequila and then went for the lime not daring to touch my lips to hers. I took a few steps back and lightly sucked on the lime, Sir Integra sat up with a chuckle that surprised me, she buttoned up her shirt.

"You're too innocent, Seras." Sir Integra said as she sat down in her seat, I laid the lime on the table and looked over to see that Pip was already ready for me, I closed my eyes with a groan, why did I ever agree to this? I walked over, poured the tequila on his navel, shook the salt on his chest, and put the lime slice in his mouth. I closed my eyes tightly, my tongue came out, licked up the salt, slurped the tequila up and grabbed the lime fast before he could even think about leaning in towards my lips.

"Is the fun over already?" Pip asked sitting up, I nodded my head and looked away from him.

"You're forgetting one other, Police Girl." Alucard purred, I looked over at him but became wide eyed, he was standing across the table half naked, his pale strong chest seeable to me, he was gorgeous, I wanted to touch him all over, I wanted to admire him more...see more. Alucard laid down on the table with a chuckle, I blushed hoping that he didn't hear my thoughts, I slowly made my way over towards him, he just grinned up at me, his crimson eyes watching my every move. I grabbed a shot glass and poured it on his navel, I shook the salt to his chest, watching the small salt beads hit his chest, he opened his mouth for me, his fangs glinting in the light, I set the lime slice in his mouth.

I leaned down, my hand resting on his upper arm, feeling his muscle but feeling how soft and smooth his pale skin was, a small moan coming from me. My tongue slipped out and I slowly ran it along his chest, feeling, tasting his warm skin, I closed my eyes and licked up all the salt, I then went to his navel and slurped up all the tequila I could get, I opened my eyes as I leaned down to get the lime, my lips brushing over his gently as I took the lime from him. I heard Alucard chuckle as he looked up at me, his hand came to my upper chest and he lightly pushed me back because I was still over him, admiring him, I willingly stepped back but kept watching him, Alucard stood up and stared down at me.

"Hmn, I think that it's my turn." Alucard purred.

"Huh?" I said in a daze, Alucard chuckled again and then pushed me to the table, he unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off, I shivered but let him do this, watching him carefully, Alucard poured tequila on my navel, shook the salt on my breast, and put the lime slice in my mouth. Alucard rested his hand on my waist, caressing it, his other hand went to my hair, he fisted it painfully but I didn't care.

Alucard leaned down, his serpent tongue appearing and he slowly licked up all the salt, he lavished my chest with his tongue, my hand came up and gripped the back of his neck, I took deep breaths. Alucard grinned against my chest and then he went to my navel, he put his lips to my skin and slurped on the tequila, but his tongue licked over my navel, I arched my back with a moan, my hand now clenching his hair. Alucard snickered and then came up, our eyes meeting, he looked at the lime with a purr, he leaned down and brought the lime to his mouth but crashed his lips against mine, I moaned again, accepting his lips and his touch. I wish I could taste more of him but all I could taste the damn lime that was still in our mouths, Alucard slid the lime from my lips and spat it out, he then went back to kissing me ravenously.

"Should we go?" Pip asked.

"I...I'm not sure..." Sir Integra said, Alucard pulled back, our eyes meeting again as he laid his forehead upon mine, his hand that was clenching my hair came down and he cupped my cheek.

"You two are rather loud." Alucard said, his breath wafting against my skin, a shutter came from me.

"My apologies...but if you two are going to...well whatever you two do, make sure it's not on my dining room table, I do eat here." Sir Integra said as she stood up and walked away, Walter and Pip quickly followed behind her. Alucard gave me a toothy grin.

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

**I already know that one of you (Perhaps Niom Lamboise) will be asking for another part so I will be making a second part to this. I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	16. The Drinking Game Part 2

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 16- The Drinking Game Part 2**

I purred as I admired Seras' body, her bra tight around her breast, containing those pale, mouth watering mounds. I could feel her shivering, I could smell her arousal, I could taste her lust and desire, I could see her blushing and watching my every move. I brushed the side of her face gently, trying to soothe her, my lips brushing over her skin, passing her lips lightly.

"Are you frightened?" I asked.

"Y-yes." Seras whispered.

"Do you not wish to continue?" I asked, she was hesitant, I sighed.

"Master...I..." Seras muttered, I got off of her, and lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"I'm not mad, Police Girl." I said buttoning up my shirt. "I just have an interesting idea." She looked at me curiously.

"Sir?" Seras asked buttoning up her blouse.

"You'll see, please take your seat." I said gesturing towards her chair, I sat down and then summoned the three humans, Sir Integra, Walter, and Pip appeared. The three looked quite confused.

"What..." Sir Integra asked but didn't finish.

"We're playing another game." I said, I held out my hand and a deck of cards appeared.

"Oh God, what now?" Sir Integra asked putting her head in her hand.

"Strip poker." I purred.

"Sounds fun." Pip said smiling, he pulled off his coat and threw it behind him, Walter sighed and took off his vest and set it down nicely on the arm of the chair.

"What are you doing?" Seras asked looking at Walter and Pip.

"You can't tell me that you've never played strip poker." Pip said, Seras shook her head. "We need the same amount of clothing, Walter and I had something extra on, now we're all wearing equal amount of clothing...got it?"

"I guess." Seras shrugged.

"What's the rules?" Sir Integra asked.

"Whoever loses a round strips a piece of their clothing." I said as I dealt the cards.

"I have also got a game for us." Pip said as he poured a shot of tequila for everybody, he passed the drinks around the table.

"What are we playing?" Seras asked as she picked up her cards and looked them over.

"Never have I ever." Pip said.

"What's that?" Seras whined.

"Example: Never have I ever: Kissed a man." Pip said. "If it's happened to one of you, you drink, if not, don't drink."

"So...I would drink?" Seras asked picking up her shot glass and giving me a side glance, Pip nodded his head.

"Yes, Mignonette." Pip said shaking his head at her, Seras took the shot and set it down while exhaling, she refilled her shot. "Sir Integra...?"

"What?" Sir Integra asked annoyed as she set down two cards.

"Aren't you going to...take a shot?" Pip asked.

"Never kissed a man, nor do I want to." Sir Integra said waving her hand annoyed, I gave them their cards as Walter fixed the throw away card pile.

"Never have I ever: slept with a man." Sir Integra said grinning, Walter and I took a shot, the room went deathly quiet as everybody stared at us shocked. Walter glared at me, I looked away disgusted, my damn teenage girl hormones. "Oh my God, you've got to be joking me."

"Master?" Seras whined, I growled at her.

"Do not mention it again, Police Girl." I growled.

"Yes, Sir." Seras said and looked back at her cards.

"Walter?" Sir Integra asked looking at him concerned.

"I prefer not to speak of it, Sir." Walter said still glaring at me.

"I fold." Pip said slamming his cards down, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

"Never have I ever:...Beaten a woman?" Walter said not really sure what to say, Seras and I took a shot.

"Rip Van Winkle." I purred.

"No surprise there." Walter said, he looked at Seras interested though.

"One of my days off when I was human, woman was robbing a store, I didn't have my gun on me so I attacked her, but she wouldn't give up so I punched her a few times until she finally gave up." Seras explained, Seras looked back at her cards. "Is this a full house?" Seras put her cards out so we could see.

"No...that's a flush." Walter said, Sir Integra slammed her cards down also.

"Damn." Sir Integra muttered.

"Oh...is that good?" Seras asked, Pip facepalmed himself.

"...yes." Walter said, Sir Integra and Walter kicked off their shoes as I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it to the side, I saw Seras stare at my chest. I gathered all the cards and started shuffling.

"See something you like, Police Girl?" I asked, she shook her head.

"No, Master...sorry." Seras whispered, I chuckled and dealt the cards.

"Never have I ever: Kissed a woman." Seras said, Pip, Sir Integra, Walter, and I took a shot. "Sir Integra!"

"Drunk at one Christmas party few years back, the poor girl was frightened and pressed charges." Sir Integra said looking over her cards.

"Never have I ever: Watched any shitty vampire movies, particularly, Twilight." I said, Pip and Seras took a shot, I looked at Bernadotte as he sent down three (Throw away) cards.

"She made me." Pip said pointing at the little vampiress, I looked at Seras.

"Remind me to punish you later." I growled as I looked back at my cards.

"Yes, Sir." Seras whispered, I chuckled at her, Sir Integra sighed at her cards, I grinned.

"I think I won this round, ladies." Pip said putting down his cards, two Jacks and three aces, Sir Integra snickered.

"Think again." Sir Integra said and put down her cards, four kings and a two.

"What..." Pip said. "Damn." Pip and Walter pulled off their shirts, Seras and I kicked off our shoes. "Never have I ever: had a threesome." Walter and I took a shot.

"Walter?!" Sir Integra yelled shocked.

"After the war, a lot of ladies...were quite all over me..." Walter said blushing, I dealt the cards.

"And you, Alucard?" Sir Integra asked.

"Three brides." I explained easily.

"Three brides, Master?" Seras asked, her eyebrow twitching in irritation and anger, I gave her a toothy grin.

"Jealous, Seras?" I asked.

"We'll talk later." Seras growled looking back at her cards.

"Never have I ever: played this stupid strip poker game." Pip said folding once again, Walter and I once again took a shot.

"I'm not even going to bother to ask this time." Sir Integra said waving her hand. "Never have I ever: Killed a vampire."

"Now I know that you've got to be shitting me." Pip said staring at her wide eyed as Walter, Seras, and I took a shot.

"Everybody assumes that I did but I haven't." Sir Integra said leaning back in her chair.

"Was your father to overprotective?" Seras asked.

"No, this one." Sir Integra said gesturing towards Walter.

"Never have I ever: played this stupid never have I ever game." Sir Integra said, Pip took a shot.

"I fold." Walter said putting down his cards.

"Damn, just when I was about to show you my hand." I purred as I set down my cards showing them three aces and two fours.

"Damn." Sir Integra muttered as she threw down her cards, Sir Integra unbuttoned her shirt as Walter and Pip pulled off their pants, Seras blushed.

"Seras, my dear, you to have to strip." I purred, Seras sighed and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, she set her blouse beside her and hung her head in shame as she sat in her bra and skirt. I laughed at her and dealt the cards once again.

"Never have I ever: met the Slayer." Walter said picking up his cards and looking them over, Sir Integra and I took a shot.

"The slayer?" Seras asked looking up at Walter.

"Yes, sweet but vicious girl." Sir Integra said.

"Who is she?" Seras asked.

"You've never heard of the slayer?" Sir Integra asked looking at the girl wide eyed, Seras shook her head.

"The slayer is about...your age, lives over in America, fights just about everything, vampire, demons, ghouls, ghosts..." Sir Integra said. "Is there anything else I'm missing?"

"A goddess..." I said.

"Oh, yes. Yeah, she's a sweet girl..." Sir Integra said looking back at her cards.

"And strong." I purred.

"Master." Seras growled her eyebrow twitching again. "Never have I ever: fucked Master nor will I ever do so." Walter slowly and hesitantly took a shot, hoping that no one would notice but they did, I laughed.

"Uh..." Sir Integra started but didn't finish.

"Never have I ever: Fucked my fledging but I will." I purred giving her a toothy grin, she just scowled at me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little sex game between the two of you, but I believe I win this round." Walter said as he put down his cards, he had a straight flush, I growled at him and pulled off my pants, Pip slipped off his boxers, Seras face turned a shade of red.

"Seras, Integra." I purred, Sir Integra huffed in anger and slid off her pants, Seras squeaked and slipped out of her skirt, I grinned as I saw her panties, she quickly sat back down, her hands over her panties.

"Looks like I'm out." Pip said smiling and sitting back in his chair, his unmentionables seeable to everybody, Sir Integra made a sound of disgust and turned her head.

"Please put some clothes back on." Sir Integra pleaded.

"The game is still going on." Pip said, I dealt the cards.

"How long does this game go on for?" Seras asked not making eye contact with anybody.

"Until we're all naked. The person with the most clothes on at the end wins." Pip said.

"Oh..." Seras whispered.

"Never have I ever: kissed Seras." Pip practically purred, Seras shivered at the thought, Sir Integra and I both took a shot. "Wait, what?" Pip looked at Integra.

"I drunk more then once, New Years Eve Party." Sir Integra said smirking.

"Sir Integra! You promised that you wouldn't tell them!" Seras whined, I chuckled at her.

"Fold." Walter said as he put down his cards.

"Never have I ever: Seen a man naked." Sir Integra said.

"Can't use that one." Pip said, he then gestured to himself.

"Before this night." Sir Integra added, Pip and Seras took a shot. "I'm surprise by you, Miss. Victoria. And a little disturbed with Bernadotte."

"It was an accident, some stupid French Whore told me to meet her in the showers but she was pissed with me from earlier that night for making her..."

"Don't want to hear what you did to her." Sir Integra said quickly sticking out her hand and stopping him from going any further.

"Anyway, she told one of my men to also meet her in the shower then she bailed, and the next thing I knew, I walk in expecting a French Whore to find one of my men." Pip said angrily.

"Oh, God." Sir Integra said pinching the bridge of her nose. "What about you, Seras?" Seras blushed and gave a side glance towards me, she cleared her throat and looked back at her cards.

"I...*Clears throat again* accidentally walked in...on Master...when he was showering." Seras whispered.

"Oh, but the fun part is, I always close the shower curtain." I said grinning at her. "Such a naughty little fledging, getting a peek at her Master."

"I was just curious." Seras muttered.

"Read 'em and weep, vampires." Sir Integra said a bit too happily and slammed down her cards, royal flush, I growled.

"Somebody needs to shuffle the cards better." Pip stated, he took the cards from me and started shuffling them.

"Never have I ever: Dated a girl." Walter said, nobody took a shot. "Very well."

"I believe you're forgetting something." Sir Integra smirked, we all sighed at her, Walter and I pulled off our boxers, Seras slowly took off her bra, her arm covered her breast. "Looks to me that we're the only ones left, Seras."

"Well...we did have extra wear...which doesn't really follow the rules since we're suppose to have the same amount of clothing." Seras stated.

"Deal the cards." Sir Integra ordered, Pip dealt the cards to the two ladies, each studying their cards, once in awhile giving a side glance at each other.

"Never have I ever: competed against Integra...it's bloody scary." Seras said, I took a shot.

"Sir Integra the phone is..." A maid walked in and stopped, her eyes wide as she stared at us.

"Yes, Edith?" Sir Integra asked but the maid couldn't find words.

"I'm sorry...to interrupt..." The maid said staring at the three naked men and the half naked women in the room. "The phone...Maxwell...I'll just go...tell him you're...busy."

"Yes, thank you." Sir Integra said turning back to her cards, the maid slowly walked out of the room, her face red.

"The poor maid." Seras muttered still looking at the door where the maid walked out of.

"She'll be fine." Sir Integra said as she looked over her cards, she then smirked up at Seras. "Are you ready?" Seras gulped.

"...Yes?" Seras said, they both put out their cards, Sir Integra had three fives, a eight, and a jack. Seras had two twos, an ace, a five, and a seven. "Shit."

"You lost, Seras." Sir Integra gloated, Seras sighed and slipped out of her panties, she hunched over so no one could see her, her forehead resting against the table. "Perhaps we should play every Saturday night."

"No!" Seras whined, I grinned as I slid under the table, my hands brushed her shins, Seras jumped with a shriek, her arms leaving her breast and they bounced free, I pulled her body closer so her ass was just barely on the seat.

"Alucard, what are you doing to the poor girl?" Sir Integra asked, her reply was a chuckle as I put Seras' legs up on my shoulders, I could smell her arousal, some cum dripping from her folds, I purred. My nose nudged at her entrance, Seras' hands came down and she fisted my hair.

"Master!" Seras screamed scared.

"Is this considered rape?" Pip asked. "Should I...help her...or perhaps him?" Pip whispered the last bit under his breath. My tongue slid out, I thrusted my tongue into her, she squeaked and squirmed a bit, I slid my tongue up until I found her clit.

"Oh God! I'm going to go!" Sir Integra said quickly and then walked off not caring if she was half naked, Pip and Walter quickly followed after her, pulling up theirs pants and buttoning up their shirts.

"M-master." Seras moaned as I ran my tongue along her clit, her hands clenching and unclenching my hair, her toes curling, her feet rolling lightly around my back. I caressed her waist and brushed her outer thigh, Seras bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. Seras' fingertips lightly massaged my scalp as she kept clenching my hair, I purred happily, Seras arched her back and let out a moan, my hand trailed up her body and found her left breast, I groped it, she let out a gasp. I ran my thumb along her nipple, I then proceeded by pinching and twisting her nipple, she just bit her lip harder until a small bead of blood left her lip and trailed down to her chin. I rubbed against her clit a few more times until she finally came, she arched her back and moaned loudly.

"Mmmm, delicious." I purred, Seras looked down at me with semi wide eyes as she breathed heavily, I put her legs down and crawled up her body, just enough room between her and the table for me to fit, Seras watched my every move, I pulled her up in an awkward standing position. She had to lean back to look at me but I kept her crushed to my chest, I grinned at her, I then picked her up gently and wrapped her legs around my waist. I turned around and set her down on the table, my hand cupping her cheek, she still breathed heavily, still shocked, I stroked her cheek a few times before thrusting into her. Seras closed her eyes and bit her lip as she held back her screams and groans from the pain.

I pumped in and out of her at a fast pace, my hand groped her breast, her nipple going hard against my palm, I kissed her hard, she was surprised by the sudden contact and her eyes shot open surprised. I licked her bottom lip, I then pushed my tongue between her lips, she opened her mouth willingly and had my tongue play with hers. Seras hand came up and brushed my arm, her other hand slowly came up and she played with strands of my hair that was in my face, she brushed them to the side and stroked my cheek. Seras thrusted her hips, trying to bury me deeper in her, I purred to her and pulled out of our kiss, my forehead laid against hers as I looked into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Seras." I purred. "My Seras Victoria." I closed my eyes and brushed my cheek along hers, resting my head there as I pumped in and out of her, Seras fingers brushed along my back, her nails lightly scraping against my pale skin. Her heals digging into my lower back, I shivered and wrapped my arms around her, my fingers finding the back of her neck and finding strands of her spikey hair, I twisted them around my fingers. My other hand went to her thigh, I grabbed it and pumped into her harder, she moaned and gasped, her nails piercing my skin and blood welling up from the new wounds. I could hear her start to purr, she ran her tongue along my shoulder and then bit into it deeply, her tongue still there, lapping up the blood that welled up.

Seras' head fell back as a loud moan came from her and she orgasmed, her back arching, the girl becoming silent, I pumped into her harder until I finally came, spilling my seeds into the girl with a growl. Seras once more crushed to my chest, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to control her breathing.

"Alucard." Seras moaned in a whisper.

"Yes, my Pet?" I moaned.

"Best idea ever." Seras panted, I chuckled.

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review and vote. (Which new Hellsing story do you want next?)**

**Vampire from Hell!**

**P.S. - Sorry if strip poker or Never have I ever was messed up in anyway, never played either of these games so I apologize if anything is wrong. **


	17. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**Hello Humans,**

**Hard Smut! I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**OMG! Did you know the song She Bop is about Masturbating and what's worse is that I was singing that happily in school (Before I knew of course). *Anime Sweat Drop***

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Ch****apter 17- Girls Just Want To Have Fun**

"What are you doing?" Alucard asked as I brushed my lips over hers (his).

"Just...experimenting." I purred, I slid my hand to her (his) waist and caressed it, a shiver going up Alucard's spine, I smiled.

"But why like this?" Alucard asked, I looked up at her (him), a fifteen year old ravenette girl stood in front of me, crimson eyes staring down at me curiously, fangs glinting in the light, pale skin shining like the moon light.

"I'm a little bi-curious." I said shrugging, I cupped her (his) cheek, stroking it with the tips of my fingers, I gripped the back of her (his) neck and pulled her (him) down into a searing kiss, surprisingly she (he) moaned. Alucard pulled out of the kiss. "Come on, Master, I'll try it your way next time if you just let me experiment." Alucard gave me a sick grin, her (his) hand brushed along my cheek.

"My way?" Alucard purred.

"Yes." I said.

"Very well, my dear, do what you wish." Alucard purred, I smiled up happily, I took her (his) hand and lead her (him) to the bed, I laid Alucard done, she (he) did it willingly, resting her (his) head on the pillow. I climbed up her (his) body, Alucard watched my closely, a grin upon her (his) lips, one of her (his) arms resting behind her (his) head. I leaned down and kissed her (him), she (he) accepted my lips happily, kissing me back, I slipped my tongue into her (his) mouth, our wet muscles played, our saliva mixing. My hand came up and went to her (his) hair, my fingers brushing through it, I petted her (his) hair, it was so beautiful.

"Alucard." I moaned, I looked down at where her (his) breast were covered, my hand brushed over them curiously, Alucard arched her (his) back a little, one of her (his) breast in the hand, I groped it and a moan came from her (him), her (his) nipple going hard in the palm of my hand. I quickly pulled away with a squeak, Alucard chuckled, my hand slid down to her (his) waist where I caressed it again, once more shivers going her (his) spine. I crawled down her (his) form, my head just over her (his) groin where it was covered with a skirt.

I took a deep breath and reached for Alucard's skirt, I slid it off her (him) and threw it to the floor carelessly, she (he) wore blank panties, my finger slipped under the band and tugged on it, still scared to go farther. I slowly slid the panties down her (his) legs and threw them next to the skirt on the floor, I looked down at her (his) groin, small black locks upon her skin, I ran a hand along her (his) legs. Alucard parted her (his) legs so she (he) was open for me, Alucard sat up a little and pulled off her (his) shirt and bra, I looked up and stared at her (his) pale breast. Alucard gripped my wrists and pulled my hands up to her (his) breast, making me grope them, her (his) flesh so soft and smooth, so warm.

Alucard moaned and arched her (his) back a bit, I bit my lip and rubbed my thumbs over her (his) nipples, I let go of her (his) left breast, I slid my hand down to her (his) groin, I slipped a finger in and rubbed over her (his) clit. Alucard's moans became a bit louder, I added a second finger and rubbed harder and faster against her (his) clit. Her (his) nails pierced my skin on my hand, I winced as Alucard purred, another moan escaped from me.

"Seras." Alucard purred, she (he) took my hand from her (his) breast and brought it to her (his) mouth, she (he) bit into it, I winced again from the pain. Alucard was so wet, her (his) cum dripping onto my hand, I could smell her (his) arousal, it was strong in the air, I purred happily. I pulled my hand away from Alucard and removed my fingers from her (him), I slid down more and slipped my tongue out, I ran my tongue along her (his) clit, licking the small sensitive ball. I stroked her (his) outer thighs as I pleasured her (him), Alucard writhed a bit, her (his) hands clenching the sheets, I wrapped my arms around her (his) legs to keep her (him) still.

I pulled my tongue away to tease her (him), Alucard growled and thrusted her (his) hips down so my tongue met her (his) clit again, I chuckled and went back to licking at her (his) clit. Alucard gripped my wrist in a punishing way, I closed my eyes from the new pain.

"I am one that is not to be teased." Alucard growled at me, to shut her (him) up, I put my pressure on her (his) clit, Alucard moaned and arched her (his) back. Alucard gripped my wrist painfully tight again as she (he) orgasmed, I kept licking to make her (him) writhe, finally she (he) settled back down and started to pant. I sat up, grinning down at Master, she (he) sat up as well, grabbing my one hand, my two fingers still covered with her (his) cum, Alucard purred as she (he) took two fingers, and slid them into my entrance. Alucard pulled her (his) fingers out and looked over her (his) drenched fingers covered in my cum, she (he) then put our drenched fingers together, mixing our cum, I gulped and stared at her (him) wide eyed.

Alucard put her (his) two drenched fingers to my lips, covering my lips with our cum, she (he) then slid her (his) fingers into my mouth, rubbing it along my tongue, I tasted us. I ran my tongue between and around her (his) fingers, Alucard brought up my two drenched fingers with a purr, and slipped them passed her (his) lips, also tasting us. Alucard pulled her (his) fingers out of my mouth with a snicker and a toothy grin, I still stared at her (him) wide eyed, not being able to believe that that just happened. Alucard smirked again by my expression, she (he) then grabbed my arms lightly and pushed me backwards onto my back, I watched her (him) carefully, my breathing a bit off.

Alucard rubbed lightly over my thighs, she (he) pinched my skirt, teasing me, playing with me, she (he) then tore off my skirt, I gasped when the cool air hit my bare skin. Alucard trailed her (his) hands up and started unbuttoning my shirt, one of her (his) shadows coming out and sliding under the band of my panties, I arched my back when the tendril started rubbing against my clit. Alucard pulled off my shirt and threw it to the floor, she (he) groped my breast, her (his) nails elongating, she (he) gripped my bra and tore it off with a snarl. My breast bounced free, Alucard purred happily and groped them again, my nipples going hard in the palm of her (his) hand.

Her (his) tendril started to burn away my panties as it kept rubbing against my clit, I moaned out to Alucard, Alucard grinned as slipped a finger in, adding more pressure, my head threw back and I bit on my lip hard, trying to hold back my lustful moans. Alucard leaned down and licked the valley of my breast, she (he) then bit into my right breast, her (his) breast smashed to my stomach, they were so warm and soft. I whimpered when Alucard bit down harder into my breast, her (his) finger and tendril rubbing against my clit harder and faster, she (he) then slipped another finger in, I closed my eyes tightly and moaned out loud. I arched my back and orgasmed, but Alucard didn't stop, she (he) kept going, small jolts of like lightening going through my body from how sensitive I was.

I wriggled and writhed under her (him), Alucard withdrew her (his) fangs from me with another snicker, her (his) other hand coming out and holding both my wrists down, I just squirmed more, I looked up at her (him) and panted. Alucard leaned down and licked over my right cheek, I closed my right eye and leaned my head to the side, Alucard's breath wafted against my skin. Alucard nuzzled my bare neck and purred louder, I felt another jolt of lightening go through me, I arched my back with a gasp as my stomach tightened, I opened my mouth in a silent scream as I orgasmed again.

"Seras." Alucard purred as she (he) slipped her (his) fingers out of me, she (he) fell to her (his) side, I turned over onto my side and looked at her (him). We both gave each other a warm smile and curled up closer next to each other.

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

**I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit disturbing, I've been planning this one since chapter 1. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	18. Flirting

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Flirting **

I walked down the corridor, my red coat swaying behind me, my glasses and fedora in place, a grin upon my lips, I was heading to Sir Integra's study but then I heard talking, I focused my attention on the conversation that was taking place down the hall in the training room. My vampire hearing picking up every word.

"Oh, come on Mignonette..." Pip whined.

"No." Seras said coldly.

"Just one little tiny small date." Pip pleaded, I growled, a human asking a vampire on a date?...a human asking _my _fledging?!

"Bernadotte, I said no." Seras said again, I then heard foot steps, Seras walked out into the hall, Seras was staring blankly at the floor, deep in thought, she brushed passed me. "Huh?" Seras looked up at me and then quickly bowed her head. "Sorry, Sir." I didn't answer, she sighed and kept walking, I watched after her, a few seconds later I heard Pip talking, he walked out into the hall with one of his soldiers.

"I don't know why she won't accept." Pip said, he then smirked with a snicker. "I guess that I will just have to try harder." As they passed me, I flashed my fangs at Pip, he went wide eyed, his cigarette almost falling out of his mouth, he gulped and kept walking. I watched after him, not liking his intentions towards my fledging, she is my Childe and will not be treated in such away...what does he even see in her? Police Girl is so childish, could be strong but remains weak...though she is loyal, her inner darkness, her demon was amazing, and her blood lust was breathtaking, I just wished that she could control it.

I should keep an eye on Bernadotte, I don't want him bothering my Childe, I turned back around and started walking towards Sir Integra. Why does he want my Childe? Does he truly like her? Or does he just want to fuck her? I growled at that, Seras was mine, nobody else can have her or touch her.

...

Seras was shooting at a paper target, a few soldiers and Pip in a small circle talking about my Childe, Pip kept giving her a side glance but my Draculina was to focused on the target to notice. What made me proud was that she didn't mess up in her shooting, I knew that she was using her third eye like how I taught her, she hit the targets easily. Pip came over and slapped her ass, Seras squeaked, jumping back with wide eyes, Pip raised the hand he slapped her ass with, waving his fingers with a smirk.

"Knock it off, Bernadotte." Seras said walking over to the rack where the guns lied, she reloaded her gun.

"Give me one reason why you won't go on a date with me." Pip said leaning against the gun rack, Seras sighed annoyed.

"Why do I need to give a reason?" Seras asked, this time Pip sighed.

"Well, if you're going to reject me I at least want to know why." Pip said, Seras stayed silent, thinking it over.

"...I just don't see you that way." Seras said, did my Childe have some feelings for the Captain? I gritted my teeth annoyed by all these human feelings.

"Fine...did I ever tell you that I love the way you look when you shoot?" Pip asked grinning. "It's quite sexy." I suppose...she looks, I gulped never really realizing that.

"Uh..." Seras said blushing not really sure what to say to this. "...thanks?" Pip chuckled.

"You're also cute when you blush like that, how bashful you are." Pip said, I watched how my Childe blushed, it was...rather cute.

"Um...thanks, Captain." Seras whispered.

"Come on, Seras." Pip whined.

"No." Seras whispered, Pip raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright, fine...fine." Pip said and then he smirked. "How about a kiss then?" Seras cocked her gun. "Fine, fine." Pip walked away, I watched my Childe watch after him curiously, something sparking in her eyes as she watched him...was that lust I saw? I clenched my fists, I should be the only one she lusts for, I transformed into my human form, stepping out of the shadows.

"Police Girl." I growled, she jumped and looked up at me, holding her gun close.

"Yes, Master?" Seras asked, her eyes wide as she watched me.

"Put the silly toy away and come with me." I said.

"Uh...yes, Sir." Seras obeyed, she put her gun away and took a few steps towards me nervously, I gave her a small grin and walked towards the door, I heard Seras run as she tried to catch up with me, I took smaller steps so she wouldn't have to run, we brushed passed the soldiers. Pip watched us carefully, I could sense his jealously, not liking that I was taking the girl, I smirked, we stepped out into the hall but Seras remained a few feet behind me.

"Do you not like to walk with your Master, fledging?" I asked, Seras made an odd noise, I then heard her run again until she was right beside me, she glued her eyes to the floor, she wrung her hands nervously. I stopped in my tracks, she took a few steps until she realized that I stopped, she side glanced at me and then slowly made her way in front of me.

"Master?" Seras whispered looking up at me, I studied my Childe, she was beautiful, the way her golden hair shone in the light, how her skin was as pale as the moon, her blue eyes as blue as the morning sky. I removed my glasses and studied her closer, Seras seemed a bit surprised that I took off my glasses, she usually saw me wearing them, I surprised her more when I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to my chest and she blushed. I materialized us to the roof, the moon light shone on her, glowing off her skin, I released her, she took a few steps back and glued her eyes back to the floor as she bit her lip and kept blushing.

I faced the moon and this time studied the night, Seras looked up at me curiously, I could have read her mind to hear what she was thinking but at the time I did not wish to do this. I slid my glasses in my coat pocket and folded my arms, Seras watched me for another few seconds and then also faced the moon, looking up at it in awe.

"Police Girl, what's it like to be dead?" Seras whispered remembering the night when I turned her.

"Still, the choice was all yours." I purred.

"To walk the path of a Draculina." Seras whispered, her eyes locked on the moon, I faced her, my form casting a shadow over her, Seras' eyes wandered to mine, I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer, I moved her head to the side and bit into her neck. Seras' blood was still amazing, still so pure, so warm and delicious. Seras' breath wafted over my skin as she leaned up so she was more comfortable, a small whimper escaped from her, I grinned against her neck. I withdrew my fangs from her neck and lapped up the blood that still leaked from the wound, I unwrapped my arms from her, she took a few steps back, her hand going to her neck as she stared up at me.

"My Draculina." I purred as I brushed a strand of her hair (That was out of place) behind her ear, Seras' eyes became even wider and she shuttered. I gave her a toothy grin and then dematerialized, leaving her on the roof.

...

"Where the hell did Alucard go with Seras? Why did he even need her, he doesn't ever bother with her." Pip growled as he stormed down the hall, I phased through the wall so stood in front of him, blocking his path and having him come to a complete stop. He realized that I heard and quickly shut his mouth, his two soldiers shaking in fear as they looked up at me.

"I would learn your place if I were you." I growled. "Seras is a vampire, she could easily harm you." I tried to scare him. "Wake up to find yourself weak from blood loss, then again, she does go through a lot of blood rages so she could just end up killing you, a slow painful death." Pip gulped.

"I believe that Seras can control herself." Pip said.

"Perhaps, but the slightest push and your dead." I purred, I phased through the wall with a dark laugh.

...

I could feel the sun rising, my Childe was already fast asleep in her coffin, I appeared in her room, it was the same as always, a wooden table in the middle of her room, a wardrobe near her coffin bed and that was it. My shadows came to life and slid into the crease of the coffin bed, the lid came up easily revealing my sleeping Childe, she was curled up on top of her covers, she wore a purple night gown, her fists slightly clenched lied near her head, her toes curled a bit, she breathed lightly. I watched her fascinated, I sat down on one of the chairs, my feet rested on the side of her bed, not bothering her at all, I leaned back and watched her.

When did I ever become so obsessed with my fledging? I growled, because of that damn Captain, constantly flirting with her and asking her out. I looked back at my Childe, I thought over the last time I watched her sleep, it was the night I turned her, she also slept peacefully that night.

* * *

_**Alucard's Memory **_

"I had to shoot through you to get to his heart, I'm sorry, but you're dying." I lied, I could have easily killed the scum vampire, but there was something about the girl, I just had to have her, the way she fought tonight was brilliant, the way she now fight for her life with a giant hole in her chest lying in a pool of her blood. She groaned and moaned from the pain, she looked up at me with those sparkling blue eyes. "There's no time left, the choice is yours. What do you want to do?" Seras whimpered as she reached a bloody hand towards me, tears trailing down her face.

I grinned, realizing her choice though she doesn't know what she's chose, what life she chose, Seras then slowly started to die, she was to weak and her hand fell, but before it could hit the ground I caught it, kneeling before the dying girl, my gloves glowing red, I gave her a toothy grin.

"Police Girl, tonight is truly a beautiful night." I purred to her, Seras closed her eyes, I could feel that I was losing her. "Police Girl, what's it feel like to be dead. Still, the choice is all yours." I purred to her, I could see her chest heaving a little as if she was having a nightmare, tears streaming down her face, she clenched my hand. "To walk the path of a Draculina." I whispered to her, I leaned down a bit deeply into her neck, I felt Seras jolt awake, her eyes wide and she screamed in pain, I held the girl tighter to me to prevent her from escaping, Seras whimpered and cried in pain. She squirmed around, I just purred and bit down deeper, more blood pouring into my mouth.

"H-help." Seras whispered as she fell into a daze, I withdrew my fangs from her, I laid the girl in my lap, she looked up at me, her hand still clenching mine, I bit into my other wrist and brought it to her lips, the blood dripping into her mouth. I pressed my wrist to her mouth so more blood poured in, she let the blood slide down her throat, I could feel her tongue lap up the blood dripping from my wrist. Seras then fell unconscious, I cradled the girl to my chest as I carried her to Hellsing, her new vampire instincts kicking in and started to heal the hole in her chest, her skin turning deathly pale, she buried her face in my chest with a purr.

_**End of Alucard's Memory**_

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard somebody outside Seras' door, I sensed the human, Pip. I growled, I stood up and walked over to the door silently, Pip opened the door slowly and peeked in but froze when he saw me, I glared down at the human, he gulped. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him out into the hall, I slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing in my Childe's room?" I growled.

"Seras told me to meet her here." Pip lied.

"Really?" I said sarcastically, I looked back at Seras, she shifted, her back to us now, I turned back to Pip. "Looks to me as if she didn't know of this invitation she 'gave' you."

"Okay, okay! I came here to leave her this." Pip said holding out a rose, I snatched the rose out of his hand, he fell to the floor and stared up at me.

"Are you sure you didn't come to grope her? Get a touch?" I growled, the rose going up in flames in the palm of my hand, Pip looked offended, he stood up, brushing himself off.

"I would never do such a thing, I just want to go out with her, that's it." Pip said holding up his hands, the ashes fell to the floor, I grabbed him by his coat and pulled him closer.

"You will stay away from her, Cyclops." I growled, Pip gulped, I threw him back to the floor. "Leave my domain." Pip scurried to his feet and ran off, I turned back to Seras, she rubbed her eye and fell back into a deep slumber once the noise had died down. I walked back into her room, closing the door behind me, I took my seat, resting my feet in their original spot, I studied Seras as she slept.

...

Pip walked after Seras as she stormed down the hall, he caught up to her, he gripped her wrist and pushed her to the wall, caging her in.

"Please, Seras." Pip begged.

"No, Pip." Seras whispered. "Please just stop."

"H-how about one drink, it doesn't have to be date, just have one drink with me, that's all, please." Pip pleaded, I growled, I told him to stay away from her.

"Pip..." Seras said.

"If you don't like it then I won't bother you again about the matter, but just please give me a chance, Mignonette." Pip went on, Seras sighed, looking away from the mercenary.

"Fine..." Seras said, I growled again, why did she accept?! I huffed, fine, I'll late her go on this little date, I grinned, but I'll teach that human to stay away from her.

...

Seras and the human went to a loud club, blue, red, purple, and green lights flashing, the bar covered in purple lights, Seras stood there waiting for Pip, she wore a black dress that suited her quite nicely, Pip wore the usual. He came over to her holding two glasses, I watched them from across the club, I sat at a table in the corner, blood wine resting in a wine glass in front of me, I swirled the substance unintentionally as I watched my Childe. I wore a white button up shirt and black pants, my fedora and glasses missing. I grew angry when the human stepped closer to my Childe, I looked over at a blonde who was dancing happily, I flicked my wrist, she stopped her dancing, her head tilted up as her eyes turned crimson.

**Pip Bernadotte broke your heart, now he's here with another woman, here to break her heart. **I told her in her mind, she then grew angry, she looked around the crowd and then spotted Pip, she glared at him, she stormed over to them, Seras looked up curiously as soon as she saw her. Pip also watched her curiously, the blonde came up and bitch slapped him across the face, he became wide eyed and held his cheek, Seras stared shocked, her mouth slightly open.

"You bastard! You tell me that you loved me and that I was everything to you and then you have the audacity to show up here with another woman. Fuck you, Pip!" The girl shouted at him, Seras looked at Pip curiously and then glared at him, Pip just was to shocked to speak, the blonde looked at Seras. "He's not worth it, do what you wish but I hope he doesn't break your heart like he did with me." The blonde glared at Pip again, bitch slapped him once more, and then stormed off.

"Who was she?" Seras asked, Pip looked at her.

"I have no idea." Pip said.

"She obviously knows you, who is she?" Seras asked again, I grinned, my turn, I stood up and made my way over to them. Seras looked up at me shocked to see me, Pip glared and then looked away, still holding his cheek. "Mast..."

"Seras." I purred, holding out my hand.

"Excuse me, but she's with..." Pip said but before he could finish I growled at him and kicked his feet out from under him, he landed on the floor hard, my foot slammed down on one of his shins, he whimpered in pain but it wasn't broken. I looked back at my girl, holding out my hand again.

"Seras." I purred again, Seras put down her drink and slowly put her hand into me, I grinned at her and then at the human. "You will not touch or talk to Seras again, is that understood, Frog?" I pulled Seras closer to me, her body crushed to my form, I looked back down at Seras, brushing her hair behind her ear, I materialized us to Hellsing, we stood outside. Seras stared up at me, I pushed her to the wall, I leaned down and brushed my lips along her jugular, giving her small kisses, Seras' breathing became heavy.

"Master?" Seras moaned, I looked at her.

"Hush, my dear." I purred to her, I brushed my lips up, over her skin until I got to her lips, I pressed my lips to hers, she gasped surprised but kissed me back. I pulled her closer to me, picking her up gently, she wrapped her legs around my waist, my hand slid downward to her dress, I slid under the black fabric and came across her panties, I ripped them off. Seras wrapped her arm around my neck, her other hand going to my cheek trying to pull me closer, trying to deepen the kiss, I unzipped my pants and freed my long hard cock.

I thrusted up in the girl, her head shot back and she whimpered from the pain, a tear sliding down her face, her lips crashed against my lips, kissing me hard, I tangled my fingers in her hair as I pumped in and out of her. My one arm around her waist in a tight grip, Seras stroked my cheek and moaned in my mouth, I thrusted my tongue into her mouth, sliding my wet muscle along hers, she happily played with mine. I untangled my fingers from her hair and went to her dress, I phased my hand through the black fabric and her bra, I groped her breast, instantly her nipple went hard in the palm of my hand, I purred happily. I pinched and twisted her nipple, rubbing my thumb along it, she moaned and writhed.

"Master." Seras moaned.

"No, Seras." I purred as I bit into her neck, she moaned out loud from the pleasure she got from the pain, I brought my shoulder up towards her, urging her on to bite me, she bit in to my shoulder, I moaned out to her. I could feel our Mate bond growing as our Master and Childe bond shattered, Seras moaned again, realizing what was happening, I could feel her grow stronger as she drank my blood, finally accepting to become a No Life Queen. I withdrew my fangs from her, she purred as she drank up my blood, I petted her hair and nuzzled her neck. "Seras."

"Alucard." Seras purred as she finally pulled away from my neck, I fucked her hard against the wall, her back rubbing against the bricks but she didn't care for the pain as she moaned from the ecstasy. Seras leaned down and kissed me again, a light, soft, loving kiss, I growled in her mouth and shifted my head to deepen our kiss, I devoured her lips, nipping at her bottom lip with my fangs, blood welled up and my tongue slipped out licking over it. I pumped into a few more times until we both finally came, Seras closed her eyes and rested her head against my chest as we breathed heavily. I turned around and leaned against the wall, sliding down it slowly, I sat down in the grass. I pulled Seras off my shaft, she winced, I set her down in my lap, she curled up and purred, I petted her hair and grinned.

"Mine." I purred.

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	19. Again!

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy ; ) **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 19- Again?!**

**30 Years Later (Seras does not have her flame arm, it's just a regular arm)**

Master Alucard returned to Hellsing a few weeks ago, I haven't seen him much, he's been mostly locked up in his chambers, when he did come out, he scared the shit out of me, giving me weird looks and giving me those creepy grins as if he knew something I didn't. I shivered again when thinking about that toothy grin of his. What's with him? He's been so weird since returning, I hoped that he would teach me more about our kind, praise me...or pat me on the head or something for drinking my blood and becoming a powerful vampire, but there has been nothing from him.

I sighed as I looked up at the moon, my arms folded, my crimson eyes glowing in the dark, my white blonde hair flowing behind me when the wind hit my face, my pale skin practically glowing just like the moon. I wore my crimson uniform, with the ripped stockings. I closed my eyes for a second, I didn't really need to keep watch, there was no threat towards Hellsing for years now, Sir Integra and I finished the war, there was nobody left, and those who were our enemies still kept their distance because they feared me.

Why did I keep watch? I...guess it soothed me, took my mind off things, plus it was a beautiful night, something I have always enjoyed. I rubbed my eyes and then looked back up at the moon, refolding my arms, I sighed once more, relaxing, but how can I relax? Every time I relaxed, my mind wandered and then before I knew it I was thinking about Master and how creepily weird he has been.

* * *

I watched my Draculina from a distance, the wind blowing her scent to me, it was quite lovely, she has grown strong, I folded my arms and inhaled once again when the wind hit me.

**Is this why you invited me? **My old friend asked in my head so my Draculina couldn't hear, I blocked both our presences from her, he watched the girl curiously.

**Yes. **I purred, I could tell that he was smirking.

**How long has it been? Twenty? Twenty-five years? **He asked.

**Thirty. **I said, I materialized to my chambers, I sat upon my throne, my old friend appearing in front of me.

"Thirty years? Where has the time gone?" He asked, that smirk still upon his lips. "She is quite different..."

"Yes, our girl also has been quite alone for the last thirty years, perhaps we should make that up to her?" I purred and grinned.

"It would be nice to catch up with Miss. Victoria." He said.

* * *

I balanced myself on the edge out of pure boredom, my arms out balancing me, I giggled like a school girl as I almost fell but caught myself in time. I laughed when I heard Sir Integra snore with my vampire hearing, I loved to tease her about it, always laughing at her, she would growl and shoot me.

**Seras. **My Master purred in my head, I almost fell, I caught myself and then jumped back onto the roof gracefully.

**Master? **I called out to him.

**Come, my Draculina. **Alucard purred, my fledging instincts kicking in and wanting to run to the Master vampire, but I was kind of frightened,...me frightened?! That's funny, I haven't been scared of anything for years. I wanted to see Master, speak with him, but lately he's been creepy so now I'm almost afraid to be alone with him. I sighed, but I had to go, I can't just ignore him.

**Coming, Sir. **I said, I materialized to his chambers, appearing before him, he sat on the throne, giving me one of those creepy grins, another shiver went up my spine.

"Sir?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"My, how you have changed, Lady Seras." Someone purred behind me, I practically froze, recognizing the voice, I shifted my head and looked behind me to see Sebastian Michaelis, I gulped.

"Bugger." I whispered, a chuckle coming from Alucard, I looked over at him to see him silently walking up to me. Is this...why he's been acting so weird lately? I felt a form come up against me from behind, I shifted my head again to see Sebastian smirking down at me, but of course when I looked away from Alucard, he crushed his form against my front, caging me in. Alucard rested his hands on my waist, as Sebastian rested his hands on my shoulder, I looked at one to the other, confused and kind of getting turned on, I bit my lip to hold back lustful moans.

"I see that you changed your hair." Sebastian said twirling a strand between his fingers.

"Unintentionally." I whispered under my breath, I felt Alucard's finger draw imaginary lines on my breast, I quickly looked back up at him, I shuttered, arching my back a bit from the light touch.

"And your uniform is different." Alucard purred as he caressed my waist.

"Yes, Sir." I whispered.

"You're as pale as the moon." Sebastian whispered as he brushed his hand up my arm, I shivered from his touch, his touch burning my skin in a pleasant way, I felt Sebastian kiss the back of my neck, I shivered again. I heard the two snicker and then Sebastian whispered in my ear. "No need to be nervous, Lady Seras." The two froze and stared at me wide eyed when I started laughing at the two, I pushed the two away and faced them, my eyes flickered open revealing my dark crimson eyes, I grinned at the them.

"Who said I was nervous? I'm just trying to control myself." I purred, I then lunged, landing on both of them, we fell backwards, I purred down at them as they still stared at me wide eyed.

"Quite different." Sebastian whispered to Alucard.

"...Yes." Alucard said still shocked, I smirked and leaned down, kissing Alucard upon the lips, my fangs lightly nipping at his bottom lip, my hand trailed down Sebastian, going to his pants, I felt a rather large bulge in his pants. I rubbed my hand over him, my other hand went to Alucard's hair, I fisted it, pulling him closer as I devoured his lips, oh how I missed him. Alucard finally was no longer shocked, both his hands came up and he grabbed the side my head, his fingers tangled in my hair as he kissed me back hard. I heard Sebastian moan as I rubbed him harder, I pulled away from our searing kiss, Alucard growled disappointed that it ended so soon.

I shifted to Sebastian, I kissed him hard, fisting his hair, I felt a hand go to my panties, tearing them off, I pulled out away from our searing kiss for a second to pant, my breath wafting across his skin, he gave a lustful purr. I crushed my lips to him again, I felt a finger slip in and rub against my clit, I moaned in Sebastian's mouth, I rubbed against him harder, the finger rubbed in small circles, hard against it, sending jolts through my body. I unzipped Sebastian's pants, I gripped his length, he was long and hard, I pumped him, I rubbed my thumb over his dripping head. I pulled out of our searing kiss again, I brought a hand to his mouth (like how he use to do with me), I rubbed my fingers over his lips and I moaned.

I could feel myself dripping, my cum leaking onto the person's, who was pleasuring me, hand and leaking down my inner thighs. I rested my forehead on Sebastian's shoulder as I moaned and panted, I kept pumping Sebastian, soft moans coming from him, I could feel his breath on the skin of my ear, blowing some strands of my hair.

"Oh, God." I moaned, my head tilting back, the finger going faster and harder against my clit, Sebastian leaned up and kissed my bare neck. I looked down at him, he smirked up at me, his hand came up, he wore a white glove on his left hand, he used his teeth to pull off the glove, under it contained his pale hand with a black pentagram and black fingernails. Sebastian slid his hand down to my groin and inserted his two fingers, he pumped in and out of me, my head shot back up and I moaned loudly, the feeling was just too amazing.

I pumped him faster, I rested my head against his chest and muffled my moans, my other hand clenched his coat, Alucard added another finger, putting more pressure on my clit. My fangs elongated, I leaned up to Sebastian's neck and I bit him, Sebastian moved his head to the side so I had more space, I purred as I drank up his blood, so different from Master's but not better then his, but demon's blood is better then humans. I withdrew my fangs from him, my tongue slipped out and licked up the blood that leaked from his neck, Sebastian smirked and kissed me again, I kissed him back. I started to get hot, I pulled away as my vision started to blur a bit, my stomach tightened and I orgasmed.

I heard a licking sound, I looked down to see Sebastian licking his two fingers, his eyes slit like a cats, his eyes glowing a purplish crimson, I gulped, I heard behind me as well. I shifted my head and looked up at Alucard who was also licking his two fingers, this time a shiver went up my spine. I crawled down Sebastian until I was over his cock, I put my lips to his dripping head, my tongue snaked out and licked over him, I slipped him in and took as much of him as I could. Sebastian thrusted until my chin met his balls, he kept thrusting until he came, his seeds spilling down my throat, I sat up brushing my hands over my lips as I remembered the taste of him.

"It's a shame that I can no longer hear your thoughts anymore." Sebastian said.

"Disappointing?" I asked.

"Yes." Alucard hissed.

"I'm not going to have the two of you laugh at me like last time." I pouted.

"It is quite amusing." Alucard said brushing his finger over my cheek.

"You're right, it is fun reading other people's minds...Bassy. Vladdie." I teased them, I had searched Sebastian's mind and found that some Reaper named Grell Sutcliff called him Bassy and he hated it, that got him back for calling me Kitten all those years ago. And I searched Master's mind a few weeks ago, one of his brides used to call him Vladdie, the first time I heard it I could have died because I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath.

"Oh, naughty fledging searching her own Master's mind." Alucard purred fisting my hair.

"I'm not a fledging, I'm a full fledged vampire." I corrected.

"Amuse me." Alucard purred, he kissed me hard, I moaned in his mouth.

"Alucard." I purred as he pulled away, he pushed me back with a growl, I looked up at him with lustful eyes, I phased out of my clothes, Alucard looked at my bare breast hungrily, his hand came down and groped my breast. I phased Alucard out of his clothes so he was naked, he seemed surprised by this but accepted it happily, he thrusted into me, I arched my back and gasped, my nails piercing his shoulders, he hissed in pain. Alucard pumped in and out of me at a fast pace, I wrapped my arms around him and with a hiss I bit into his shoulder, Alucard moaned, petting my hair.

"Do you honestly think that you can hide your mind from two elders?" Sebastian asked as he walked over to us, he was naked, he kneeled down so he was over me, he put the tip of his two fingers to my forehead, there was a sharp pain when he broke passed my mind barriers. I arched my back with a gasp, Alucard licked up my bare neck with a sick grin as Sebastian searched my mind, he snickered. "A French Mercenary, really?"

"Bernadotte?!" Alucard growled, he stopped pumping in and out of me and stared down at me with wide eyes.

"I didn't fuck him, if that's what you're going at." I said folding my arms and glaring up at him.

"Bernadotte?!" Alucard repeated.

"He's the reason why I even survived." I growled.

"Bernadotte?!" Alucard asked again, I bared my fangs at him.

"Yes, Pip Fucking Bernadotte." I growled at Master.

"Yes, Mignonette?" Pip called coming from my shadows, I sighed, Alucard growled at my familiar, Pip stared at us with wide eyes. "Oh, Mignonette." Pip said putting his head in his hand and shaking it lightly.

"You did fuck him..." Alucard accused me.

"No..." Sebastian and Pip said at the same time.

"You're such an odd one, Seras, talking about me when Alucard is fucking you." Pip said, I growled at Pip.

"_They_ brought _you_ up!" I growled.

"You know you think about me often." Pip teased me, Alucard growled at Pip again, he pulled out of me and stood up along with Sebastian, I turned over onto my stomach with a sigh.

"Great, now they're going to kill my familiar...wouldn't that technically be killing apart of me?" I asked Alucard as they stalked over to my familiar who was beyond frightened, he was about ready to piss himself.

"Surely, you have other familiars, losing one wouldn't really matter." Alucard growled.

"Yeah, because you know how often Sir Integra allows me to go and kill people and absorb their souls." I sarcastically said.

"Seras...Seras!" Pip screamed my name for me to help, I sighed and stood up, I summoned my familiar to me, he stood beside me, I folded my arms over my large breast, Pip stared at them.

"Nobody is killing anybody." I growled at the three.

"But...they were going to kill me!" Pip stated pointing at the vampire and demon, I bared my fangs at him.

"Nobody is killing anybody." I repeated.

"I can't take you seriously when you're naked." Alucard purred as he looked me over, I summoned my clothes.

"Better?" I smirked.

"You've done it, Alucard, Lady Seras is now mad at us." Sebastian said.

"I..." I was interrupted by Sebastian, he appeared in front of me in a blink of an eye, he put his hand to my mouth, I went to squirm but he pushed me against a wall, I slowly calmed down, I moaned and leaned my head back, Sebastian kissed my bare neck.

"Now, Alucard...Seras would be pissed...come on! Stop! Alucard!" Pip screamed, my eyes wandered to behind Sebastian, Alucard grabbed Pip's collar and raised him off the ground with a growl. "Seras! Seras! Help! Summon me! Do something!" My mind was a blur, I didn't know what to do or think, perhaps it was time to let Pip go, I haven't needed him in years...he like an old toy buried deep in my toy chest. I looked away as Alucard destroyed my only familiar, why was he jealous? I heard Alucard chuckle, I looked over, there was no blood or anything, to body, he must have disappeared, phased away, I could no longer feel Pip. Alucard walked over, wagging his finger at me.

"Such a bad fledging, having another man in your life." Alucard purred, I grabbed Sebastian's hand and slid it down so it was off of my mouth, I was still pretty out of it.

"Bernadotte was a French perv, but he was a good friend and I never slept with him so do not accuse me of sleeping with him." I whispered, I put Sebastian's hand back to my mouth, I'm not really sure why, I just felt so much better, so calm and relaxed with his hand there. Was this a power of his? Could he control my feelings? Calm me if he wants? I never really understood it, I removed his hand once again. "Y-you killed him?"

"Yes, we will not allow another to touch you." Alucard said cupping my cheek, I leaned into the touch though I was sad for Pip. Alucard growled, slamming me into the wall, my hands above my head, I looked up at him. "You will not think of him again."

"Yes...Master." I whispered, I looked away from him, a few seconds later Alucard was nuzzling my neck.

"Do not be angry with me, my Draculina." Alucard purred, I leaned up and kissed him, Alucard kissed me back harder with a growl, I phased out of my clothes again, Alucard picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, he thrusted into me, taking me hard against the wall. I moaned loudly, my back rubbing against the brick wall, the pain actually pleasurable, I threw my head back and gasped, Alucard pumped in and out of me hard.

"Alucard." I moaned, his nails dug into my wrists, making them bleed, I arched my back with a moan.

"Interesting, _Police Girl, _you never told me that you liked pain." Alucard purred, Alucard's fangs elongated and he buried them deeply into my shoulder, I screamed in pain as I clenched his hair and thrusted myself down on him, I kissed the side of neck as he drank from me. Alucard's shadows came to life, they slid around our bodies, making small cuts on my limbs, I gasped and panted every time I felt them cut me.

"Alucard." I moaned again, fisting his hair, I held him closer, I could feel myself coming and just a few seconds later I orgasmed, my nails piercing the back of his neck, he withdrew his fangs from me and moaned from the pain. Alucard kept pumping in and out of me until he finally came, the next few seconds were a blur, the next thing I felt was pain as I was slid across the brick floor, my back all scratched up, I arched my back with a hiss. I felt hands on my thighs, I looked down to see Sebastian, he parted my legs and slid down, he slid his tongue in and licked at my clit. My nails drove into the grey bricks, I gritted my teeth and tried to hold back my moans.

"Seras." Alucard purred. "What have you been doing for the last thirty years?" I looked up at him, he stared down at me with one of his grins, I closed my eyes again when Sebastian hit a sweet spot, a squeak coming from me. "Answer me, _Mignonette._"

"What are you asking, Sir?" I said, I clenched Sebastian's shoulders, he raked his nails along my outer thighs, I moaned.

"Missions, our Master, guys." Alucard said mostly hinting at the guys.

"The last time I was with somebody was with you two thirty years ago, I haven't given myself to anybody else." I said trying not to moan through out that sentence. "Don't you think that you're being too jealous?"

"I would have to kill anybody who touched you, Seras." Alucard purred, I raked my nails down Sebastian's arms as I orgasmed, I shivered, Sebastian snickered and looked down at me.

"Agreed, I wouldn't like someone tainting what was mine." Sebastian stated.

"...perhaps too possessive." I corrected myself, Sebastian flipped us so I was on top of him.

"There's nothing wrong with being too possessive." Sebastian said, I folded my arms as Sebastian rested his hands on my outer thighs that were bleeding.

"Except for killing people that..." I was interrupted, by both Sebastian and Alucard, they both put their hands on my mouth, I huffed irritated, Alucard chuckled.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again, silence is a virtue." Alucard purred, I huffed again, their hands left my mouth, my eyes went wide when Sebastian thrusted up in me, he pumped in and out of me, I started to thrust down on him. I felt hands on my shoulders, brushing over them lightly, I looked to see Alucard behind me, he pierced my shoulders with his nails, I arched my back with a moan. Alucard rested his hands on my breast, and then raked up to my neck, I moaned louder, the pain making me hiss and thrust down harder on Sebastian. Sebastian's nails dug into my thighs and ass.

"Alucard." I moaned, I felt Alucard's bare skin on my back, I felt his hair tickle my neck, his arms wrapped around my waist, he leaned his head down and licked up the blood on my neck and shoulder. I laid my hands on Sebastian's chest, stroking it and scratching at him as they pleasured me. Sebastian pumped in and out of me faster, I leaned back in Alucard as he kept licking up the blood that welled up, I could feel his fangs scraping over my skin, causing more nicks and for blood to come up. Sebastian groped my breast, piercing it with his nails, he pinched and twisted the nipples, just then the door to the chambers opened and in walked Sir Integra.

"Alucard, have you seen Ser..." Sir Integra stopped dead in her tracks when she looked up, she couldn't seem to look away.

"Why no, I haven't seen Seras." Alucard teased.

"Uh...uh...S-Seras...l-l-later...when you're...finished. We have to meet with...section thirteen...later..." Sir Integra said still wide eyed.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked curiously, usually when they want to speak with us privately it's something important.

"I don't...think so...we'll see." Sir Integra said, she cleared her throat. "Carry on." She then walked out of the chambers with a blush upon her cheeks.

"That was bloody embarrassing." I whispered, but then I forgot all about it when Sebastian thrusted up hard, I let out a long moan, Alucard's embrace tightened, he pulled me closer to his chest as he reopened wounds that healed when Sir Integra arrived, his serpent like tongue licking up any blood he could get to, which was all over since he can elongate his tongue to any length, he licked over my chest where Sebastian scratched me.

"Seras." Alucard purred in my ear, Sebastian groped my breast again, thrusting up into me hard.

"Seb-astian!" I moaned as I orgasmed, Sebastian brushed my cheek, stroking it lightly as I calmed down, breathing heavily, Sebastian pulled me off him and set me down beside him, Alucard laid down next to me, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his form. Sebastian stroked my waist and thigh as Alucard stroked my hair and cheek as I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**End of Chapter 19**

**A lot of you really liked the Sebastian and Girlycard one-shot, so I gave you this and I will be doing another Girlycard one-shot. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	20. Twister

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 20- Twister**

"Please, please, please!" I begged, I was kneeled on the floor before Alucard, my hands folded as I gave him puppy dog eyes, he glared at the wall, his arms folded, he sighed and glared down at me.

"For the final time, Childe, no!" Alucard growled, I crawled closer to him, wrapping my arms around his leg like a small child, I pouted my lip, my lip trembling as I whined.

"But please, sir! I won't ask for anything else! Please! Master! Just one little game! Please! Please!" I pleaded, Alucard sighed again and looked down at me, I quickly gave him my puppy dog eyes again. "Please, Master?"

"One game." Alucard growled, I jumped up and gripped his arm.

"Yes! Thank you, Sir!" I shouted happily, Alucard winced from the pain in his ears when I shrieked, I blushed embarrassed. "Sorry, Master." Alucard grinned and put a hand on my head, he ruffled my hair a little.

"Lets play your ridiculous game, Childe." Alucard purred, I squealed, gripped his wrist, and pulled him down the corridor, when we arrived in the living room, the colorful polka dotted mat was all ready, Pip sat on the floor bare footed, a spinner resting in his lap. I fell onto my bum and started to take off my shoes, this was one of my favorite games when I was a little, I use to play this game with my mother all the time.

"You too, eh?" Pip asked referring to being dragged into this ridiculous game.

"Yes." Alucard hissed as he kicked off his boots. "What the hell is Twister?"

"You'll see." I huffed, I nodded to Pip, he sighed and spun the spinner on the dial, the arrow stopped.

"Left foot, yellow." Pip said sounding bored, I quickly put my left down on a yellow dot.

"This is Twister?" Alucard asked as he also put his left foot down on a yellow dot, right next to mine, I heard the sound of the dial.

"Right foot, green." Pip said, I put my right foot down on a green dot, I heard Alucard snicker, he then slid his leg between my two legs and put his right foot on a green dot.

"Master...why did you do that?" I asked as I looked at all the green dots he could have reached easily, now I barely had room to move.

"Are you seriously questioning Twister, Seras?" Alucard asked with a chuckle, I blushed.

"Left hand, yellow." Pip said, I carefully leaned down and put my yellow hand down on the third yellow dot, but then I felt Alucard lean into me, his groin to my ass, I squeaked surprised, almost falling over, Alucard's front to my back as he leaned over and put his left hand on the fourth yellow dot.

"You damn long arms." I growled under my breath as his hair tickled the side of my face.

"Did you say something, my dear?" Alucard purred obviously knowing what I had said.

"Right hand, blue." Pip said, I put my right hand on the third blue dot, Alucard brushing his right hand over mine, he settled it on the second blue dot, a shiver went up my spine and I gulped. "Right hand, green." I quickly moved my right hand to the third green dot before I could fall over, Alucard chuckled, my body shaking lightly as he laughed, he moved his right hand, twisting it around mine purposely, and put it on the fourth green dot.

"Sir, are you elongating your arms?" I asked angry, how the hell can he reach that far?! Fucking damn giant! "Because that's cheating." He just seemed to find this funnier.

"You accuse your Master of cheating?" Alucard asked. "And at such a childish game?" I sighed.

"No, sorry, Sir." I sarcastically said and let the matter go.

"Right foot, red." Pip said, I sighed irritated, I slowly and carefully slipped my right foot out from under Alucard, unwrapping our legs, I then stretched my right foot to the second red dot, I was now facing up, Alucard grinned down at me, his hair tickling my cheeks, I bit my lip when a tingling feeling started in my lower stomach. Alucard once again tangled our legs by sliding his right foot under my leg, his knee lightly brushing the back of my knee and making a moan come from me, I quickly bit down harder on my lip, Alucard set his right foot on the third red dot. He lightly laid on top of me, also facing upwards, his arm near my head, his scent coming to my nose, I inhaled deeply.

"I think that you're enjoying this far too much, Childe." Alucard purred, I stopped inhaling his scent and looked at him wide eyed.

"Um...no...I'm just...um..." I mumbled, not sure what to say.

"Right hand, red." Pip said, I slid my right hand out from under Alucard's arm, untangling it like our legs, I then slid my right hand to the fourth red dot, this was an easier position, most likely to fall, Alucard's right hand then brushed over my breast, I became wide eyed and nearly fell.

"Master!" I screamed as his fingers lightly brushed over the skin of my arm, he tangled his arm with mine and set his hand down on the fifth red dot.

"You're too loud, Police Girl." Alucard said.

"You...you..." I stuttered.

"Yes?" Alucard purred, I closed my mouth tightly with another moan.

"Left hand, red." Pip said, I sighed and having to shift my body I got my left hand on the first red dot, I was facing the floor again, doing the splits...uncomfortable, I groaned. Alucard stretched his arm to the sixth red dot and laid his hand there, okay now I know that he's cheating, but that didn't matter when I realized that his groin was just over my head, I gulped and tried to ignore the bulge that was there. Why did I ever want to play this game with him?! "Right hand, yellow." I quickly moved my right hand to the third yellow dot, Alucard moved to the fourth yellow dot. "Left foot, red." I wanted to cry, why did I ever like this game? I slid my left leg under my right leg and stretched it to the fourth red dot, it was painful but I did it, I was facing upwards again but the problem was...my face was now to his groin. I yelped and started to fall, but Master's long arm came out, wrapped it around my waist and he spun us around so that I landed on top of him, our legs entwined, his arms wrapped around me, my arms stuck between his arms, the bulge hard against my groin.

"Such a clumsy, fledging." Alucard purred, one of his hands came up and brushed a strand of hair out of my face, I blushed.

"Is the game finally over?" Pip asked, I looked over at him, he was laying down, propped up on one arm, the dial in front of him as he spun it out of boredom.

"Y-y-yes." I whispered, Pip stretched and got up.

"Night." Pip muttered and walked off, I looked back down at Master who was brushing my cheek, I tried to pull my arms free but I couldn't.

"I should be heading to bed too, Master." I whispered still trying to escape.

"I wish to play another game, Seras." Alucard purred.

"W-what kind of game?" I asked nervously, biting my bottom lip.

"Something far more better then Twister." Alucard purred with a sick grin. "Though it does involve our bodies and for some limbs twisting around each other's forms, our bodies close to each others." Alucard pulled my body closer to his, I could feel his cock, I panicked.

"Sir!" I said, I started struggling again though the tingling in my lower stomach started again, I felt myself become wet, Alucard seemed to notice because he grinned again with a chuckle, his finger brushing along my spine, I shivered. "I...I don't want to play."

"Now, Childe, how selfish, I played your silly little game, now it's my turn to pick a game." Alucard purred, I closed my eyes tightly, trying to ignore my feelings and desire, his touch burned my skin, a moan escaped my lips. I then felt warm lips against mine, my eyes shot open and I looked down at Alucard who was kissing me hard, I moaned in his mouth and kissed him back. Alucard turned us over so I was on the bottom now.

* * *

I used my knee to separate the girl's legs, she moaned in my mouth, I grinded myself against her, pleasant shivers going up my spine, I needed the silly girl, wanted her! The lust for her grew, I wanted to bury my fangs into her neck, I wanted to hear her pleasant screams as I took her, I wanted to see blood run down her beautiful pale body, I wanted to hear her call out to me with her fingers tangled in my hair. I kissed her harder with a moan, fisting Seras' hair as I pulled her close, I could smell her arousal, I purred happily realizing that she wants me as well.

I caressed her waist, her hands came to my head and tried to pull me closer but there was barely any space between us, I shifted my head. I slid my hand to her skirt, reaching under, I pulled off her panties and slid her skirt up so it was around her waist, I then reached for the zipper of my pants but Seras' hand came down and cupped my hand, keeping me from fucking her, she kept kissing me back though as if nothing was happening. I grinned and gripped both her wrists, I pulled them over her head and pinned them down, pulling out of our searing kiss, she stared up at me wide eyed, I grinned down at her.

"Let us play, Childe." I purred as I rubbed my cheek along hers in a loving manner, I heard her shutter, her breath wafting against my skin, I used one of my hands to keep her wrists pinned down, my other hand went back to my zipper. Seras' eyes trailed down and watched as I unzipped my pants and my long hard cock came free, Seras bit her lip and quickly looked at the ceiling, I chuckled at her. I thrusted into her, she bit down harder on her lip and closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head lightly as she squirmed beneath me, I grinned again and pumped in and out of her.

"Master..." Seras whined, I nuzzled her neck.

"It's alright, love." I purred in her ear, I heard her groan in pain, her nails digging into the back of my hand, I gripped her wrists, I looked down at her with a evil grin. She was so lovely, I caressed her waist, I gave her a small kiss upon her lips, her eye lids opened, her blue eyes glowing as she looked up at me, she leaned up and kissed me hard, I growled in approval. I slammed into her hard, making her body rock, Seras moaned in my mouth, I let go of her wrists, her free hands immediately went to my hair, she tangled her fingers along strands of my black hair.

"Alucard." Seras moaned, her head leaned back, her neck bare for me, I purred and bit into her neck slowly, letting her feel the pain, she gasped, one hand gripping the back of my neck, she panted. Seras' warm blood came up and poured into my mouth, her blood was amazing, it was hard not to drain her. I laid my hand on the third blue dot that laid next to Seras hand, my left hand was set on the first green dot next to her waist, I fucked her hard, Seras' moans loud, echoing through the living room and foyer, I could feel my Master's anger, but I knew that she was blushing.

My nails raked down her blouse, blood welled up from my nails, she arched her back and moaned, I tore open her blouse and looked at her pale mounds, blood covering them. My serpent like tongue slipped out and I licked up the crimson liquid, she squirmed a bit, panting and sweating lightly. My hand came up and groped her left breast hard, the soft warm flesh upon my fingers and palm of my hand, I rubbed my thumb over her nipple, she ripped open my shirt with a hiss and ran her hands along my pale chest. I gave her small, loving kisses along her chest, her chest heaving as she breathed, she bit her lip trying to hold back the moans but she couldn't.

"Alucard." Seras moaned again as she gripped my arms, she arched her back and orgasmed, I kept pumping into her trying to find my release, I could feel my balls tighten and then I orgasmed, my seeds spilling into the girl. Seras was breathing heavily, her eyes slowly wandered upwards, she looked at me wide eyed, I grinned down at her, brushing a strand of her hair, that was sticking to the side of her face, to the side.

"How about another game of Twister?" I purred.

* * *

**End of Chapter 20**

**Sorry I haven't been posting much, a lot is on my mind, with school (starting soon) and trying to get my driver's license I just haven't been able to post. I'll try to get to Vlad the Impaler (my new story) soon, I'll try to work on Alucard's Toy Version 2 and 3...and then there's my other bloody (god damn) stories! GRRRRRRRRR**

**Vampire from Hell!- One pissed off bitch!**


	21. Seras' Bitch

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**In this, Walter never betrayed Hellsing. **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 21- Seras' Bitch**

I grinned wickedly as I crept my way to Master's room, he returned just a few nights ago, Integra and I have been waiting for him for thirty damn years and now I'm _punishing _him for leaving us for so long. I phased through the door, my master was no where in sight but I didn't have to look, I already knew that he was in a deep slumber. I walked over to his coffin and lifted the lid, there he was, he was as still as a statue as he slept soundly, I had a crazy look in my eyes as I stared down at him.

I wonder what happened to my master, since killing all his familiars...he was different, almost...I hate to say...but almost as if he was weaker. I could sneak up on him easily, he was proud of me...but also a bit of jealousy flashed in his eyes every time he saw me use a bit of my power. Should I be doing this to him? I bit my bottom lip and thought about it, it would ruin his pride, crush him if I man handled him, but I thought about my plan and grinned, I muffled my laugh as I thought about it. I have to, if he punishes me fine, but for once I'm going to overpower my Master. My shadows came to life and they silently wrapped around my Master's form, I giggled again, his eyes flickered open and he bared his fangs at me.

"Police Girl! What do you think you're doing?" Alucard asked not noticing my black tendrils, but then his eyes actually became wide when my shadows completely encased his form. My head threw back and I laughed hard as my tendrils came back to me, I wiped the blood tears away and looked down in my Master's coffin to see a small black kitten. The small black feline raised his head and opened it's eyes revealing crimson eyes and black slits. Alucard arched his back and hissed at me, I clucked my tongue at him as I wagged my finger.

"So bad." I teased him as I picked up Alucard and cradled him in my arms, he squirmed in my arms, his small paws pushing against my arms, trying to get out of my hug, I just laughed more and rubbed my head against his.

**Police Girl! Change me back now! **Alucard growled in my head, I raised him up, he glared at me, his paws and tail hanging, he was so soft and warm, his fur like silk.

"No, I don't think I will." I said giving him one of his trade mark grins, he mewed at me, my face brightened as I stared at the amazingly cute kitten. "Awwwww, that was so cute, Master!" I cooed over him.

**God damn it! **Alucard growled as he squirmed some more. **Put me down! **I sat down on his throne, laying him in my lap, his back against my legs, before he could jump off, I started to rub his tummy, as soon as this happened, his actions stopped and his eyes became wide. I smiled at him, a purr coming from him, he closed his eyes happily and squirmed a bit, trying to move my hand where he wants it, I arched my eyebrow at him. **Oooohhhhhh. **He moaned in my mind, his purrs becoming louder. I must have found a sweet spot because his small black head came up and started licking my hand, his paws coming up and grabbing my hand, he licked my fingers and then nipped at them.

"I won't rub your tummy if you keep biting me." I told him, his ears perked up, he quickly started to lick my fingers again, I pulled my hand away and went back to rubbing his tummy. My other hand came up and scratched him behind his ear.

**Oh, Seras. **Master purred. **Left! Left! Left! **I giggled and moved my hand to the left, rubbing his stomach some more, there was a knock on the door, I stopped my actions and looked up, Walter walked in with an ice bucket with three blood packs in, his eyes wide when seeing me here.

"Seras?...I'm sorry, I was looking for Alucard, is he not here?" Walter asked not seeing the black kitten in my hands, Alucard started squirming again, released from the trance he had on getting his tummy rubbed. Alucard jumped off my lap and ran, he darted passed Walter and out the door, Walter watched after him blankly, I jumped off the throne and ran after Alucard.

"Sorry, Walter. I haven't seen Alucard." I said with a smile, Walter smirked and shook his head.

"Miss. Victoria, you have guts messing with Alucard." Walter said.

"I know." I gave him a toothy grin and ran down the hall where the black kitten was slowly jumping up the large steps, I walked, letting him think that he was getting away. Alucard's little sand paper like tongue was sticking out as he jumped step to step, at points he almost fell and had to hang on with his soft paws.

As soon as he made it up to the top floor, he jumped up happily, his tail snapping in a triumphant kind of way, I laughed as my shadow wrapped around his small body and brought him back to me. Alucard hissed, pissed that he worked so hard to get up those damn stairs and then was just taken right back down. I cradled him in my arms as I climbed up the steps, I cooed over him some more, he just glared at me, his paw against my chin, trying to push my head away from his.

"You know, you are just so cute, Master!" I squealed, Master scoffed, he bit one of my fingers hard, I yelped and he jumped out of my arms, once more running from me. "Master!" I ran after him, this time he climbed the stairs easily, heading up to the second story. "Get back here you fuzz ball!"

**Fuzz ball? You are such a tart, Seras. **Alucard insulted me, I growled at him in anger, my shadows bursting to life, they chased after him but he escaped them. We ran down the hall, he crept into Sir Integra's study, I barged in, Integra's eye was wide when the black feline jumped up onto her desk and found it's way in her hand, using her as a shield.

"Seras, what's going on?" Sir Integra asked looking at the black kitten curiously.

"It's Master, he's being a vampiric asshole." I said, Alucard hissed at me.

**Such a disrespectful fledging! **Alucard growled, his crimson eyes glowing in anger.

"Go to hell, Master!" I yelled folding my arms, Alucard jumped out of Integra's hand and walked up to the edge of the desk, his back arched, his hair raised in anger, he bared his small fangs at me, he glared at me, if I wasn't so angry with him I would have found him quite adorable just then.

**Who the fuck do you think you are?! You are my CHILDE! I am your MASTER! You will obey me and be damn well respectful! **Alucard growled.

"I'm the fucking fledging that didn't need your help as I became a full fledged vampire!" I growled. "Your the fucking Master that left his Master and Fledging for thirty years!"

"Uh...Seras..." Integra said, trying to calm us down.

**You were weak! I'm surprised that you even made it this far and that you're not dead! **Alucard growled.

"Bugger off, Master." I said looking away from him as tears started to pour down my face, Alucard growled ferociously in my mind.

**I am going to kill you, Police Girl! **Alucard growled threateningly, I looked at him, surprised he said such a thing, I glared at him.

"No you wouldn't...I'm...your only fledging. You wouldn't kill someone of your own blood." I whispered.

**There's plenty of more that I can make! Losing one wouldn't make a difference, I won't even shed a tear with you gone! You were just a waste of time, I can train the others, make them more powerful then you, and they will be grateful of their life unlike you, you are an ingrate, Police Girl, not worthy of my blood or any others! If I knew then, I wouldn't have given my blood to you, such a waste. **Alucard growled, hissing at me, tears trailed down my face as I stumbled backwards, he...can't mean that...he has to...be...lying...Master isn't so cruel. For the first time in many years I started to breath...but heavily, I felt like I could just fall over, I didn't know what to think or where to look, all I could do was just stand there and stare at him.

"Seras?" Integra asked concerned, not hearing any of that, I ran out of the room.

* * *

I breathed heavily as I stared at my fledging, I was so angry with her, tears trailed down her face, my words hurting her. But that's all it was, words...things I knew would hurt her, but did I mean them? No, of course not, not one word. I am quite proud of Seras for becoming a full fledged vampire on her own, I was proud on how powerful she is, I'm her damn Master, the great No Life King, and she turned me into a fucking kitten. What fledging has enough courage to do that to her Master? Especially to the king of vampires himself? Seras stumbled backwards, breathing heavily.

"Seras?" Integra called out to her, she ran out of the room, I could smell her salty blood tears, I closed my eyes disappointed, I sighed. "Alucard! What did you say to her?!" When I didn't answer, Sir Integra picked me up by the scruff of my neck and raised me so I had to look at her, she was glaring at me. "What did you say?!"

**Nothing. **I grumbled, she growled and threw me down, I landed on my fours and looked up at her.

"Fix it, now! Or I'll make a rug out of you!" Sir Integra threatened, I walked out of the room, where did my fledging go? Seras cut me off so now I couldn't find her by using our bond, I huffed, why did I say those things to her? I don't want another fledging, she's the only female and fledging I want in my life. My tail swept side to side as I looked for my fledging, my crimson eyes wandering around the giant hall, my very very (Because he's a kitten) small wave of power going through the large Manor, looking for her. I stopped in my tracks when my ears started to twitch, my head perked up and I listened carefully, the sound of crying coming to my ears, my ears flattened to my head, I felt bad now.

**Seras? **I called out to her in a whisper, I looked to my right to see one of the lounge rooms, the grey couch's back faced me, but I could see feet hanging off the arm rest on one side, muffled cries was heard. I slowly crept inside, the couch was too high up to see who was up there but I could sense that it was my Childe, I jumped up onto the back of the couch and peered down. Seras was lying face down, she shuttered and cried, I jumped down, landing on her bum, she didn't seem to care or notice. **Seras? **

I walked up to her head, looking at her concerned, I rubbed my head against hers with a purr.

**My little Draculina? **I purred into her mind, she stopped her crying but ignored me, I walked down her body to her feet, I nipped at her ankles, trying to get her attention. Even when blood started to well up she didn't do anything, not even a small peep from her. Is this what the humans call the silent treatment? I glared at the back of her, I then pounced, landing on top of her head, my soft paws pawing at her forehead, trying to get her to laugh but it didn't work. **Seras? **I called out to her again, I sighed and curled up on her back, my tail thudding lightly against her.

**I'm sorry, Seras. You mean...a lot to me, I would never hurt you, nor would I ever kill you. I'm just being...a vampiric asshole, I believe those were your words. Seras, you're the only one I want beside me, I don't want another fledging, you're the only one I want. You were never a waste of time, I should have spent more time with you, trained you, but instead I was too focused on everything else...but you. Then I wasn't here for you when you became a full fledged vampire all on your own, I wasn't here to see your first meal, the first time you used your powers, to see how you felt or were when you became a full fledged vampire. I'm sorry, Seras. **I said, rubbing my head against her back, my eyes closed tightly as I told her this, the only and first person I actually let in. Suddenly I was falling, but then a black tendril caught me, I looked up, Seras was lying on her back now, looking at me blankly, the tendril raised me up and set me gently on her stomach. Seras sighed and put a hand to my head, she lightly petted me, I purred happily. **Seras. **Seras picked me up and pulled me closer, I lied on her breast, I looked down at her, purring away, I rubbed my head against her chin.

"Thank you, Master." Seras purred, I licked the tip of her nose.

**You are mine. **I said baring my little kitten fangs.

* * *

**End of Chapter 21**

**This was just suppose to be a cute little chapter.**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I have been working on Vlad the Impaler, I have two chapters done, by the time I get most of these stories done I should have at least 5 to 10 chapters done and I will post them later on. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**The Grand Dragon of Light: I will do yours in the next chapter, sorry, I was going to do it in this chapter but I thought that I should it give it it's own chapter. = )**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	22. Gargalesis

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Here you are The Grand Dragon of Light! X D**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 22- Gargalesis**

The night was a usual one, quiet and peaceful until we got to our mission, then the night turned to amusing and...disappointing. The so called vampire ran down the hall, panting and screaming as he tried to escape me, I grinned and raised my Casull, aiming the beautiful silver gun at the scum. The low life's eyes became wide and he tried to run faster, I fired, an echo of the hammer slamming back in place was heard through the small hall. But I ignored this sound as I paid attention to my dying victim, blood splattered out of his mouth as a giant hole appeared in his chest, he fell to the floor but as soon as he hit the dusty wooden floors he turned to dust. I scoffed and turned back around, heading back to the main entrance, I could sense the humans and my Childe downstairs.

**Police Girl. **I spoke into her mind, I could felt that she jumped, scared by the sudden invitation I gave to myself to be inside her head.

**Yes, Sir? **Seras asked shyly as she straightened back out.

**Have you killed off all the ghouls? **I asked, I then felt her smiling proudly as she shook her head.

**Yes, Sir! **Seras said, I grinned.

**Good. **I purred, I phased through the wall and appeared right next to her, she jumped again when seeing me but once more straightened herself back out, she looked up at me blankly. I studied her, not giving her my usual trade mark grins or any sign of emotion, Seras was just a young girl...but she'll grow into a fine vampiress. I walked down the hall, my back to her.

"Drink your blood, Police Girl." I ordered.

"Uh...yes...of course...Master." Seras said as she stared at me scared and curious, the Captain of the Wild Geese, Pip Bernadotte, walked through the main entrance. A smile upon his face, a cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth, he had his hands in his pockets, he gave me a side glance, his smile disappearing.

"Mr. Alucard." Pip muttered, he then had his eye on my Childe, the smile reappearing, I snickered and walked out the door. Sir Integra was waiting outside, her arms folded, a cigar between two delicate fingers, her platinum blonde hair hung around her face like a curtain, her glasses glinting in the moonlight but her eyes closed as she rested them. As soon as I was a few feet from her, her eyes opened revealing an icy blue glare, she looked up at me, not moving from her position.

"Alucard." Sir Integra said and took a drag from her cigar. "I assume the mission is complete, vampire destroyed."

"Yes, target has been silenced." I said giving her a toothy grin, the smoke rising as soon as she blew it from her lungs.

"And the Police Girl?" Sir Integra asked.

"Has destroyed all the ghouls." I said proud of my Childe.

"Excellent." Sir Integra said with a smirk, her arm fell to her side as she walked off.

**Oh God! Oh God! Please stop! **Seras whispered, I could feel her tense, she was biting her lip and clenching her hands, what is wrong with my Draculina? I turned and looked inside. I could see Seras in the spot where I left her, the Captain right next to her, with my vampiric sight I could see Pip's hand around Seras' waist. The fingers lightly stroking her, caressing that petite waist of hers. What was wrong with her? Shouldn't she be...enjoying it? Finding some sort of pleasure in it? But all I could feel in our link was that she got a tingling feeling from it, she wanted to...to laugh? I shook my head, such an odd Childe of mine.

I walked away, wishing to be out longer under the moonlight, I started walking down the graveled road, my boots barely making any noise as they landed on the rocks. My black locks lightly bouncing as I walked, my orange lensed glasses hiding my crimson glowing eyes, my hat shading my pale face. It reminded me of the night when I turned the Police Girl, I grinned, remembering the taste of her blood and gaining such a loyal fledging.

Why was she so...different though? Seras refuses the blood, drinks it once or twice a week, she loves the sun and stays up late just to sit in the sun, even though fledging's that don't drink their blood on a regular basis will get bad sun burns, but she doesn't care. And then there's the thing about her and the Captain. Did she not like the human? Seras spends most of her time with him, though I do not approve I still allow it, waiting for her to realize what she's doing. Pip caresses her and she just wants to laugh?...unless this is a normal girl thing.

I thought about all the girls that I took as lovers, caressing their waists, breasts, legs, and neck, but all moaned in lust and wanting, in pure ecstasy. I shook my head once more, so it is not a normal girl thing, it's a Seras thing. What was that tingling feeling she got? This wasn't the normal tingling feeling in the lower stomach, or lust from when a man touched her, no this was something else...but what? It oddly sounded familiar to me, but at the same time I have no idea about it. I clucked my tongue, why do I care?

I materialized to my chambers, falling back on to my throne, I crossed my legs and a glass of blood wine appearing in my hand, I swirled the contents in the glass. My mind wandered, mostly about that tingling feeling Seras got. Though how much I didn't want to care, my curiosity grew, what was that feeling for her? Why did she find it laughable when it was suppose to be...well sexually enjoyable? I growled annoyed, I threw off my glasses, they landed on the small table near my throne, I threw off my hat, it landed a foot or so away from my throne, and I drowned the contents in the glass, setting the glass on the table next to the glasses.

**Seras, come. **I ordered in a loud, commanding voice.

**Sir? What's wrong? **Seras asked sounding alert.

**Do as you're told. **I growled.

**Uh...*Sigh* yes, Master. **Seras said, I stood from my throne, waiting for my Childe, just then the door to my chambers opened, and Seras peeked inside.

"Yes, Sir?" Seras whispered hiding her body from me, I stared at her curiously and then gestured my hand.

"Come." I ordered, I heard Seras gulp, she hung her head and entered my domain, closing the door behind her. I was surprised to see her already ready for bed, she was in a light purple camisole that stopped just below her belly button, I could see her light purple undies going with the camisole. I didn't know what to think or say when seeing my Childe in such an outfit, I never even thought about seeing her this way or ever in such a sexual way! But now...I couldn't help the thoughts that passed through my mind, I gulped and looked her in the eye, trying to get my mind back on track.

"What do you need, Master?" Seras asked, giving a small tug on the camisole, I then remembered about the tingling feelings, I studied her. Seras no longer felt like she wanted to laugh, instead she now felt embarrassed, wishing that she could just die. I walked over to her, studying her waist, Seras took a step back when I got too close, I grabbed her arm lightly and unintentionally, I pulled her back, our bodies only inches apart. I laid my hand on her waist, but she still didn't get that tingling feeling, instead she was scared of what I was doing and...still wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Hmmm." I hummed as I stroked like Bernadotte, but still nothing happened, her mind too focused on what I was doing, I growled low under my breath, let go of her arm, and walked back to my throne. Seras held herself protectively as she looked at the ground, not wanting to look me in the eye, she felt a bit violated.

"What were you doing?" Seras asked.

"What was that feeling you had earlier, Police Girl?" I asked looking back at her, her head shot up and she looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What are you talking about? When?" Seras asked.

"When Bernadotte was caressing your waist." I asked taking a step towards her but we still had a few feet between us, Seras looked back at the floor with a blush.

"Oh...um..." Seras muttered, I grew angry, I just wanted to know this damn feeling she had! I stormed back towards her, she jumped and looked up at me with wide eyes. I grabbed her waists, and pulled her closer to me, I moved my fingers around her waists slowly, trying to find the trigger that caused the tingling feelings. Seras kept trying to push me away, slowly I could feel that she was growing happy wanting to laugh out loud, she giggled a little. I looked at her wide eyed.

"Seras?" I asked stopping my actions, she stopped laughing, she leaned against me with small panty laughs, I was so fucking confused it was unbelievable. I think that I understood the *Turkish* more then I understood Seras. I went back to moving my fingers over her waist, she giggles came again but the more I moved my fingers, the more she laughed, it got louder and louder until it finally became silent because she couldn't breathe. Her face red, her mouth opened, her eyes squinted as she laughed, I gave her a smile, she was adorable when she couldn't breathe.

"M-m-m-ma-ha-ha-ha-ster!" Seras cried out laughing still. "Please...stop! Ha-ha-ha! I-I'm...ticklish!" Blood tears were now pouring down her face, I laughed, this is what I was so curious about? My Childe was ticklish? Such an odd Childe, Seras rested her back against me for she was falling over, I think that if she was a human she would be dead from not breathing. I wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin on her head, I smiled warmly, my silly fledging.

Seras was trying to catch her breath, her chest heaving, her...large breasts going up and down, the sound of her pants reminded me of my old lovers after sexual intercourse. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, she was so warm and soft, I rubbed my thumb over her arm as I held her. When she didn't slow her breathing, I picked her up, a bed materialized in front of me, I laid her over the crimson covers, I brushed her hair to the side as I stared down at her.

**...that was rather odd...why was Master tickling me?...I got this strange...feeling... **I heard my fledging's thoughts, I looked at her curiously, more strange feelings? I tried to see what she felt but I didn't need to because the scent of her arousal came, my eyes widened when realizing that she felt arousal. I then realized that my pants were quite uncomfortable, I saw that her eyes were closed so I quickly rubbed my hand against myself over my pants, one swift motion, trying to stop this. I looked back down at my Childe, her head rested to the side, her pale neck bare for me, her chest still heaving, and her petite figure snugged in that light purple camisole...it just didn't help as the bulge in my pants got bigger and my lust grew.

I shrugged off my coat and set it to the side, for once in my life I didn't know what to do with a woman. Seras was different from the rest, she wouldn't accept me so easily and the way she was, so innocent...so childish, I wouldn't know how to please her. Of course I had many virgins...but still...Seras was different. Can I take Seras as a lover? Will she want it? I know how much the Master and Childe bond is to her but will she be willingly to let that go in order to become my lover?

I then felt arms wrap around my neck, a small body against my back, Seras rested her chin on my shoulder as she inhaled my scent. I stared at her surprised that she was acting this way towards me since all she see me as was her Master. My lust grew more, I had to exhale, trying not to breathe in her scent, my demon lightly purring and growling out to Seras, wanting the girl. Seras kissed the back of my neck, her soft pink lips planting small kisses along my pale neck, I shuttered, this just made it worse, I dug my nails into my knee.

"Seras?" I purred to her.

**Perhaps you forgot that our minds are linked together? **Seras asked as her kisses became a little harder, my eyes widened when I realized that she heard my thoughts about her.

**Will you be willing to become my lover? **I asked, turning around and giving her an evil grin, my crimson orbs glowing darkly, my demon closer to the surface, ready to pounce on the girl at any time. **Will you be willing to end the Master and Childe bond? **I pounced, landing on her, I pinned her arms down but she didn't show any fear as she looked up at me, even with her legs far apart, she didn't look scared at all.

**Yes. **Seras said and closed her eyes, I gave her a toothy grin, letting my demon lose, my clothes phased away, I used one of my hands to pin both of her arms down, my other hand went down to her undies and tore them off. I thrusted myself into her, Seras' eyes flew open and she gasped from the pain that came, I waited, at the same time I wanted to show her no mercy and fuck her hard, but for once, I will have to be gentle with this lover.

When she calmed down enough I pumped in and out of her, going slow for her, it didn't take long for her to start moaning, I leaned down with a purr, I kissed her neck lovingly. I could feel her breath wafting against my skin, blowing strands of my hair, I could hear the soft moans/cries as I fucked her. Seras bit her bottom lip, her hips coming up to meet mine, trying to bury me deeper into her, I smiled and thrusted myself deeply into her, giving her what she wanted, Seras' head threw back and she let out a loud moan.

I let go of her wrists and went to the camisole, pulling it off her, Seras' breasts were free, I fondled them, more lustful moans came from her. Seras fisted my hair, her other hand scratching up my back, leaving trails of blood, I hissed from the pain, pumping in and out of her harder, she dug her nails into me harder from this action. I caressed her waist, my other hand teasing her nipple, I leaned down and kissed Seras, she moaned in my mouth, I kissed her harder, wanting her. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, she accepted it happily, her tongue twirling around mine, experiencing it for the first time.

"Alucard." Seras moaned, as she fisted my hair and pulled my head to her neck, baring it for me, I bit into it slowly, her blood pouring into my mouth, she tasted amazing. Seras' blood was much better then any of my other slutty lover wenches. I purred out to her, wanting her to know that I was enjoying her blood immensely, Seras wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me close with a soft smile upon her lips.

**Seras. **I purred into her mind, I withdrew my fangs from her, my serpent like tongue came out and licked over the left over blood that was on her neck. Seras' head shot back, her mouth open in a silent scream as she orgasmed, I pumped into her fast, trying to find my release, until I finally spilt my seeds into her. We both panted as we stared at each other, I pulled out of her and laid next to her, Seras curled up in my arms, resting her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. I thought about the last hour or so, all of this happened just because Seras was ticklish. I smirked and closed my eyes, I pulled Seras closer, such a silly lover.

* * *

**End of Chapter 22**

***Turkish* The reason why I said he understood the Turkish more then he did Seras was because Vlad and Radu were kidnapped by the Turks. They didn't understand their language, they didn't understand why they were there, they didn't understand anything. It was all very confusing for Vlad and Radu (Radu is his little brother).**

**Plus, Gargalesis is a scientific term for being ticklish. **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	23. Good Girls

**Hello Humans,**

**I created a page on Facebook (same name, Vampire from Hell), if you want you can go and like the page. On there I talk about Hellsing, give you notifications if things are happening with FUNimation and other things. Perhaps even talk about other Anime that you should check out. **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 23- Good Girls**

Morning was arriving slowly, a few stars still laid out across the sky. Dark black bats flew around us in a tight circle above our heads. Their infernal squeaking ceased as I focused my attention to my old friend, Walter. Walter was dressed in all black, his hair pulled back, and his wires around him protectively. But that's now what's different, no, Walter was much younger; he looked to be about in his twenties. Walter was a traitor, he has been working for Millennium for all these years and now he's an artificial vampire. Just another chipped vampire that I have to deal with. I heard Sir Integra shoot Schrodinger as Seras and her boarded the zeppelin.

"They really are good girls." I purred, giving my old friend a smirk. "Now they're mine...All mine." My smirk turned into a crazy, toothy grin as I thought about the two. "My beloved Master...And my beloved little servant. You've lost them."

Sir Integra and Seras shall be mine. They both have proved that they are strong. Sir Integra is quite the leader, she only had an army of three and yet here she was still fighting and winning, never giving up. Seras is the perfect Draculina, she had proved herself a worthy vampire of my blood by showing off her power and killing without mercy. Finally that girlish exterior of hers was broken, finally she had let go of that silly humanity and no longer fears anything. I will keep them both for myself, not allowing any other to have them. The only problem I will afterwards is trying to get Sir Integra to take my blood. I smirked. Yes, but this might be quite entertaining.

...

Morning was nearly here, blood swirled around us in a tight circle above our heads. Rivers of blood rushing down the streets of London towards us. I was in my Girlycard form, my long black hair straight and rested on my white coat, a white cap placed on the top of my head. Walter stood before me and he was younger then before, he now was the age of fifteen just like fifty-five years ago.

"Don't zone out on me, boy!" I growled as Walter stood there in deep thought, I gripped the collar of his shirt and shook a bit. "Keep killing. You've only got Thousands upon thousands more to go!" A huge smirk cracked my face. "Anderson couldn't beat me. It'd take more than fifty, even five hundred years of trying for a pale-faced little shit like you to succeed!"

"You lose Alucard." The Major chanted. "I win." I laughed to this.

"Lose? Who's lost? Me?" I asked.

* * *

_**Alucard's Memory**_

_**1800s**_

"Lose? I'm going to lose? You mean you lot will defeat me, Professor Helsing?" I asked. I stood in my usual black suit, but instead of my usual red coat I had on my red cape, that fluttered around in the wind.

_**1400s**_

"I'll never lose. There's no way I would." I spoke. I stood in my black armor, my hair longer and had more of a curl to it. My mustache outlining my upper lip.

* * *

I stood there wide eye, remembering these times when I was defeated. I looked at where the sun was rising. What's this? What am I seeing? What's this scene? What's this spectacle? Flashes of my memories appeared before me, remembering all the times I was defeated. That's right. Yes...that was it. The sun shone like this then too. I remembered when the Turks captured me and I was heading to my death. I had stared at the sunrise, I remember how beautiful it was...how beautiful it still is. This is always what I saw when I died. And time after time...I think...I never knew the sun's light was so beautiful. All of a sudden half of my human form broke out into black shadows, my powers draining from me as the shadows dispersed into nothing. Then...the reds eyes, my familiars, started to close their eyes.

"What is this?! What's happening?!" Sir Integra panicked, I could feel this for our link was still opened even though how weak it was becoming. "What did you do?!" I slowly turned back into my demon form, my black leather encasing over my body, the eye that stood out in the middle of my chest was still open. I didn't pay much attention to the Major as he explained why I was dying, I knew that it was that cat boy, Schrodinger. "ALUCARD!" Sir Integra cried out for me. My poor little Integra. I practically helped raised her, I saw her from a shy small girl to a powerful independent woman. My middle eye then started to close. "Don't close your eyes! Open them, Alucard! That's an order! Alucard!" The sun's light shone through me, I had become transparent. "Don't you dare disappear!" I bowed my head, a warm smile appearing upon my lips as I closed my eyes. Imagining my sweet Integra.

"No, this is goodbye...my Master Integra." I purred. I then vanished.

...

**30 Years Later**

My senses started to pick up, I could feel that it was close to midnight. The moon was shining a crimson light down upon me as I slowly appeared in a room. In front of me was a queen size bed with an elderly blonde sleeping in it peacefully. I smirked. Could this possibly be my little Integra? Where has the time gone? I took a few steps toward her, my steps making a light thudding sound as my coat fluttered from my movements. I stood over her bed, Integra's neck bare for me. I was so hungry, but I could have a little fun with Integra. I started lowering my head down towards her neck, I bared them, unintentionally a hiss came from me. Integra then shot up in bed, pulled her gun out, and started firing at me. Five bullets were imbedded in my chest, one grazed my cheek, and the last two bullets completely missed me. Someone kicked the door and in came Seras. I got a full shot of her undies from her not so graceful kick to the door. She held two big guns as she glared into the room, looking for the intruder. My silly little fledging.

"What's going on, Master?!" Seras shouted. Sir Integra quickly hid behind Seras as she was turning on the light. They both turned towards me, their eyes going wide as they both gasped. I laughed at my two girls. They were quite amusing.

"That was a rough welcome." I said as I smirked at the two. "And it was as noisy as ever."

"Master!" Seras shouted with a giant smile.

"The battle ended long ago, Alucard." Sir Integra said. She sat upon her bed, her back to me, it looked as if she was pouting about my absence. "What have you been doing?"

"I've been killing my lives inside me." I spoke, remembering the last bloody thirty years. "Three million, four hundred twenty-four thousand, eight hundred sixty-seven. I killed them. Killed all of them but _one._" I explained. "Now I'm here. Now I'm nowhere, yet I can be anywhere. Therefore, I'm here."

"You're late...so late." Sir Integra spoke sadly but held a smirk upon her face. "It took you long enough, Alucard."

"Sorry." I said, watching the elder blonde warmly. She actually missed me.

"You were about to suck my blood, weren't you?" Sir Integra asked as if it was a joke.

"Yes, I was." I said with a crazy look, remembering how hungry I was. "I haven't eaten in thirty years. I'm famished." Sir Integra smirked and walked over to me.

"I'm an old lady now you know." Sir Integra said, did she think that this would bother me?

"Fine by me." I spoke softly to my Master.

"Hmn." Sir Integra hummed. She then bit into her finger, her bloody finger was lifted over my head. I opened my mouth up wide, waiting for the drops my Master was going to provide me. "Welcome back, Count."

"Indeed, Countess, I'm home." I purred as the blood started to drip from her pale finger. Her blood was still as delicious as it was forty years ago. It still held that fiery sweetness from being a virgin. I was glad to hear that she was still pure, she has nobody else in her life. Almost as if sensing that something was wrong, Sir Integra slowly, in hesitant way, pulled her finger back. She looked down at me with wide shocked eyes. I smirked up at her.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Seras asked who stood a few feet behind Sir Integra.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Sir Integra said, still staring at me with that same shocked look. "Would you two please excuse me, I would like to be left alone right now."

"Yes, Sir." Seras said with a respectful bow, she then started to head for the door. Seras turned her head slight and looked at Sir Integra, giving her a worried glance, then she left. I rose from my spot on the floor, looking down at my Master who stood there looking up at me.

"My Master." I purred seductively as I gave a low bow to her, and purposely brushed passed her. I turned off her lights and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind me. I breathed in her scent, purity and power coming to my nostrils. Which reminds me, I opened my eyes. Where did Seras run off to? I haven't seen my Draculina in forever, it was only right for a Master to catch-up with his one and only fledging. I smirked, especially if she's going to be one of my brides. I slowly walked down the dark corridor, taking in all my surroundings. Nothing has changed, all the same paintings, all the same antiques, even the same carpet with the same matching curtains. I'm kind of glad nothing changed, I prefer it that way. I could feel that my Childe was somewhere outside, her power was radiating off of her in strong waves.

I purred happily and materialized to the roof. My crimson eyes scanned the scenery, looking for the small vampire. But she was nowhere in sight. I folded my arms, and used my third eye to look for her. Where is my Draculina? As if on cue, I heard a small squeaking sound. I looked up into the night to see a small black bat with dark blue eyes. I smirked, there's my fledging. She fluttered about happily under the moon's light. Her continuous squeaking was adorable, reminding me of a baby bat. But then suddenly, an even larger bat came out and slammed into my fledging's small form. My eyes became wide and I gasped. What just happened? Who is that? I was just about to swoop down in my bat form but then I heard her squeaking again. I looked back over to see the two playing, Seras playfully nipping at the other bat's wings and ears. I glared at the two, my fang digging into my lower lip. This was no regular bat. Who is this other vampire?

* * *

**End of Chapter 23- Good Girls.**

**I thought this part made a good cliffhanger. I'll give you the second part later...maybe...= )**

**Remember, I made a Facebook page (Vampire from Hell). Like it, don't like it, check it out, I don't care. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


	24. Good Girls Part 2

**Hello Humans,**

**Reminder: I made a Facebook page (Vampire from Hell). Like it, don't like it, check it out, I don't care.**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 24- Good Girls Part 2**

I swooped above the bigger bat and then crashed into him, we both flew down towards the ground and crash landed. I turned back to my human form, I laughed so hard as Nathan turned back to his human form and laughed with me. I leaned down and kissed him hard upon the lips, I moaned in our kiss. I felt his tongue lick over my bottom lip, I nipped on his bottom lip and pulled back a bit.

"Catch me if you can." I said seductively to him, my only reply was one of his seductive grins. I pounced off of him, my form flying up into the air, I quickly turned into a bat before gravity could pull me back down. The wind rushed passed me as I flew around the yard, maneuvering gracefully as I flew. I enjoyed these nights with Nathan. They were so peaceful and fun. I felt Nathan fly passed me, he believed that I didn't notice but I did. I smirked. Before Nathan could crash back into me, I swooped up into the bright night and let gravity take me down.

**Seras. **I heard Alucard growl in my head. I looked over towards the manor and saw Master there standing on the roof. I perked up to this. I quickly spread my wings and fluttered over towards him. Alucard grinned at me and held out an arm, I landed gracefully upon his arm. I rubbed my head against his shoulder, purring lightly.

**Master. **I purred. Alucard stroked the top of my head gently. **Is there something you need, Sir? **

**No. **Alucard purred lightly to me.

**Seras? **Nathan called out to me. My head shot back to Nathan, pulling out of Master's touch. I didn't notice the growl Alucard gave when I did this. Nathan was flying about looking for me.

**Sorry Sir, I have to go. **I said, I was about to jump off his arm but then his forefinger and thumb caught one of my legs lightly. I looked back at Alucard, flapping my wings so I wouldn't fall and so Master wouldn't accidentally break my leg. **Sir? **

**Who is this other vampire, _Seras?_**Alucard growled in my head. Was there something wrong with Alucard? Did he have to approve of this male for his fledging before I could be with him?

**Nathan, Master. **I said.

**What's he doing here? **Alucard growled, his glowing a dark crimson.

**He came to visit me, Sir. **I spoke, curious about why Master was like this.

**Get rid of him. **Alucard ordered. I looked up at him shocked. I pulled out of his grasp and glared at him.

**I'll get rid of him when I want to get rid of him. **I growled, my blue eyes turning a dark crimson. Alucard looked at me, shocked that I disobeyed him. He then glared at me, his fangs elongated in anger.

**You'll do as you're told, servant! **Alucard yelled in my head, I winced at the headache that was coming on. **Get rid of him. **Alucard ordered again. **We'll talk about your disobedience later. **Alucard growled and then dematerialized. Who does he think he is? Just showing up and then telling me to get rid of my lover! The bastard! Nathan then crashed into me, he laughed in my head.

**Caught you! **Nathan yelled, he turned back into his human form as we both fell towards the ground. Nathan cupped my small form in his pale hands, protecting me from the impact to the ground. I once more laid on top of him in my human form. I stared down at him lovingly as I ran my fingers through his white blonde spikey hair. Nathan wrapped his arms around me, bringing me down, he kissed me hard. I fisted his hair and purred happily. I rubbed myself against him. Nathan's demon started to purr.

**SERAS! **Alucard growled into my mind then sent a powerful shock through my mind. I grunted and groaned from the pain but continued to kiss and rub against Nathan. All of a sudden darkness encased over us. Nathan didn't seem to notice or see it because he kept kissing my neck as I looked around scared. **You have greatly disappointed me, my Draculina. **Alucard growled lowly. **I'll give you five seconds to get rid of him or I'll kill him. **I stared up at Master as he stood over us, Nathan still not noticing as he kissed me, rubbing his hands over me. I panicked when Alucard pulled the Casull out of his coat pocket. **One...**

"Nathan!" I screamed, Nathan looked up at me worried. He cupped my cheek.

"What? What is it?" Nathan asked, cupping my cheek only seemed to have angered Alucard further.

**Two...**Alucard kept going, cocking his gun.

"Nathan, you need to go now. Sir Integra calls for me." I said, quickly making up an excuse.

"What?" Nathan asked upset.

**Three...**Alucard said and raised the gun to his head.

"I know, I'm sorry. But you need to go." I said and kissed him on the lips.

"I thought she was going to stop that once I came over." Nathan grumbled as he sat up, Alucard's gun following him.

**Four...**Alucard continued.

"I'm sorry, dear." I whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow night." I gave him another kiss on the lips, he smiled at me and then disappeared. I let out a sigh of relief, running my hands through my hair. That was a close one. The darkness left, the beautiful night reappearing. Alucard put his gun away and glared down at me. "What the hell is your problem?!" I asked glaring up at him. Alucard backhanded me, I fell onto my side.

"You will learn your place!" Alucard growled.

"My place? My place?! Your the one that came in here telling me to get rid of my lover!" I growled.

"LOVER?!" Alucard growled, his shadows flaming around him angrily. I stood up and glared up at him.

"Yes, my lover!" I yelled.

"You're impure...he was the one that took your virginity." Alucard stated.

"Oh so that's what you care about. You wanted my purity." I growled folding my arms. "You bloody pervert!" Alucard backhanded me again.

"He's your lover but not your Mate." Alucard said, it was not a question. Before I could get back up, Alucard was on top of me. He pinned my arms down and looked down at me. "You are mine, Seras! You do not belong to anybody else and I do not share! You were to be my Mate and bride!"

"You weren't even going to let me decide?!" I growled furious.

"You have no say in the matter, I had already claimed you." Alucard said as he brushed his hand over his bite marks on my neck. "But you can still be mine." Alucard's hand then shot under my skirt and he cupped me. I became wide eyed, what the hell is he doing?!

"Alucard! Get off of me! Get off!" I screamed as I tried to push him off of me. "GET OFF!" I cried. Alucard used his shadows to bind my hands, one of his other tendrils entering my mouth to keep me from screaming. I felt his power encase over mine, caging it in so I couldn't use them against him. Blood tears streamed down my face. "CCRD!" (Alucard!) My screams muffled as I squirmed under him. Alucard's demon lied over me as he roared and glared down at me. I screamed and cried some more. His tongue slipped out and he licked over my neck, small lustful moans coming from him. Alucard's hands tore up my uniform, he phased out of his clothing, he sat on top of me naked. I screamed more but nobody came to save me. I couldn't save myself from this monster, I was as weak as a human.

"You will be mine, Seras." Alucard purred as he groped my breasts. I shook my head and looked away from him. He can't do this! He can't! Why is he doing this?! I don't want this! I closed my eyes tightly as I felt him rubbing against me. His long, hard cock slipping into my entrance. I panicked. He can't! NO!

**Master, please stop! **I cried out but I was ignored.

"There's no need to be scared, Seras." Alucard purred as he brushed my hair back. Alucard thrusted into me, I became wide eyed. How could Master do such a thing? How could he rape me? Master was always so kind to me and now he's like...this monster! Something I've never saw him as before. But now I see it, now I see the monster within him. He pumped in and out of me at a fast pace, I cried out in pain. The tendril left my mouth but was replaced with Alucard's wrist, before I could try anything Alucard bit deeply into my shoulder, causing me to bite down on his wrist. His blood poured into my mouth. I felt as our Master and Childe bond broke and a Mate bond replaced it.

NO! Nathan and I were planning to become Mates! And Master took that from me! Forcing me into becoming his Mate! I fucking hate him! I cried and cried. I never thought I could hate Master so much. Alucard licked away my tears and kept pumping in to me until I felt him orgasm, spilling his seeds into me. Alucard pulled out of me and smirked down at me, brushing my hair gently.

"My Mate." Alucard purred, he then pulled me to his chest, holding me.

* * *

I had became so angry with this Nathan that my demon took over. Just when I was about to re-control my demon, he trapped me, not allowing me to re-control him. I could feel his anger towards Seras. I feared for her. I could feel Seras shouting in my head, she was screaming at my demon, she was crying, and trying to fight him. What's he doing?! What's happening to my Draculina?! I roared at my demon, trying to retake back over. My eyes became wide when I felt our Master and Childe bond break, I then knew what was happening. My demon...I had just raped Seras. I quickly fought to take over. I finally was able to and felt the cool night air. I looked down to see Seras in my arms. She was shaking really badly, she was naked, and she had bruises all over her. I gasped when seeing my Draculina.

"Seras..." I whispered not sure how to explain myself. "...I'm sorry...So sorry...Seras." A blood tear slid down my cheek. I never meant to harm her or force her. I didn't want that, I wanted her to willing, I wanted her to love me. But now she will never trust me, never love me, she will fear me, hate me. My Mate will forever hate me.

"Why?" Seras cried in barely a whisper, closing her eyes tightly as tears slid down her cheeks and she shivered more. "Why, Alucard?"

"I'm sorry, Seras." I repeated. "I grew angry...my demon took over...I would have never done this..." Seras looked up at me, a look of disbelief in her eyes. Seras didn't trust me.

"Why?" Seras asked again. I nuzzled my neck, trying to find comfort and to soothe her.

"I love you, Seras. I never intended on hurting you...I never planned to...do this to you. I lost control..." I explained. Seras cried and shook her head.

"You didn't lose control. You did it because you're a monster." Seras whispered. It felt like a silver dagger just struck me in my heart. My Draculina thought me a monster.

"I'm sorry, Seras." I kept pleading. "I'm sorry. I lost control. I would never hurt you...I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I hurt you badly, I did a horrible thing and I can't take it back but I...I'm sorry...I lost control...I wasn't myself. Please, forgive me." I repeated. Seras looked away from me.

"No."

* * *

**End of Chapter 24**

**Well that was fun, don't you agree? No, but seriously. Poor Seras. **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	25. Good Girls Part 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 25- Good Girls Part 3**

"Alucard, release me." I told him sternly. I could feel his pain in our new bond he forced upon me. I could feel him breathing heavily as he stared down at me, but I refused to look back up at him. Alucard slowly and hesitantly released me. His power over me that locked my powers was released from my mind. Before Alucard could say anymore I dematerialized, leaving him alone in the cold, dark night. As soon as I got to my room I broke down crying. I can't believe Alucard did that to me! How could he be so cruel?! He saw that I was happy with Nathan. And what's with this sudden lust? This sudden jealously? When did he decide that he wanted to take me as a bride?...And he didn't even give me a choice. No...he raped me and forced me to mate with him. That bastard!

**Seras. **Integra called for me in our mind link. I sniffed and cried.

**I'm sorry, Integra. But I just can't come right now. **I said trying to sound strong so it wouldn't sound that I was crying or hear that I'm upset. I heard Sir Integra sigh in my head.

**Seras, it's very important. We need to talk. **Sir Integra said. What was so important why now? Why did she sound so upset? I sniffed again.

**Coming, Sir. **I whispered, my shadows renewed my clothes and I materialized to Sir Integra's office. Sir Integra sat behind her desk. Her head laid back as she sat there looking stressed. What's wrong with her?

"Integra?" I asked concerned. Sir Integra opened her eye and looked over at me. Sir Integra sighed, got up, and then slowly walked over to me.

"Seras, there's something we need to talk about...now that Alucard has returned..." Sir Integra said, serious as could be but she also looked worried.

"What is it?!" I asked scared now.

"I don't know how long, I don't know how it happened but..." Sir Integra trailed off.

"But?" I asked, waiting. Slowly growing impatient, the suspense killing me.

"Alucard wants to take us as brides." Sir Integra said then looked at me for a reaction.

"How long have you known this?" I asked with a growl.

"A month after you arrived at Hellsing." Sir Integra said.

"You knew this entire time and didn't tell me?!" I yelled, beyond pissed.

"Seras, please calm down. I know you're mad." Sir Integra said, she grabbed my shoulders lightly, trying to calm me. I breathed heavily, tears started to trail down my face again.

"You should have told me sooner! You should have told me when you found out!" I growled.

"Seras, please calm down." Sir Integra repeated. "I'm sorry. I should have told you.' I just glared at her. If I knew sooner, if I knew of Alucard's intentions maybe I could have prevented him from raping me. "What are you doing to do, Seras?"

"Wh-what?" I asked confused.

"I know that you and Nathan were going to mate. But you prefer to be with your Master. What's going to happen?" Sir Integra asked.

"I could never love such a monster!" I roared, my eyes glowing a dark crimson. Sir Integra stared at me shocked, her mouth hung open a bit.

"S-S-Seras..." Integra stuttered in a whisper. "B-but I thought you...loved Alucard."

"No...not anymore...I can't love him...I'll never love him." I growled, not being able to calm down.

"What happened?" Sir Integra asked. "Where did this sudden hatred come from? Before you couldn't wait for Alucard to return, you wouldn't shut up about him. Now he has returned and you hate...Did he do something?" I ignored her as I looked away from my human Master. "Seras, what happened?!" I dematerialized.

* * *

I sat outside, alone. Seras dematerialized from my arms a few minutes ago. I couldn't believe what I did to her. How could I have raped my Seras? How could I have hurt my bride? Why didn't I control my demon better? It's all my fault, my Mate hates me, she'll never love me. She called me a monster. My Seras Victoria truly hated me. I stood up and phased some clothes onto me. I needed comfort. I needed my other intended bride, my other intended Mate. I smiled softly when I thought of my Integra. My little Integra. I materialized to Sir Integra's office. Integra stood by her window, looking out into the beautiful night. I smiled at her. I silently walked over to her. When I got to her I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up against me. Sir Integra didn't seem surprised by this. I was surprise that she didn't pull away. I went a step father and buried my nose into her blonde platinum hair. The smell of vanilla and cigars filling my nostrils. I purred happily. At least one of my girls still loved me. At least I didn't screw up completely with Integra.

"Alucard." Integra said in a polite manner as she ignored my embrace and continued to stare outside.

"My Integra." I purred. Integra sighed through her nose.

"Alucard, what are you doing?" Integra asked.

"Integra..." I purred again. Integra pulled out my embrace and turned towards me.

"Alucard, I'm older now...a lot older." Sir Integra stated. I cupped her cheek.

"This does not bother me." I told her.

"Alucard...this isn't going to work." Integra told me straight out. My hand fell back to my side. I stared at her. It felt like the rest of my hear shattered. Was I to have no one? To have no one love me and love in return? Was I to be alone or hated for the rest of eternity?

"What?" I asked.

"I do not wish to become a vampire. I wish to die in honor. To honor my ancestors. To die with pride." Integra said, spoken like a true Hellsing.

"Integra..." I muttered as I stroked her cheek. Integra grabbed my hand and held I in hers.

"I thank you for all you did for me over the years. I thank you for serving my family for many years. I grant you your freedom once I pass on." Integra said. I should have been happy, after a long two hundred years, I was going to be free. But I wasn't happy. I have lost the precious things in my life. I have lovst Integra and Seras. Integra cupped my cheek with a warm smile. "Do not be sad, my servant. You still have your fledging." I know you wished to Mate with her too." I winced at that, looking away from my old human master. "Alucard, what's wrong?"

"My Master, Seras hates me. She thinks me...a monster." I growled lovely.

"How come?" Integra asked, I did not want to say. "Alucard, tell me."

"I forced her to Mate with me." I spoke, Integra's eye became wide.

"What?" She asked as she pulled her hands away from mine and stepped back away from me. "You...you raped her?!" I winced again. Before I could answer she spoke. "How could you do such a thing to her?!" Integra yelled. "That...that was horrible. Oh my God. Poor Seras...I can't believe you did that!" Integra started pacing, panicking.

"Integra, let me explain myself." I growled, Integra looked back up at me.

"Explain yourself?!" She yelled, growing angrier. "Explain why you raped the poor girl?!"

"It was my demon..." I said. Integra's expression became one of shocked.

"Your demon?" Integra asked. I nodded my head ever so slightly. "What happened?" Integra asked sitting back in her chair.

"I met Nathan." I growled.

"Oh...yes." Integra said as her eye fell upon her desk. "They were...suppose to Mate, Alucard."

"Is that what she wanted?" I asked.

"Y-yes." Integra whispered. I hung my head. A sharp feeling of guilt flooded through me. I may have wanted her but I didn't think about what she wanted. She didn't want me, she wanted Nathan. "Alucard..." Integra spoke when seeing my state. "she did want you...loved you." I looked over at her, waiting to hear more. Seras...did love me? And not some Master/Childe love but actual admire/care for/endearment love? Did she wanted me as a lover or maybe even as a Mate?!

"What happened?" I asked this time. Integra sighed and looked back down at her desk.

"For the first twenty-seven years, she wouldn't shut up about you." Integra said with a smirk when remembering "in 2016, she was on a mission when she met Nathan. He was a lost and lonely fledging. She of course took him in, trained him, made him strong. Then one night before I knew it, in 2027, they became lovers." Seras gave him her purity, he was the only one who could have her until her Mate came along or he Mated with her. "Even after taking him as a lover, she still loved you...kept talking about you." Integra looked back up at me. "What I'm saying, Alucard, is that she will always love you. She may think as you as a monster but she knows that this isn't true. What you did...what your demon did was a horrible thing...But I know that you love her and would never do anything to harm her." Integra stated.

"Will she...ever forgive me?" I whispered. Integra shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"I don't know." Was Integra's answer.

* * *

God damn it! Master won't be happy. She specifically told me to end Seras and Integra tonight. But I feared Seras, I have feared her since meeting the small blonde. What if I failed on killing her? What if she kills me? I sighed. Why can't Master do her own dirty work? Because she also fears Seras. So, she created me, so I could spy on Hellsing, and now she wanted me to kill them, and I failed.

"Nathan!" My Master barked at me. I rolled my eyes with a sigh and walked into my Master's room. She was seated on her white coffin. She wore a bright, blood red dress. Her lips red as rubies, her long blonde hair hung in curls and waves. She glared at me. I kneeled before her, bowing to my Master.

"Yes, my Master?" I growled.

"Is it done? Are they dead?" My Master asked. I knew what was to come, I hung my head and glared at the floor, my teeth gritted.

"No." I groaned.

"Idiot!" My Master screamed as she slapped me over the head and kicked me in the stomach. I fell backwards onto my back. My Master stood over me, glaring and baring her fangs at me. I got into another bow.

"I am sorry, my Master. I have failed. Forgive me?" I growled. My Master waved her hand while clucked her tongue.

"I gave you a specific order and you couldn't even follow it. You are useless! A waste!" My Master went on as she paced in front of me.

"I'm sorry, my Lady." I said again.

"No!" She screamed and then stepped in front of me. My Master gripped my chin roughly and forced my head up so I had to look at her. "You will finish this." She growled lowly, threateningly. "Now go!" She threw me back.

"Yes, my Master." I said coolly and left her alone in her room. I didn't know what I was going to do.

* * *

I cried in my pillow. I didn't know what to do or how to feel. Alucard is...was my Master, I loved him desperately., waiting for his return. But then Nathan came along and he became my Alucard. I loved him desperately, I looked up to him. Even if he didn't look drop dead sexy like Alucard, and he didn't hold the power Alucard had, I still loved him. Now everything is ruined. Alucard raped me, I can't Mate with Nathan, and yet I still held some feelings for Alucard. Was that wrong of me? Should I still be feeling for him? Especially after what he did to me. This is wrong! It's wrong! I shouldn't love him! Damn my feelings! Damn my fucking human feelings! I hate him! I do! I do! I hate the bastard! I shook my head, disagreeing with my words. The bastard found away to my heart and it was impossible to remove him from there. All of a sudden I felt my bed lower a bit when more weight was added. I could sense that it was my...Mate. I shivered. There was a long silence between us as I listened closely, waiting for him. Alucard rested a hand on my head, lightly ruffling my hair. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to ignore him.

"Seras." Alucard spoke softly in almost a purr. "My Seras." I shivered again. Feeling my shiver of fright, Alucard hesitantly pulled his hand away from my head. "I don't blame you that you fear me. But know that was never my intentions. I would never have hurt you or do such a thing to you." Tears poured down my face, staining my pillow from white to red.

"Then why did you do it?" I whispered with a sob. "H-how could you do it?"

"My Draculina..." Alucard purred, I was surprised when he lightly gripped my shoulder, pulled me up into a sitting position, and pulled me close to him. I didn't know what to do. If I should pull away, if I should purr, if I slap him, if I should cry in his should, if I should disappear. So, I just stayed there, in the comforting and warmth of his arms. I should be furious with him and I was but most of that anger was blocked with wanting to love him and wanting to be comforted by him. "Please speak with me, my Childe."

"I-I-I can't..." I stuttered, burying my face in his chest as I cried. I should be leaving him, disgusted with him. But even if I wanted to avoid him, I couldn't. This Mating bond was eternal. It brings us together, in away is combines our souls. Making us soul mates. But it's not fair! It's not fair that this bond could be placed on anybody so easily. It's not fair to be bonded wit a person that forced you to mate with him for eternity. I pulled of Alucard's embrace with a growl. I glared up at him, my blue eyes tainted with crimson. Alucard stared down at me blankly as I gritted my teeth and growled at him. Alucard's hand came up, I closed my eyes tightly and flinched, expecting to get slapped. The back of Alucard's hand was gentle as it brushed over my cheek, wiping the blood tears away. This just made me cry more. Why can't he leave me alone? I fell forward, my head hitting his lap. I cried more as Alucard's hands ran through my hair.

"Seras..." Alucard spoke, he waited for a reply. I sighed as my crying stopped. He realized that I wasn't going to answer so he went on. "I will un-mate with you." My eyes became wide, I shot up from his lap and looked up at him shocked.

"W-what?" I whispered. "But I thought it was impossible..." Alucard cut me off.

"It is not. The un-mating ritual is very old, forgotten among our kind." Alucard said.

"You would do this for me, Alucard?" I asked, Alucard cupped my cheek. I leaned into it.

"I would do anything for you, my Draculina." Alucard said. I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." I whispered.

* * *

Seras leaned into my hand with a purr. A peaceful smile on her face as she closed her eyes and relaxed. I may not have my Seras but at least she was happy, at least (hopefully) she forgave me. I smiled warmly at her. Her forgiveness was enough to make me happy. I wanted ever so badly to lean down and kiss her. To even brush my lips over her soft, warm skin. I wanted to run my fingers through her golden locks once more. I wanted to stroke her cheek and tell her how much I loved her. I wanted my Seras Victoria.

* * *

**End of Chapter 25**

**Yeah, I know. I'm a bitch, giving you guys another cliffhanger. Deal with it. = )**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
